It’s just your Subconscious
by Skylark Rose
Summary: Seven friends, going into their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, where they learn about, love, the truth, and the real world, and also that, happily ever after isn't how it always ends. ROCSOCLJ
1. Going Back

**It's just you're Subconscious**

_**-Disclaimer-** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did it probably would not be as big of a hit as it is, and I'd be rich, and not worrying how to pay rent. :)_

**_-Author's Note-_ **_Humans make mistakes, so if I make a mistake in the "Potter World" please, do point it out, I have my books, but I can miss things, I've had help with the HP Lexicon as well._

**"When you think you're attracted to someone, it's just your subconscious attracted to their subconscious…subconsciously."**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Going Back

_If_ you watched Sienna Costello, you would barely think she was a witch, let alone have any kind of magic in her. She seemed to be as Muggle as they came. She enjoyed electronics, and odd seventies music, and freaked out if anything unexplainable happened.

She was the last person you would expect to do the unexpected, go on any sort of adventure, or venture out into the unknowing. Subconsciously she was very curious about things that were unexplainable.

The subconscious was weird that way, how you're mind worked, Sienna's seemed to work in an odd way. She was curious, yet not curious, quiet yet not quiet, and shy but not shy. It was all too confusing for her. Yet Sienna seemed to be having one of those days. The kind of day where she felt sad, she had to leave for her school year.

Though, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy her school.

She was Muggle born, and that meant she couldn't really discuss what she learned, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After all, they were Muggles, and they wouldn't understand. It was her Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and _boy_ was _it_ bittersweet.

She was excited, that she was soon going to go out into the Wizarding world and get a job. Yet, she didn't know if her and her friends would somehow grow apart, and since she was turning into an adult, would she ever see her parents again? Would _they_ grow apart?

Seventeen proved to be an odd and hard age, for Sienna, things were changing, and perhaps they were changing a bit fast, for her.

Nevertheless she went on.

Sienna had just gotten out of the shower; she would be leaving for Hogwarts, in two hours. She grabbed some black pants that had a stretchy material to them; she slipped them on and then grabbed a white T-shirt and slipped it on. She really didn't care much, at this point, to stand and impress. It was early, and all she was thinking about was how she wished, she could climb back in bed.

She looked at her red hair and groaned, she didn't really feel like brushing it, but she knew, if she didn't, it would become a rat's nest. She ran a brush through her hair, enough to make it look good and then she grabbed her trunk and coat, and drug it downstairs.

The noise of the trunk, being drug downstairs, got the attention of her Mother, Mrs. Costello, who was currently finishing up with breakfast.

Sienna reached the end of the stairs and dropped the trunk with a 'thud'. "Mum, what's for breakfast?" She asked dragging her feet along.

Mrs. Costello sighed, "Sienna, please, put you're trunk by the door, not in the middle of the walk way." She said in a very motherly tone, making Sienna cringe.

Sienna looked over and saw she sat it down, right in front of the stairwell. She groaned and walked back over and drug it to the door, "Happy?" She asked walking back to see her mother sitting down a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes.

Mrs. Costello smiled, "Yes, now come eat." She said, sitting down at the table.

Sienna grinned, "Whoa, it's all my favorites, what's the occasion?" She asked sitting down, and taking a hearty swig of Orange juice.

"Oh, well, it's the start of you're last year, and I thought I'd make something special." She said, tearing up a little.

Sienna set her glass down and sighed, "Mum," She whined, "Don't cry, it's no big deal." She said slouching a little.

Mrs. Costello sighed, "It is a big deal! You're growing up!" She said pulling out a handkerchief.

Sienna sighed, taking a bite of her food as her mother continued to sniff, and tear, "Seems like only yesterday I gave birth to you." She muttered.

Sienna sighed; somehow, her mother seemed to get emotional, when things didn't need to get emotional. At least that's what Sienna thought.

The rest of the morning was spent with Sienna staying quiet and her mother crying or hugging her. Sienna just didn't understand what the big deal was, although her mother would say, "Just wait till you have children, and then you'll understand."

Sienna was scared, it was her final year, and would she come home, or find a place to live? It was scary; there would be no one there to tell her where to go or what to do.

"Sienna, come on! It's time to go to Kings Cross!" She heard her mother yell into the living room, where Sienna was currently watching TV.

If you could call it that, her subconscious was watching the TV, but she was really thinking about where she was going. She looked up dazed, "Kay, mum." She said, shaking out of her trance and turning the TV off.

She had to admit, she was excited to see her friends, Ana for one. She had missed her terribly, even if she did come to visit, it was few and far between.

There was also Lily, a redhead like Sienna, they were also close. They were also 7th years, she had met Ana and Lily in the 1st year. Lily and Sienna had gotten along great, but Ana and Sienna; well they couldn't stand each other.

It wasn't until 2nd year that they finally got along, and who knew that Ana Travers and Sienna Costello would be as close as they are today, nearly inseparable. No one would have guessed, because every chance they got, they were slamming each other, with rude insults.

It wasn't until 2nd year, where Lily was too busy to help with Sienna's homework. It was then where Ana offered to be human and help. It was also then when Sienna tried to be human and let her help, but instead of studying, they found themselves messing around more then anything.

It was then, when they hit it off.

Sienna smiled wistfully at the memory as she climbed into her mothers beat up Chevrolet. Her mother started the car, it detested a little, but soon started up and they sped off to Kings Cross station.

There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence, before her mother spoke up, "So will you be coming home after this year?" She asked.

Sienna shrugged, "I don't know mum. I don't really wanna think about it. I guess I'll write you when the time comes."

Her mother chuckled nervously, "Well, I hope you write to me throughout the year as well." She said, trying to lighten the mood, "Besides, you have a whole school year to think about it. Just enjoy the time you have." She said noticing Sienna's uneasiness towards the subject.

"Of course I'll write I always do." She said, after that, it was filled with silence again, Sienna was excited to see her friends, she could barely wait to see Ana and Lily.

Of course, there was the Marauder's as well; they consisted of Sirius Black, a somewhat arrogant boy, but quite handsome and Ana's love interest. There was James Potter; he was the leader of the group and somewhat arrogant as well. He liked Lily, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she liked him too.

There was also Remus Lupin, a very studious and shy boy. Sienna had taken a liking to him; there was something that attracted her to him.

Then last but not least, Peter Pettigrew, he was a stout boy, not too good with magic, and he had watery looking eyes. He wasn't _ugly_, but he wasn't handsome either. He wasn't very popular; he usually followed along with James, Remus and Sirius.

"We're here." Mrs. Costello said, breaking Sienna out of her thoughts.

She sat up, from looking out the window and smiled, "Thanks Mum." She said leaning over and giving her a hug goodbye.

"Wow, I never get hugs." Mrs. Costello teased her daughter, who laughed in return.

"I'll write, to you as soon as I can!" She called, after getting her trunk out of the back seat.

"You better!" Mrs. Costello said teasingly as she drove off, Sienna smiled feeling seemingly better.

Kings Cross was always busy, people running about, pushing and shoving, Children crying, and curses being yelled to one from another.

Sienna shook her head and smiled, heading to Platforms 9 and 10, so she could get to Platform 9-3/4, that lead to the Hogwarts Express.

She looked around and made sure no one was looking, she then walked right through the wall, and of course Muggles couldn't see it, because they would deny magic even if it was slapping them in the face. Yet, Sienna knew long ago, that it was just the ignorance of some Muggles.

She smiled stepping through, seeing the bright red train, with the words, "Hogwarts Express" written on it. She pulled her trunk along, looking for any signs of her friends.

She walked up, to a man, who took her trunk, but before he did, she pulled out her robes to slip on over her normal clothes.

"Have you seen a redhead and a blonde?" She asked the man as he put her trunk inside the train.

"I've seen a lot, of people today missy." He said gruffly as he turned around.

"Oh, well thanks anyway." She replied, slightly wondering if she should go in and find a compartment, or wait for her friends.

She was just about to climb onto the train when she heard, "Sienna! Going on without you're friends, shame on you!" She smiled, stepping back down and turning around to see a redhead running towards her, trunk in hand.

"Lily!" Sienna exclaimed, happily, giving her friend a big hug, she hadn't seen her in a few months.

"Hey! What about me?" It was Ana; she peeked around Lily with a playful glare on her face.

Sienna laughed, "Aw, I love you too Ana." She said giving her a hug.

The man took their trunks and put them into the train, "Let's find a compartment before Black and his buddies, come." Ana said somewhat grudgingly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh yes and I'm sure he'll come with Potter, his wooing sidekick, to woo the girls." She said as they walked the narrow hall towards an empty compartment.

Sienna sniggered, "He'll mainly come to woo you." She pointed out, making Ana snigger along.

"Oh, you two are hopeless! It's not like he'll come without Remus Sienna." Lily pointed out, smirking.

Sienna growled, "I don't know why, you insist I like him." She said sitting down with Ana and Lily, with their robes finally on.

"Oh, let me take a shot in the dark," Ana began, "Maybe it's because you _do_ like him." She said.

"Right, what about Black Ana?" Sienna shot back as the train started to move.

"What about me?" Said an amused voice, all three girls looked up to see Sirius Black and his buddies standing at the compartment door.

"Oh, go hump a pole Black." Ana retorted, sticking her tongue out at him, not mature but Sienna could tell she really didn't care.

"Yeah, we were just saying, how unattractive you are." Sienna said quickly trying to come up with an excuse as to why they were discussing him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped himself down next to Ana, he threw an arm around her and grinned, "Date?" He asked.

Ana rolled her eyes, and shoved his arm off, "I'll not and say I did." She replied.

"Well, at least, it'll look like we did." He said, referring to her comment and his reputation.

"It was a figure of speech." Lily said looking at him with an arched eyebrow, "I thought you would have known that, you being the masters of universe." She said sardonically.

Sirius grinned, "Aw, thanks Lily, I always knew you appreciated our greatness." He said either missing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

James pushed past Peter and sat down, next to Lily, "Evans-"He began.

Lily ignored him standing up, "It's time for our meetings, we _are _Head Girl and Boy." She said walking out.

"That we are." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he followed her.

"Is that all, you boys think about is girls and sex?" Sienna asked.

Remus sat down next to her, and shrugged, "Not all, I guess…" He said pulling a book out and reading.

Sienna raised her eyebrow, "You read too much," She commented.

"I do not, I just like to read, and if I remember last year, you spent days reading that Muggle book, '_The Lord of the Rings'_" He stated.

Sienna frowned, trying not to blush, "Why, do you insist on being right _all _the time?" She asked.

"I don't!" He defended.

"You do too!" She replied back.

"I was simply stating a fact, you're just mad because it's true." He said, returning to his book.

She huffed, she hated when he was right, and she hated it even more, when he hit the nail on the head, Ana was grinning and wiggling her eyebrows and trying to ignore Sirius' advances on her.

Sienna sighed it was good to be back.


	2. Fed Up

**It's just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Fed Up

_As _the train chugged on, Sienna found herself playing Black Jack with Ana; they took over one of the seats, and faced each other, sitting cross-legged. Ana was the dealer, Sienna, was holding her cards, thinking hard about what she should do. Sirius and Remus, decided to bet on who would win the game, as there was nothing else to do. Remus bet eleven Sickles and seven Knuts on Sienna, he was going to go for Ana, but Sirius wouldn't have it. Sirius bet thirteen Sickles on Ana, confidently.

They watched closely, both girls staring at their cards, every now and then, looking up at one another. Sienna held a sixteen in her hands, she could hit, and end up busting or stay, and have Ana come out bigger, it was a catch twenty-two. She shifted nervously, Ana was staring at her.

"Make you're move, sucker." Ana said teasingly, she grinned, as she held her cards confidently.

Sirius sniggered, "Be ready to pay, Moony." He said looking over at Remus who scowled at him; he glowered, feeling Sirius was a bit too cocky about this. Ana could make a mistake; after all, she was human.

Sienna took a deep breath, "Hit me darling." She said grinning, trying to give off the air, that she was confident.

Ana smirked and arched both her eyebrows; she dealt Sienna a card, Sienna took it and looked down at the card, she got an ace, which was equaled one, she now had seventeen. She was stuck again, did she hit or stay? She had no clue, what Ana had.

Deciding she didn't want to risk it, she stopped, "I'm stopping." She said looking at Ana who smiled happily, Sienna swallowed hard, hoping she was only bluffing; both Ana and Sienna were very competitive.

Ana shifted, "What you got? I'm stopping too." She said looking at Sienna, more serious now, no longer a smile on her face.

Sienna shrugged, "Seventeen." She muttered, laying her cards out, for Ana to see, she leaned back and looked up, she couldn't read Ana's face, she couldn't tell if she had a better hand or not, Ana defiantly had a great poker face.

Ana shrugged, "Eighteen, read 'em and weep." She said laying her cards out grinning; Sienna pouted, and pulled out her favorite lipstick. Ana and Sienna had also betted on their own game. Ana betted that if she won, she got Sienna's lipstick, that she loved so much, and if Sienna won, she got Ana's favorite T-shirt that read, "_Boys are toys, you can always get more_."

Ana grinned, "Yay! Wanna play again, maybe up the stakes a little?" Ana asked, deviously looking at Sienna.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "How high?" She asked, nervously, sometimes Ana's bets could get out of hand.

Ana placed a finger to her chin in thought, a smile graced her face, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, as Sirius insisted they open the window a crack, Remus was currently handing over his bet, grudgingly, "Oh, I don't know, I win, you have to do my Transfiguration Homework, as I can't stand it, you seem to be good at it." She said.

Sienna shifted, "Sure, but I don't want you to do my Homework, and if I win you have to go into the Great Hall and sing, a Beatles song." Sienna said, smirking.

Ana groaned, "Fine, fine. Let's deal-" She began, as Lily walked in with James, she was looking rather irritated, Ana looked over at Sienna with a raised eyebrow, and Sienna sniggered, feeling it was probably James being annoying.

Lily seemed to be in a bad mood, because she seemed annoyed that Sienna and Ana were playing Black Jack, so they decided to put the cards away for now. Lily sat down between them; across from James who had his arms crossed smiling sexily.

She was glowering at him, everyone seemed to be on edge, there was going to be a blow up at any moment, if James said something, Sienna wasn't sure if it was safe to breathe, Ana slowly reached her hand up to itch her head, and Remus slowly put his book up to his face to read.

Sirius however, didn't give a rat's ass. "Evans, you look upset?" Sirius said smirking; Sienna quickly grabbed a Chocolate Frog, turned around and began to shove it in her mouth, acting preoccupied.

It usually helped that, she had food in her mouth, then she wasn't made to give an opinion on the subject, she looked over at Ana who was having no such luck; Sienna had grabbed the last Chocolate Frog.

"Shut, up Black!" Lily growled lowly, staring at him, of course, common sense would be to take that advice and shut up, but common sense was something Sirius Black didn't always have.

"Aw, Lily, come on and tell ol' Sirius, you're problem!" He cooed at her, with a cocky smirk, he was leaning forward, laying a hand on her knee; she was glaring, and growling at him.

"Black," Lily said, "Take you're hand off me, you are so bloody _annoying_!" She yelled, shoving him over, "Right, _Anne Marie_?" Lily asked turning to Ana.

Ana was sitting in the corner, trying to look anywhere, but at Lily. When Lily was pissed, no one dared cross her path, the only one who seemed to be able to get Lily that angry was James Potter. Boy, could he boil her blood.

"_Right_, Anne Marie?" Lily repeated, looking at Ana with a death glare, that clearly said agree with me, or fear my wrath.

Ana laughed nervously, "Yeah, of course." Ana said, grinning, this seemed to suffice for Lily, she turned back to face Sirius who seemed to feel like, he could burst with laughter at any moment and James who seemed to want to say something.

"You know Evans," James began, she huffed, daring him to continue, "It's not nice, to make you're friends agree with you." That was it, he blew it, and Sienna was sure, that if James could go back, he would have remained quiet, he wouldn't have said anything, and if Sienna could have gone back, she would have grabbed Ana, and told Lily, they had something to do and ran out of there.

Sadly, you can't turn back time, so they were all stuck in a small old fashion compartment, with an utterly pissed off Lily Evans. She stood up, and pulled her robes off the seat angrily.

"JAMES POTTER!" She yelled, Sienna and Ana scooted next to each other, and were sure, everyone on the train could hear, her scream. Sienna smiled a little, wondering what everyone thought, every time Lily was mad you usually heard, "_James Potter_!" He was the cause of most of her anger.

Of course half of the people that went to Hogwarts knew James' knack for pissing her off, no one dared to ask questions, they all just assumed. Of course, all first years were given slack, because they didn't know Lily or James well.

James stood up frowning, "LILY EVANS!" He decided to say, feeling good about being a smart ass, he seemed to think it was witty, towards the subject, Sienna, Remus, and Ana shook their heads, Peter, just stayed in the corner, away from all the commotion, he hated confrontations.

She stomped her foot, "You think that's funny Potter!" She screamed, stomping on his foot in a heat of rage.

He hopped around, howling, "All I want is a date!" He yelled, "Just one date, what's so bad about that?" He said standing in front of her, towering over, this didn't seem to scare Lily off, because she stood her ground and glared.

She rolled her eyes, "Because! You're so bloody _CONCEDED_!" She said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world which it was.

"Well, if you gave me a chance, you might find out, that I'm not as conceded AS YOU _BLOODY_ WELL THINK I _AM_!" He yelled back, just as angry this time.

Ana and Sienna stood up, unable to take the screaming anymore, it was giving them both a headache, and they thought they were going to have their ear drums rupture due to all the noise, "ENOUGH!" Ana screamed, at the top of her longs, "I'm going to another bloody compartment, if you wanted to _snog_ privately alls you had to do was _ask_!" Ana said, stomping out.

Sienna followed, "You two can be _so_ childish, grow up!" She said, annoyed, Lily felt it was best not to respond with sticking her tongue out, she glared at James, as Sirius, Remus and Peter followed Sienna and Ana out, James and Lily, continued to scream it out.

They all searched for another compartment, but no such luck, they were all taken, one was taken but it was enough room for them, but Lucius Malfoy was occupying it, Sienna groaned and wanted to whine, but Ana glared.

They walked in, "May we sit here?" Ana asked, Lucius looked up; he had cold gray eyes and blonde hair, he seemed to look like there was a bad smell in the air, "No, I'm not sitting with any mudbloods." He replied, referring to Sienna and Lily, who was Muggle Born.

Ana huffed, "Oh come on, you don't even have to talk to us, and we're nearly there, anyway!" She said glaring.

He only turned away, rolling his eyes, they all walked in, and Sirius sat down next to Lucius, he seemed to be sour about this, neither would even make eye contact, Sirius had a huge scowl on his face.

Sienna couldn't remember him, ever having a scowl on his face, he was usually strutting about with an arrogant air about him and a cocky grin, Ana also took notice to this and smirked a bit, "I personally am tired of Lily and James." Ana said looking at Sienna.

"No shit, so am I, but there isn't anything we can do about it, we're stuck." Sienna said, leaning back, looking out the Window, they were passing a small lake, surrounded by overgrown grass, small lily pads were floating about in it, and it was small, so it was more of a pond then a lake.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Matchmaking!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Sienna all looked at her like, she had lost her mind.

Lucius looked over and scoffed, "Matchmaking? Isn't that a bit childish?" He said coldly, in his boring tone.

Ana laughed sarcastically, "Aren't you a little cynical?" She said sneering at him, and then smiling sweetly when he growled, "Anyway, we could get them together, get Lily to stop being in denial about her feelings with James!" Ana said happily.

Sienna sighed, "It'll be a lot of work, and how do we do it anyway? I mean, come on. This is Lily, she is so stubborn." Sienna muttered, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Eh, I've gotten you to do things Sienna, and you're pretty stubborn yourself." Ana said, rolling her eyes.

Sienna smirked, "Takes one to know one, darling." She said, bouncing up and down on the seat.

"Never said I wasn't, anyway, come on, let's try it!" Ana said, looking at everyone, Peter didn't want anything to do with it but Remus and Sirius shrugged and muttered, "I'm in."

Ana looked over at Sienna who was trying her hardest, to look away, she made the mistake of turning around; Ana was pouting at her, "Please Sienna!" She said sniffing a little, acting as if she was on the verge of tears.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, but if Lily yells at us, I'm pointing to you." Sienna said smiling, at Ana's scowl.

About fifteen minutes later, the train came to a halt, it was dark out, and they were all starving, the ride with Lucius wasn't too bad, but it wasn't enjoyable either. He seemed to make them all uncomfortable.

They opened the compartment door, and Lucius nearly ran out, leaving Ana to fall down and be stepped on by other students, Sirius pulled her up, and she pulled away blushing, "Ass holes." She muttered, straightening herself out and walking ahead, muttering 'thanks' to Sirius.

It was pretty quick out of the train, but it seemed like forever, to get to one of the carriages as it was raining, and Lily, Sienna and Ana were freezing, the guys, had found a carriage before them.

"Humph!" Lily said agitatedly, "Can't even wait for us girls, some guys, they are." She said shivering, as they got into the carriage, finally catching up to one.

"Aw," Ana began, shivering as well, "You have to admit, James _is_ kind of cute." Ana stated looking at Lily.

She cringed, "No way, he's so arrogant, like he's God's gift to women. Which by the way he _isn't_!" She said, pouting.

Ana sighed, "No honey, that would be Sirius, he believes that. James' thinks he's the master of the universe." Ana said.

"Same thing." Sienna muttered.

"Not really," Ana said shrugging, as they pulled up the Hogwarts, they were let out of the carriage and led up to the doors by Filch the caretaker. He was an older man, he had straggly gray hair, but he was mostly bald, moth eaten clothes at an ugly cat name Miss Norris.

She was an annoying old thing; she was as bad as him, running of meowing like crazy, if she saw astudent awake, it made Sienna wonder if she was Animagus or something, they way she was. Sometimes, she wished she could just go up and kick her, and then make a run for it.

The huge wooden doors opened to show the even bigger opening, the castle, the ceilings were huge, and when you talked it sometimes echoed. The windows were long and glass, and the castle gave a feel of security to Sienna for some reason, she felt safe from it.

She had heard about You-Know-Who rising, she always wondered why no one wanted to say his name. After all it was just his name, a name doesn't make who you are, the name itself won't hurt you, only the person behind the name, yet, she didn't say his name because it seemed to frighten her friends.

Yet, secretly, she too was afraid of the Dark Lord that was rising; he was killing Muggles, and anyone who didn't believe in what he did, or defied him in anyway. It was scary, that's why Sienna felt so safe here, she knew he feared Dumbledore, and as long as Dumbledore was around, she felt no harm would come to her, or her friends. It gave her a sense of security.

She'd read the _Daily Prophet_ and hear about another killing, and it would send chills, down her spine. It was scary, he seemed to be taking over, his power was scary, and all Sienna wished was that he was gone.

Yet, she was also curious as to what would make a person, act like that. What made a person want to kill, how could one person control so many and be so mean? How could that person not care? She just didn't understand it, although, it was because she wouldn't do something like that to someone, she didn't want to, and she wouldn't have the guts, to walk over and kill someone, in cold blood. To her, it went against everything she stood for, it wasn't right.

They came up to another set of wooden doors, although these were open, it led to the Great Hall. The ceiling was spelled to look like the sky, it was currently, stormy, but with some stars peaking through, hundreds of candles floated above giving it a warm feel.

There were students, seated according to house. Gryffindor, which was the house, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Ana and Sienna were in, it was centered in the middle, Slytherin was to the right of it, and to the right of Slytherin was Hufflepuff. To the left of Gryffindor was Ravenclaw. Each table had gold plates, silverware and goblets set out, along with napkins.

Ana, Lily and Sienna sat next to the Marauder's as there was no other place to sit, Sienna looked over to see that Remus was soaked wet from the rain, and she couldn't help but think, he looked good that way.

Sirius, looked like a wet dog, but Ana was sneaking glances at him, Sienna smirked, "Aw, you lo-"She was cut off by, Ana's hand covering her mouth, "Shh!" She warned glaring and then said, "Lupin."

That shut Sienna up, she looked ahead to see Dumbledore rise, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He said jovially, his hands raised, "Before we befuddle ourselves in this great feast, I would like to say a few words," He said seriously, "As you have heard in the _Daily Prophet_ Lord Voldemort," He said, as some people cringed at the name, "Is rising, it does no good to deny it, or act like it isn't happening, yet we also must have faith he will be stopped, because even in the darkest times, there is hope, if you just hold onto that small light of faith." He said, looking around, the Great Hall was filled with silence, "On a brighter note, we're starting a new year, with new students, so sit down, and enjoy the feast!" He said, sitting down, at his seat, in the middle of the table, between all the other teachers.

After the speech, there was a lot of chatter going on, Sienna was a little nervous, "Even Dumbledore seems a little nervous." Said one person behind Ana.

Ana rolled her eyes, "All this chatter about You-Know-Who, just brings one down. Don't know why people discuss it." She said agitatedly.

This usually meant, she uncomfortable with the subject, even if Ana didn't want to admit it, she was probably afraid. Magic could help in ways, yet it also complicated things, you didn't see Muggles worried about, a Dark Lord, killing people off like it was nothing, of course Sienna knew that Muggles probably had their own problems, but she couldn't help, but think that Magic seemed to make things a lot worse. Muggles seemed to have a pretty simple life, and sometimes that sounded good to Sienna.

They all dug in, Sirius excited for the feast, and James talking about the latest prank he came up with that they should pull, on Severus Snape. Lily glowering at him, Peter shoveling in food, and Remus and Sienna sneaking glances, for right now, things were okay, for right now, it was okay to worry about small things, like how someone was going to pull off a prank.

For right now.

* * *

**Wizard Money: **_Remus bet eleven Sickles and seven Knuts which adds up to four dollars and eighty-four cents. Sirius bet thirteen Sickles which adds up to six dollars and seventy-three cents. Thanks to the HP Lexicon for the amounts._


	3. Disregarding Dreams

**It's just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Three: D**isregarding Dreams

_**A**fter _the first feast, before the school year, Dumbledore made a last speech for the first years, and then, they followed the Head Boy and Girl of their respective houses. Lily and James lead the first years to their Dormitories.

"Ah," Sirius said smirking a little, "Must be nice to be Head Boy, I mean getting to torture the first years." He said sniggering to himself.

Sienna rolled her eyes, looking at Sirius with pure annoyance and amusement, her emotions were odd. Remus smacked him along side the head, "That's exactly why you aren't Head Boy, you'd use you're power for evil, Padfoot." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius scowled, "Oh come on, Moony!" He said, "You're such a fun sucker." He said pouting a little.

"I am not! I seem to remember last year, where I helped you pull off that prank with Snape, you know, making him sing, that Beatle's song. I was the master mind." Remus replied quite proudly.

Sirius scowled, "I lured him!" He said in defense.

"Hmmm," Ana said in thought, "I always wondered what had, happened to you're left eyebrow." She commented smirking.

"Everyone's out to get me…" Sirius muttered, as Sienna sniggered, as the look on his face, which was pure annoyance.

They walked up a flight of stairs and just in time, because just as they stepped off of it, the stairway began to move, Sienna hated them. Her third year, she was stuck for three hours on a stairwell as it seemed to always move to the wrong spot.

They took a corner, and then found the painting of the Fat Lady, who seemed annoyed; she had been interrupted, talking to an Elderly lady, in the painting next to her, "Password." She asked shortly.

"Fortuna Major." Sienna replied, the Fat Lady swung, open promptly, they all stepped in and found that mostly everyone, had gone up to their dorms for the night, "Wow," Sienna began, "Bed early?" She asked, yawning herself.

Ana shrugged, "School starts tomorrow, I'm going to bed to." She said, yawning too, looking over at Sienna.

"You're such an old fogie." Sienna said sniggering to herself, at the American word, she had used.

"First off, I'm so use to sleeping in, I know if I don't go to bed now, it'll be hell to get up tomorrow, secondly, what the _hell_ is a _fogie_?" She asked, flailing her arms about.

Sienna shrugged, "I don't know what is it?" She asked, grinning at Ana's look, her face was contorted in exasperation, "Don't answer a question with a question, IT'S _MY_ THING." Ana said, territorially.

"Right," Sienna said, "Gonna, turn in ol' chaps." She said, walking off, saluting them, she walked off, hearing Ana run up to her, she obviously wasn't going to give up, although Ana loved to annoy, and when she wanted to know something, she nagged till she got tired of it, or the person finally gave in.

"Sienna, what is an old fogie?" She asked, testily, as they walked up the steps, and into the dorm room, where Lily was currently, asleep. Her curtain to her bed closed, tightly, and she was snoring softly.

"Dunno I would hazard to guess it's a, Ana Travers." Sienna said, walking to the bathroom, and before Ana could reply, Sienna shut the door, in her face. Ana stood there and glared at the door, she then smirked, as an idea popped up in her head. She walked to the side of the door, waiting for Sienna to change into her pajama's, which consisted of some light blue shorts, and an old T-shirt.

She heard Sienna in there gargling, from brushing her teeth, a few minutes later, the water went off, and she heard Sienna open the door, she grinned, Sienna came out, and Ana jumped her, she drug her to her bed, and wrapped her arms behind her back. "OW!" Sienna growled. "What _are _you doing?" She asked.

"What is an old fogie?" She asked, persistently.

Sienna huffed, "Fine. An old fogie, its people who are really old, and are basically party poopers, and go to bed early." Sienna said breathing heavily trying to get away from Ana, it was no use.

Ana pulled on Sienna's arm harder, "Really? Am I an old fogie?" She asked hotly, twisting it harder, making Sienna yelp, in pain.

"No, no!" Sienna said, Ana finally let go, and Sienna lay on her stomach for a bit, breathing heavily, from the fight of trying to get away. She sat up and looked at Ana who was looking pretty smug, "You're an animal." She said, climbing into her bed, and laying down.

Ana smirked, "I know, but you love me anyway." And with that, she turned out the lights, closed the curtains around their beds, and fell into a deep slumber, although Sienna's was restless.

_Green light, a baby crying, screams, cold icy laugh, "Harry! Please not Harry!" A scream, a familiar scream. Green light, "Stand aside, stand aside girl!" "Take Harry, go, run! It's him!" Said a male voice in panic, someone stumbling, high pitched laughter of pure evil._

_White fog surround Sienna's sense's the screams stopped, the laughter, the pleading, it was quiet, nothing but white mist, then-"You follow out of Cowardice! That is it! Have you got information to report to me? Where are they?" A hissing voice asked, coldly, as if there was no love, life or anything but hatred in his voice. _

"_Y-yes My Lord." Said a squeaky voice, "I have information, but from the reports they are very strong, strong indeed…" It continued._

"_Do you question my strength?"_

"_N-no My Lord." The voice squeaked, "There are at Godric's Hollow, in hiding with the boy." _

_Once again Sienna could hear a cold, evil cackling laughter, she saw a bright green light, "Please, I'll do anything, not Harry, not Harry!" _

_Then she heard a scream of pain, "This can't be! A boy couldn't have done this!" She saw a flash of grey smoke, and heard a hissing sound._

_Fog once again took over, it was all she could see, it then cleared, she saw two boys and a girl walking along the halls of Hogwarts, one looked uncannily like James. "He's after the Sorcerer's stone…" He said importantly._

_Mist Swirled around again, and she saw graves, and hissing sounds, a man, with red eyes, face as white as a skull, and a voice as cold, as a winters wind. It sent chills down Sienna's back, he was coming near, he was speaking in some hissing language, she couldn't make it out, but she could tell it was evil._

_Near him was a snake, following him like a faitful servant, he hissed and came at her, trying to bite, she yelped in her sleep, and started to run, she heard the mans, cruel and cold laughter, she was scared, all she could do was run, she was in a forest. It was so dark, she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, the mist clouded her vision, and the sound of hissing frightened her. _

_She fell and tripped on a branch, hurting her ankle, she turned around and saw the man standing over her, "Sienna...Sienna..." _

_She whimpered, "What?" She asked._

_"Sienna." He said again, but it was becoming more clear, a woman's voice..._

"Sienna! Sienna, wake up! Sienna! SIENNA!" Said a desperate Ana, "Wake up!" She said shaking her friend, who was now, crying and flailing around, she was in a cold sweat, "Sienna, please!" Ana said again, Lily was on the other side trying to get her to calm down, Sienna was too scared. Some of the images horrified her.

She flew up, breathing heavily, her hair was sticking to her, and her eyes were filled with tears, "Sienna…" Lily breathed, seeing her friend in distress; Sienna pushed past and stood up slightly dazed, and swayed back and fourth as if she was going to pass out.

"Sienna are you alright?" Lily asked, looking at her with utmost concern, she placed a hand on Sienna which made her jump.

She nodded, "I'm fine…J-just a nightmare." She said, as her breathing slowed down, her skin was soaked with sweat, as was her hair and clothes, she kept seeing the red eyes, and skull like face, the man falling through the veil and the agony of a small boy. The pleading, it scared her to death, and Sienna didn't scare easily.

Ana came over, "What was it about?" She asked.

Sienna shook her head, backing up, "Nothing, just a dream, I'm gonna go shower." She said running to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Ana stared at Lily, "That was some nightmare…" She said, Lily nodded in agreement, Sienna had been in hysterics, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"She'll tell us when she's ready." Lily commented, sighing.

Sienna got into the shower and washed up, she leaned up against the shower wall, and it was much scarier when she was in the dream, now she wanted to analyze it. She believed some dreams meant something, and this was so odd, it had to mean something.

She let the water run down her face. What was she seeing? What did it mean? She wasn't scared anymore, but she was glad she had stayed in Divination; she would talk to her Professor about it perhaps.

This had sparked her interest now. She all of a sudden felt more alert, she would just talk to her Professor later, she felt comforted with the thought, and if the Professor thought it was nothing, that it was nothing.

She got out and dressed with the clothes she had in the bathroom, she pulled on her robes and did her hair quickly, Divination wasn't till after lunch, but she could wait, she walked out to see Lily and Ana already dressed.

They gave her worried glances, "You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. It was just a dream. Trust me," Sienna said, "I've had worse." She replied, which was true, she had; now she was energized with curiosity as to what it meant.

Ana and Lily weren't buying it, she sighed, "Look dreams are always the most frightening when you're in them, but now that I look back; it wasn't that bad. It wasn't real. I'm fine, really. The dream probably meant nothing."

Ana and Lily shrugged, as they walked down, to the Common room, the Marauder's were just walking out of the portrait hole, and probably heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. They girls followed suit.

"I'm afraid of my schedule this year; I have a feeling it's going to be harder and more cramped then ever." Ana said dryly.

"Ugh, I know." Lily said, somewhat put off, "Thank God for Hogsmead!" She said happily.

Ana and Sienna grinned, "I know," Sienna said, "And maybe this year, we'll actually have dates, that aren't trying to snog us every five minutes." She said.

"Or spend the time, looking at the joke shop, and finding some other girl there, he fancies more." Lily added in.

"Not to mention, spend half the time drinking Fire Whiskey, getting drunk, and making me take him back to Hogwarts." Ana said, making them all laugh and then add, "Men."

They walked into the Great Hall, and sat down, owls flew in dropping their mail to them, Sienna got a letter from her Mother, and one from her Father, Ana got one from her parents and so did Lily.

_Dear Sienna,_

_It's mum here, just writing to see how you are, those owls still creep me out, and I can never remember what to pay them. Anyway, how are you doing? How's the first day of school? Hope its well!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Sienna smiled, at her mother's fear of owls. As it seemed to be the only way Sienna could communicate with her, she opened up her Father's he had been gone at work, the day she left for school, so she hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye.

_Dear sweetie,_

_Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, you know how work is! How's school going? Will you be coming home after this year? You may, or may not be able to come home for Christmas, me and you're mother are planning a vacation, we'll let you know as soon as possible!_

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

Ana scowled, "Mum is so annoying!" She said in a frustrated sort of way.

Sienna rolled up the letters, and looked over at Ana with a raised eyebrow, smirking, "Really? What has she done this time to upset you?" She asked.

Ana huffed, and looked over at Sienna, "Every year, it's the same thing," She began, taking a deep breath, "She goes on about if I've taken personal needs, and she'll go on about making sure I don't you know… do 'it'. She treats me like a child." She said enraged.

Sienna shrugged, "That's what mum's do, and they nag." She said, as McGonagall came around with their yearly schedules. Sienna looked at hers and sighed, it was busy. Today she had Potions after Breakfast, then she had Charms, which went till Lunch, then she got a break, and then it was over to Divination, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts till supper.

Ana, Lily and Sienna, all compared their schedules, it was all the same, except when Sienna had Divination, they had History of Magic with Professor Binns. Sienna hated it, not only because it was always cold in the room, but because it was boring to her.

They all shuffled onto Potions, which seemed long for Sienna, Ana and Lily, they got to Charms and sat down, and just as the Professor started, she felt a paper ball hit her in the head; she picked it up off the floor and glared at Sirius who shrugged.

_Sienna-_

_Since you're training to be an Auror, you going to be an Animagus?_

She rolled her eyes, and scribbled down a response, she crumpled it up, and threw it back to him, and he caught it and read it over.

_Sirius-_

_First off, how did you know I was going to be an Auror? And yes, I'm training to be an Animagus. Professor McGonagall said she'd help._

Sirius nodded, and scribbled down, what seemed to be a really long, note because it took forever, he finally crumpled it back up and threw it back to her, she couldn't help how nervous Remus looked.

_Sienna-_

_Ah, you know Ana, she can never keep anything from anyone. She likes to talk. Too bad you have to spend so much time with that Professor, I can't stand her! But it's cool, I, James and Peter, have already become Animagus's; just don't tell anyone, but Ana. If you're wondering our forms, I'm a dog (no comments on that either), James is a Stag, and Peter is a rat._

Sienna looked up, her eyes wide, she quickly scribbled down, another note, although hers was a little quicker, she crumpled it up, and threw it back.

_Sirius-_

_You know if you're unregistered, that could get you in trouble, but I won't tell anyone. What about Remus though?_

Sirius looked up a little weary, he sighed, and started to scribble down another note, Remus seemed to relax a little, he crumpled it up, and threw it over to Sienna, the Professor was busy teaching he hadn't noticed so far, they usually waited till he wasn't looking.

_Sienna-_

_You have major chicken scratch, Remus, he wants to…uh wait…um, y'know? _Sienna could tell this was a lie, she was wondering what he was hiding, she shrugged and sat back, she looked at him, and through expression told him, she wasn't going to talk to him right now.

She leaned over towards Ana, "Did you know, Sirius, James and Peter, are unregistered Animagus?" She whispered so no one could hear.

Ana shrugged, "No, what are their forms?" She asked, as Sienna took Ana's notes and copied them down.

"Sirius is a dog," She began, earning a snort of laughter from Ana, "James is a Stag, and Peter is a rat." She muttered.

"Go figure." Ana said, the rest of the class was uneventful, it was now time for lunch, Sienna's mind was still analyzing the dream, and she sat down and looked at Lily, "Do you by any chance have a dream interpreting book?" She asked.

"No, why? Is it about that dream?" She wondered.

"Kinda…" She replied she shrugged it off, and ate lunch quietly; she looked over at Remus, "Remus?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said looking up.

"Are you an Animagus?" She asked, he looked over and glared at Sirius, who just smiled cheekily.

He shifted, "No, I'd rather do it the legal way." He said stiffly.

"Well, of course, but you usually follow what these clowns do," She began.

"HEY!" James, said in mock tones of hurt, she only flipped him the bird and turned back to Remus.

"Anyway I'd think you would be one… don't you find it weird, that only one of you aren't an Animagus?" She asked.

Remus swallowed hard, "I'm just not, okay?" He snapped a little at her, making her frown.

She sighed in annoyance; she looked down at her watch "I got Divination, catch you later." She said shortly, grabbing her books and walking away. She hated being left out of things, and she knew there was more to it, then waiting to do it, 'legally'. She turned a few corners, and found the Divination Class with Professor Matthews.

The classroom had small round tables for everyone to sit at, with a partner, with different assortments of clothes, covering the tables, a Crystal Ball on each. She sat down next to a Slytherin girl, she turned and smiled, "Sienna." She said holding out her hand.

Instead of a frown, the girl actually smiled, "Kat, Kat London." She said shaking Sienna's hand.

"I haven't seen you around, you transfer from somewhere?" Sienna asked.

"Nah, I just usually sit in the back, but Lucius Malfoy got to it first, he annoys me to no end, he's such a bloody wanker." She said grinning.

Sienna laughed, "Tell me about it, I can't stand him! He's so arrogant, and snide." Sienna said, starting to like this girl.

"I know, yet, I kind of find him good looking." She commented, and then laughed at the gagging noises Sienna made, "He's not that bad!" She said.

"Yes, yes, I believe he is." She said, they both laughed, as the Professor told them to settle down, the class went fast, although Sienna spent most of her time horsing around with Kat, she had made another friend and a Slytherin no less, as least Lily would be pleased, she hated how the Slytherin's were treated.

"Hey, what class you in next?" Kat asked, as the class filed out, of the room, after the class was over.

"Transfiguration." She replied.

Kat's face lit up, "Me to! Want to walk together? You can introduce me to you're friends, I don't have many!" She said excitedly.

Sienna smiled, "Sure, I just need to talk to the teacher for a moment." She replied, Kat nodded and told her she would wait.

"Professor?" Sienna said, Matthews was getting ready for the next class, and cleaning up after the last class.

He looked up, "Sienna, something I can do for you?" He asked politely.

"Well, you see, I had a dream last night and I was wondering if it meant anything." She said looking at him.

"Hmmm, what was it about?" He asked sitting down, staring up at her.

Sienna sighed, and explained the dream to him, after sitting down, she explained what she had seen, the red eyes, the laughing, the pleading, the death, and some of things thing's that were said.

He sat quietly for a moment, "Well, I'm sure it was just a dream. I can't seem to think of any sense it makes. Some dreams are just like that, I'm sure it's nothing." He replied this comforted Sienna, to find out she was freaking out over nothing. "Just watch things." He said smiling.

She smiled, "Okay thanks," She said standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as she made her way out, she linked arms with Kat and walked to Transfiguration, yet in the back of her mind, she wasn't totally convinced it was just a dream.


	4. Discussing Match Making

**It's Just You're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Four: D**iscussing Match Making

_**K**at_ and Sienna made their way to Transfiguration, the whole way, pointing out boys, that they either found attractive or just plain annoying. Kat London was a girl from Slytherin, and most of the Slytherin's were very rude to people, and were mostly purebloods, although there were some that weren't.

When you heard the name, "_Slytherin_" you most likely would have thought of dark, mean, and cruel people, and _purebloods_. Although, like any race, religion or anything, they had their cliché's, and stereotypes, both you and I know, not all of them are like that, or I shall assume you know. Although Slytherin's like Severus Snape are mean, I am sure, in his subconscious, he wishes to be excepted by, all the other houses, however, this is how I see it, you however; may think he's an ignorant prat.

Kat London had no friends in Slytherin, the girls she shared a dorm with, were cruel, so Kat kept to herself, so to find Sienna who didn't flinch at her, well, it brought joy to Kat. Kat was from a long line of Purebloods, it was a small Wizarding family, the London's distant relatives of the Smith-London's, both may have been relatives, but they were completely different.

The Smith-London's were completely and utterly cruel, and needless to say, they think Lord Voldemort has his head screwed on right, to get rid of Muggles, Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, and anyone that isn't pureblood.

I know, and I suspect you know, that this is stupid, because if my memory serves me correct, Voldemort is Half-Blood, so it's quite preposterous, wouldn't they have to get rid of him too? Anyway, the London's are purebloods, but very nice, and are against Lord Voldemort, which is why Kat, doesn't get along with most of her relatives, it's an ongoing war between relatives.

Even so, she is plainly pretty, blonde hair, and green eyes, with small freckles across her face, which is weird, because most of the time it's redheads that have the freckles. Sienna and Kat walked into Transfiguration to see the classroom in an uproar.

Obviously McGonagall hadn't gotten there yet, the desks were pulled apart, so there was a huge walkway, and in the middle stood Sirius Black and James Potter, dueling with their school Quills, both had excitement written across their faces.

Kat and Sienna giggled, Ana and Lily, who had been previously watching them, with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, turned around, Ana seemed a little annoyed at seeing Kat, although Lily smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked, happily.

"Oh," Sienna said, remembering, Ana and Lily hadn't met her before, she realized why Ana seemed annoyed, she wasn't fond of Slytherin's, "This is Kat London," she began, "I met her in Divination, she's real nice." Sienna finished, casting a glance at Ana, who shrugged.

Lily stuck her hand out, "Lily Evans." Lily said, shaking it, Kat nodded smiling widely, at Lily, but it was often hard not to smile around Lily Evans, she had a bright demeanor, and could usually make the most unhappy person smile; but that was her gift, and Sienna was much thankful for it, at times.

Ana smiled weakly, "Anne Marie Travers," she said, shaking her hand, Sienna had told Kat previously that Ana had a bad image of Slytherin's and it could take time, Sienna walked over and sat down next to Ana, and Kat on the other side, of Ana, Lily was next to Sienna.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, what on earth are you doing?" A harsh voice demanded, they all turned around to see Professor McGonagall glaring at the two boys, "Detention in my office tonight seven pm; and don't be late!" She scolded, "I would have expected better, you being Head Boy!" She then rounded on Lily, "And you Ms. Evans, you just sat there and watched it, I would have expected you to have handled it by now, you _are _Head Girl!" She glared.

Lily nodded and glared at James, who looked down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Sienna smirked she had never seen James so shy before. The desks were pulled back, in their right order, and everyone settled down, Professor McGonagall got up to her desk, her lips in a thin line, which usually happened when she was upset.

"We will be going over basic things you learned in first year, after that, all the people that are taking my extra glass on Animagi, I want you to meet me in this classroom at 9 P.M tonight." She stated calmly. Sienna wrote the time down on a piece of paper and stuck it in her robes, for safe keeping.

Just as McGonagall had said, they went over things they learned in the First Year, how to transfigure an object into something else, simple stuff like that, which almost everyone if _not_ everyone were able to do.

After class, McGonagall rose, "Now, this is you're 7th and final year, here at Hogwarts. It will be sad to see some of you go, if you think 6th year was hard, this will be harder. You're going to be taking you're N.E.W.T's. These will determine what kind of jobs you will have, and if you get the job you're aiming for. As far as, an Auror, after you pass the N.E.W.T's test, there are three years of training, for others, you'll be thrown right into you're job. So work hard this year, because even though the other years counted, this counts a lot, you're excused." She said sitting back down, this for some reason made Sienna nervous. What if she didn't pass her tests?

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Sienna enjoyed; it seemed to come easy to her, the walk was a little long, due to the Transfiguration Classroom was a ways away from it.

"Oh, I forgot my books in McGonagall's room, go ahead without me." Lily said, waving, and turning down the hall.

Ana sighed, "We need to discuss getting Lily and James together." She said making sure Lily was out of an earshot.

Kat looked at Sienna and Ana perplexed, "Lily and James like each other, yet, they won't admit it, so we're going to do a little Match Making." Ana clarified, smiling a bit.

"Oh!" Kat said realization dawning on her face, "Okay, do you have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Well," Sienna began, "Not really, our friends, Remus and Sirius are in on it too. We only decided to do this yesterday, and we haven't gotten a chance away from Lily to talk about it." Sienna replied.

"I say we lock them in a broom closet." A male voice said, they turned around to see Remus and Sirius behind them, Sirius was smirking, "Naked." He finished.

Ana rolled her eyes, "No you buffoon!" She said rolling her eyes, "You are seriously demented!" She huffed.

Sienna sniggered, "Sirius, Remus, this is Kat, Kat, this is Sirius and Remus." She said smiling, Remus nodded and smiled.

Sirius, Sirius had to be stupid, he walked over, put his one hand behind his back, took Kat's hand, bent down and placed a kiss on her hand, "Nice to meet you milady." He said smiling charmingly.

Ana huffed, and walked ahead, Sirius stood up, "Ana!" He said calling after her, "I was just being polite!" He said.

Remus rolled his eyes, "They fight constantly, and remind me again why Ana likes him?" He said stating the obvious.

"Because," Sienna said holding an index finger up, "She's just like him!" She said, bursting out into laughter, "Don't tell her I said that, I don't want to have to sleep with one eye open," she said, and then added thoughtfully, "Maybe it would be safe to keep them closed, she'd gouge them out otherwise."

Remus' eyes got wide, "Violent one isn't she?" He asked.

"Sort of, just be nice to her; occasionally give her chocolate, a good amount of Sirius, and a little bit of sarcasm throw in some emotions if preferred, stir and viola! You have an Anne Marie." Sienna said grinning.

Remus laughed along with her, they caught up to Sirius and Ana who were still fighting, "I thought we were going to discuss Match Making?" Kat asked amused.

"Nah, Sirius and Ana are probably going to fight till class." Sienna stated, smirking slightly.

"I heard that!" Ana screamed, turning around, "We do not fight all the time, and we won't fight till class." She said, turning around, smacking Sirius, just outside the classroom door.

Sienna went to open her mouth when Ana said, "Oh shut up." Ana said, knowing what Sienna was about to say, they walked into class, and took their seats, Ana, Kat, and Remus at one table, James, Sirius and Lily at another.

Lily had just walked in and took a seat. She looked at James with some distaste, James only looked ahead, which was weird; he was always so bold with her. She seemed a little bothered he didn't look at her, Kat smirked, "Their smitten." She said.

Ana grinned, "I know, it's just getting them to admit it." She said Sienna nodded in agreement, as Professor Zeller walked in, telling everyone to quiet down. She like McGonagall went over, the basics, they had been told, that this year, there would be a few new things along with some old stuff, to keep it fresh in the mind.

Sienna felt another wad of paper hit her head, she looked over to see Sirius grinning, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper.

_Sienna-_

_Does Ana like me?_

Sienna raised an eyebrow, she looked over at him, and he had pleading puppy-dog eyes, she rolled her eyes, "What's that?" Ana asked, looking over, from her notes.

"Er… nothing…" Sienna said, pulling the note away from Ana's reach, she'd answer it on her own, without actually answering the question, she pulled some paper out of her notebook, and quickly wrote down a note, and she balled it up and threw it at Sirius who caught it perfectly.

He opened it up and frowned.

_Sirius-_

_She doesn't like you half as well as she should like; and she likes you half as well as you as you deserve. _

Sienna smirked remembered reading something like that in, "_The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring."_ It seemed like the perfect answer, he looked up and glared at her for a moment, he then took some paper from his notebook, and started to write down another note he balled it up, and threw it at her, she caught it for once.

_Sienna-_

_What. The. Hell. Just answer the question, please._

Sienna smirked at the message, she quickly jotted down another note, and threw it to him he caught it, giving her a weary look, as he opened it.

_Sirius-_

_Now that would be no fun at all for me, just to give you a straight answer now would it? Find out for yourself, look, in October we know 7th years have a Halloween ball, why don't you ask her to it? _

Sirius stared at the note for a few moments, he looked up at Sienna who was staring at him, and she shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile, before starting to take her notes, "What was that all about?" Ana asked, looking at Sienna.

"Nothing, just Sirius and I bullshitting." Sienna replied, writing her notes down quickly avoiding Ana's gaze.

"Right, you love Defense Against the Dark Arts; you don't bullshit with him or anyone; in this class Sienna." Ana said looking at her, "What was Sirius saying?"

"Um, he wanted uh… he wanted my notes." Sienna lied.

Ana looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, "Right, you do know you're a terrible liar right?"

Sienna only shrugged and continued taking notes, and it went until supper, where Kat was complaining about her butt "Damn… it hurts." She muttered, rubbing it.

Lily smirked, "Maybe bring a pillow with you next time to sit on." She answered.

Sienna shrugged, "I know, mine always hurts too, those chairs are hard!" She whined, taking a seat, at the Gryffindor table for supper.

Ana nodded as dinner appeared, they all dug in, Sienna looked over to see Remus, looking at a book while eating.

She rolled her eyes, "Remus, you're reading and eating? You're a bookworm." She said grinning, taking a bite of her corn on the cob.

Remus huffed, "I am not!"

"Are too." Sienna said, swallowing her mouth full of corn, and potatoes.

"I am not!" Remus argued.

"You so are Remus, although," She said, a thought popping into her head, "I bet I could kick you're butt at checkers, chess is too confusing, we should play checkers after supper." Sienna commented.

"Checkers is simple, I'm not sure it'd be fair that I play against you, it's a sure bet I'd win." He said.

Sienna smirked, "Wanna put you're money, where you're mouth is?" She asked grinning she and Remus were competitive with each other, constantly trying to out do the other, and making bets.

"Five Sickles." Remus said, his smirk, growing wider, and wider, although Sienna couldn't help but think, he looked good with a smirk.

Sienna and Remus shook hands, "We have an accord." She said, turning back to her food, she looked to the right of her and saw Ana smirking, she knew that smirk, it was stupid all knowing smirk, the smirk where Ana thought or had things figured out, "Shut up, Annie." She said.

Ana frowned, "Don't ever call me that again, it sounds so…ew." Ana said frowning at Sienna who smiled.

"I know that's why I called you it." She said, finishing up, everyone filed to their house's common rooms, as Lily turned to them, "James and I have a Head Boy and Girl meeting followed by a patrol of the halls, so by the time I get back, you will all be in bed." She said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later then Lily." Sienna and Ana said, Remus, Sirius, Peter and the girls walked to their dorms, saying goodbye to Kat, who made her way to Slytherin, they found the Fat Lady and told her the password, and walked into the room.

"Match Making," Ana said, "It's the perfect time, Lily and James aren't here." She said, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"I still say, we lock them in the broom closet, naked." Sirius said, throwing himself down on the couch.

Ana walked over, and pushed his feet down, and sat next to him, "Black, how would you like it, if someone locked in a broom closet naked?" She asked.

"I'd probably be happy." He said, with a raised eyebrow, laying his feet on her lap, wiggling his eyebrows, his arm was resting on the back of the couch, his head lay on the armrest of the couch.

Ana scowled, "Do you only think about sex, Sir-Black?" She asked, it was her own weird rule, that since she 'supposedly' hated him, she could only call him by his last name, not his first.

"Sir Black? Wow, now I'm a Sir to you, well, Ms. Ana, I don't always think about Sex, I think about Snogging, pranks, snogging, candy, snogging, you, sex, sex, frolicking through a field of daises and of course snogging." He said.

Sienna lost it, "Frolicking through a field of daisies? Are you insane?" She said laughing a little at the absurdness of it all, "At least you're confident in yourself." She said.

Ana was just staring at him, "Loser." She said smirking, at him, she took his shoes off, and was going to tickle his feet, she looked down, "Black, it's called, laundry, clean you're socks." She said curling her nose and throwing his feet off.

He scowled and threw a pillow at her, "Are we going to discuss match making or not?" He asked.

"Sure," Remus said, "I say we set them up on blind dates." He said.

Sienna smiled knowing what he was thinking, "Yeah, like tell Lily there's this guy we know, and we've set them up, when in reality it's James!" She said happily.

Ana turned around and smiled, "Yeah! Sirius and Remus can tell James, they've set him up with some chick!" She said happily.

Sirius pouted, "I liked the broom closet idea!" He whined, sitting up, and pouting at Ana, who made a decision not too look at him, or she'd give in.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Get you're mind out of the gutter, we're not doing the broom closet idea, do you know how embarrassing that would be, not to mention, how the hell we would get them out of their clothes; and to the broom closet un-noticed." She said. "Not to mention, getting Lily and James to strip." She finished.

Remus laughed, "Besides Padfoot," he began, "Lily would kill you, that is, if she got to you before James, _James_, I'm not sure what he would do, but, I can't say it would be good." He commented.

Ana smirked at Sirius's scowl, "Aw, why so serious Sirius?" She asked, grinning at the name pun, she had fun with his name puns.

He growled, "Stop with the name pun thing!" He said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her, he missed and hit Sienna.

She scowled, "Hey!" She said, picking it up and throwing it at him, hitting Ana in the back of the head, Ana turned around and threw it, hitting Remus, who threw it and it Sirius; they all looked at each other for a moment before grabbing pillows, and throwing them at Sirius.

"Hey, what did I do to deserve this?" He asked, as they all laughed hitting him with pillows, Sirius grabbed Sienna and threw her to floor, getting on top of her, and she at this point was laughing hysterically.

"Sirius…n-n-no!" She said, knowing what he was about to do, he reached down and started tickling her sides, she tried kicking him away but it was no use, "S-s-s-stop!" She laughed, "A-A-A-Ana!" She yelled for help, Remus was grinning.

"Now, now, Padfoot." He said, Sirius stopped, but instead of Remus helping her, he started tickling her bare feet, she started to laugh harder, if that was even possible, "R-R-REMUS!" She laughed.

Ana was getting a charge out of it, as Sirius grabbed her; that was until, McGonagall came in, in some sort of Nightcap, "To bed with all of you, you're making a great deal of racket!" She said, walking out, her lips in another thin line.

They all stopped, and took deep breaths from their laughing, and they all said goodnight, "That checkers game tomorrow, Remus." Sienna said winking he laughed and nodded, Ana and Sienna walked into their dorm and changed into their pajama's.

"That was fun." Sienna said truthfully.

"Yeah it was!" Ana said, sincerely meaning it, most of the time her and Sirius were fighting but they seemed to be having fun, the whole time Remus attacked Sienna, Sirius got a hold of Ana, "Goodnight Sienna." Ana said, turning out the lights.

"Night Ana." She said, closing her drapes around her bed, but; it wasn't going to be a good restful night for Sienna.


	5. Fights and Midnight Snacks

**It's just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Fights and Midnight Snacks

Sienna lay curled up in her bed, she looked like a Burrito, and she was wrapped up in a cocoon that was a tan comforter, and her redish hair was sticking out at the top, it was all you saw, was blanket and hair. She sighed contently in her sleep, unaware of Ana opening the curtain to the bed. She looked down and smirked at her friend, she was all wrapped up in sheet and blanket, and she was right in the middle. The pillows were above her head so she just lay on the mattress.

Ana leaned down and pulled some of the comforter away, "Go away." Sienna mumbled in her sleep, "Five more minutes mum." She said again before snuggling in further. Ana pulled on it more, she looked for an opening and pulled, she smirked proudly when she got it right.

The minute Ana had pulled on it, she unrolled Sienna and Sienna fell onto the floor on her back, the blankets now on her bed. "Mmm, Ana you cow." She muttered yawning.

"Moo," was Ana's only reply, "It's time to get up anyway, lazy ass." She said laughing as Sienna got herself up yawning again.

"That was a cruel way to wake someone up." Sienna said walking to the bathroom, only to hear Ana snigger. Sienna took a quick shower she walked out, dressed in her Uniform for school. "Seen my books?" She asked Lily who was painting her nails.

Lily shrugged, "Nope." She replied, she looked beat, she had dark rings around her eyes, "I hate patrolling halls. It's so boring, there's no action." She muttered; yawning deeply, as she did the paint brush to the nail polish moved and went across her finger, there was now a bright red streak across it. "Stupid." She muttered.

Sienna laughed, "Well don't say that around Sirius and his friends," Sienna began, "They'll make sure it isn't boring, which will make you wish it was boring." She laughed, diving under her bed; her books were all the way in the back, against the wall. She pulled out her wand, out of her robes and pointed them at the books, "Accio books!" She said, she screamed and dived to the side as they flew out, hitting Ana in the legs.

"Ow, watch, where you Accio you're books!" She said rubbing her legs glaring, "And Sienna has a point," She said turning her attention to Lily, "Not to forget Peeves as well, he'd make it less boring." Ana commented dryly.

Lily rolled her eyes finishing her nails, "Yeah it wouldn't be boring, it'd be hell. He's so annoying and he's got an obsession with water balloons and paint." She replied groaning.

Ana was still looking for a shirt, "Sienna have you seen the shirt my Grandmother gave me? The green one, I want it for later." Ana stated looking over at Sienna who looked away quickly. The Green Shirt said, "Irish Honey" as Ana was mostly Irish, it was a special shirt to Ana, she had leant it to Sienna for a while.

"Sienna, that is a really special shirt, she gave it to me before she died." Ana said looking sternly, Sienna pointed behind a small nightstand, looking quite guilty, Ana reached behind and saw the shirt and picked it up, "Sienna! What did you do to it?" She said looking at Sienna.

"Well…" She said turning to look at Ana and the torn shirt, "I kind of sort of fell and um…it ripped." She replied.

Ana was near tears, "I gave you something and hoped you have taken care of it! If you weren't such a klutz, this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled stomping by.

Sienna just sat on the bed quietly, wringing her hands as Ana stomped back out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry Ana." Sienna stated.

"It's always sorry with you, you don't take care of things, or other peoples things, you have no responsibility when it comes to taking care of things." She said walking by, grabbing her stuff and walking down to the common room.

"Great, I've ruined a friendship." Sienna said lying down on the bed, sighing, it was true. When it came to taking care of things Sienna was worst. A lot of her friends didn't want to lend her things because of it.

Lily sighed, "Nah, she'll get over it, but she has a point, you don't take care of things." Lily said softly, "Come on, lets go eat Breakfast." Lily suggested.

Sienna sat up and shrugged, "Sure." She replied grabbing her things and walking down to the common room, where Ana was talking to Remus, she looked up and saw Sienna and stomped out of the portrait hole.

Remus looked at her, "I heard." He said softly.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said, now pissed off, Ana wouldn't just accept the apology, which she meant. It wasn't like she purposely ripped it, now she had to go tell people about it.

"Hey it's not my fault." He replied, holding his hands up, frowning, Sienna stared at him in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes again, "You brought it up." She snapped.

"Yeah," he said getting angry, "To defend you, it's not my fault you ripped it." He said as Sirius and James came down along with Peter.

Sienna huffed, "Yes, but you had to bring it up! It's not like I wanted to go out and ripped the damn thing! It was an accident!" She yelled.

Remus now stood up, "I know! And if you had let me finish, I would have said I was on you're side! But since you're yelling maybe I'm not." He replied, equally angry.

"Fine!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He echoed, as Lily walked out, Sienna stomping behind her, she knew she was being a bitch at the moment but in all honesty she didn't care. She was pissed, and when Ana and Sienna got into a fight everyone knew, they would sneer at each other, and yell, scream, and berate. Yet, one minute they're fighting the next it's all good, but when they are fighting, it's like walking on egg shells with them.

As Sienna walked down the hall Kat caught up with them, "Hi!" She said happily, only getting a shrug in reply. "Something wrong?" She asked at Sienna's scowl.

"No, everything's just peachy!" She said, walking faster and storming into the Great Hall, she sat down and threw some food on her plate.

She hadn't noticed she had sat down next to Ana, "Hey, I didn't say you could sit next to me." Ana said.

Sienna sneered, "The table doesn't have Ana written across it, does it? I can sit where I want." She muttered.

Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus learned to just ignore it, that it was no good in trying to get them to make up, it just had to take it's course so of course they all ignored Ana and Sienna.

"So? I don't want to sit next to someone who ripped my shirt." Ana said, feeling childish at the moment.

Sienna took some eggs and threw it at Ana, "I didn't do it on purpose! It's not like I thought, 'Mmm Ana really likes this shirt, I should rip it just to piss her off'!" Sienna said.

"You did it with my jeans last year!" Ana protested, dumping syrup on Sienna who growled at her.

"You said," Sienna began, taking pancake and smashing it into Ana's head, "That my apology was accepted and it was forgotten!" She picked up bacon and threw it at Ana but missed and hit James.

"Hey, I didn't rip any shirt!" He protested, he grabbed some muffins and threw it at Sienna but she ducked at and hit Ana.

"Hey! She didn't do anything to you." Sienna said glaring as Ana chimed in, "Yeah! So what's it to you?" Ana picked up the syrup bottle and squirted it at James getting his glasses and hair messed up.

Ana and Sienna high-fived, the ripped shirt forgotten, Sirius stood up, "FOOD FIGHT!" The minute he said it everyone stood up and screamed along with him bacon, eggs, bread, and pancakes were flying around, syrup was raining down on them.

Ana and Sienna were under the table aiming at Sirius, Sienna turned to Ana, "Sorry about the shirt…" She muttered.

Ana sighed, "I suppose I should forgive you…" Ana said sighing dramatically, Sienna pouted, "Be careful next time, I'm sure a simple charm can fix the shirt." She said smiling they both shook hands and then squirted maple syrup at Sirius along with throwing a handful of Grape Jelly at his head.

Just as the girls laughed there was a shrill scream, "What is the meaning of this?" It was Professor McGonagall, Ana and Sienna knew they were in big trouble, "Who started it!" She asked as Sienna and Ana appeared out from under the table.

Everyone pointed to the Marauder's and Ana and Sienna. She glared at them, they all hung their heads.

"I would have expected it from them, but you Ms. Travers and Ms. Costello I am _ashamed_!" She said glaring, "A month detention with Filch!" She said, "Everyone but these six out," She yelled turning to Ana, Sienna, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius, "Start cleaning." She stated.

"But-" James began, but he quickly shut up as McGonagall glared at him, her lips as thin as ever.

"Don't start with me, Filch get some water and soap." She said turning to face the grinning caretaker, "No Magic." She said walking off, as the Great Hall cleared out. It was a mess, it was dripping of syrup and jelly and everything else.

James turned to Ana and Sienna, "You're fights cause way too much TROUBLE." He said glaring as Filch came in with a lot of water, Ana and Sienna only shrugged getting to it, Sienna groaned as she scrubbed under the table, "Who stuck gum to the table? It's gross." She said taking a fork that had been thrown and prying the gum off.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is, someone wiped a dry booger to the table." He said curling his nose, everyone crawled over and looked, "Ewww," said Ana, "Who did it?" She asked.

Remus shrugged, "Not a clue, but it's nasty, but could we stop gawking at the snot and get to working here?" He asked.

They all looked at him with a doe in the headlights look, "Can we clean this up?" He said again looking at them all.

They all groaned and started scrubbing, "Oooh pancake." James said picking one up and taking a bite out of it, "Tasty." He said sitting down and eating it.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Potter that was on the floor!" She said making gagging noises, "It's gross." She finished.

"Hey," He defended, "I got no breakfast." He finished his floor pancake and started to scrub, Remus seemed to want nothing to do with Sienna so she acted like she was scrubbing and scrubbed her way towards Remus.

She smiled, "Remus." She said in a sing song voice. Nothing. He just continued to clean up mounds and mounds of wasted Syrup. "Remus, come on." She pouted. He slammed the rag into the water, splashing it everywhere and ignoring her, "I'm sorry." She said pouting.

He sighed and turned around, "Sienna," He said scratching the back of his head, "You have a hot temper, just like Ana." He continued earning a 'hey!' from Ana, "And I've come to ignore this, I know you're sorry, just be nice." He said smiling a little, "You tend to be a bully."

Sienna pouted and then smiled, "So how about that checkers match later?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Didn't forget about it," He said returning to scrubbing, "And I'm kicking you're butt." He said happily.

"You wish." She said putting soap in his hair, "Ha-ha, soap hat." She said laughing as he swiped a sponge across her head, "Ewww, that's nasty." She muttered as he laughed.

Within in two hours, the Great Hall looked like new, McGonagall came in as they all stood up, she looked around making sure they had gotten everything, "Since you missed Charms and Potions," She said glaring, "I've put you're assignments in the Gryffindor common room, I expect them done but tomorrow." She said leaving them, they followed her to Transfiguration a while later after cleaning up their hair.

It went surprisingly slow, all of them were beat from scrubbing all the tables, and the floors and the walls. They barely caught that they had Homework and it needed to be done by tomorrow and turned in. Defense Against the dark arts was a double, till supper, where everyone seemed less rambunctious then earlier that morning, yet they all noticed the Great Hall seemed to be cleaner then normal.

"Hey where's my gum that was under here." A boy said, from behind Sienna, "I was saving that." He pouted.

Sienna and Ana looked at each other with curled noses, "Ewww." They said yawning, it was a hard day for them. After supper they all trudged up to the Common room to see they had loads of Homework to do.

"Holy crap…" Sienna said, seeing they had a huge essay on Potions and a report on Charms, not only that, but they also had a Transfiguration essay and a Defense against the Dark arts essay.

"Too much writing." Sirius complained, "I hate writing." He said throwing himself down on the couch.

Their arms and legs hurt from the scrubbing and they were tired from the work, "Let's make a pact now," James began, "That we never have another food fight in Hogwarts for the rest of our lives." He yawning.

"Ditto to that." Ana said, "I don't ever want to have to pick boogers off of tables that was just disgusting."

"What's disgusting is watching someone eat it!" Remus commented, they all looked at him oddly, "Hey, it was in Charms yesterday, I saw him pick it and eat it." He replied.

They all made gagging noises, "Gross!" James said.

"Too much information!" Sienna chimed.

"Didn't need to know that." Ana said, her face a little green from hearing the story, she nearly wanted to puke.

"Interesting, very interesting." Sirius commented, caressing his imaginary goatee, smiling a little.

"You're sick." Ana said, curling her nose, "It's not interesting it's nasty, let's also vow we never discuss this gross stuff again."

"Yeah," Sienna said sighing, "It makes me want to heave." She finished, grabbing her books and walking to the dorms, "Gonna go do my Homework." She stated.

Remus and James nodded, "Yeah, we're going to go up their too, joining us Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, I'd probably fall asleep gonna stay here." He muttered yawning a little.

They all nodded and left Ana and Sirius sitting on the floor in front of the fire, studying, which looked odd, Sirius hated studying, Ana chuckled, she meant to do it to herself but it came out loud.

Sirius looked over, "What?" He asked amused.

"Oh, it just looks weird, that's all." She said smiling.

"What looks weird?" He asked.

"You studying." She explained, looking over, she couldn't help but think he looked really good with his hair hanging down in front of his eyes, and the fire dancing in them, he laughed a little which came out more of a bark.

"Really?" He asked, "I study, just not in front of you." He said laughing more.

She smiled, "You should more, you look good in front of a book." She said, it wasn't often you saw Sirius Black reading it just wasn't apart of him, but to see him in front of a book, it was refreshing.

He smirked wiggling his eyebrows, "Really? I wonder if the ladies will like it…" He said smiling, looking dreamy eyed.

She huffed, "Can we never have a conversation without you thinking about that stuff?" She asked slightly annoyed.

He shrugged, "What, I was just asking…" He said, not realizing every time he was with another girl, it bothered her, it ate her up inside, she wanted to tear every girl he had been with limb from limb.

"You can be blind, sometimes." She replied, as her stomach growled, she hadn't had much at dinner, she was tired at that moment, but she seemed to be getting a second wind all of a sudden.

"Hungry?" He asked, "Wanna go for a midnight snack?" He asked smiling, standing up, and stretching.

She smiled and stood up, "Okay, sure… but dinner is over." She said, frowning slightly, "We can't."

He grinned, "Come on, I'll show you." He said grabbing her hand, which sent chills down her spine, she flushed a little, they walked out of the Portrait hole, they looked around, it was dark, everyone was in bed or studying.

They made sure Filch wasn't around, and he had her running down the halls, he took a left and then right, and stood in front of a wall, he took his wand out and hit it a couple times saying something, there a passageway opened and there was the kitchen house elves running about.

"Mr. Black sir." Said one bowing, Ana rolled her eyes, and refrained from laughing, no wonder he had a big ego.

"Sandwiches?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ana said, Sirius told them to make them Sandwiches and they ran about, working quickly, Ana couldn't help but think how they looked a little weird, "House elves huh?" She asked as they were brought their food.

"Yup," he said taking a bite, "Cool huh?" He asked.

"I guess, so you take a lot of girls here?" She asked smirking a little as Sirius coughed on his food.

He shrugged, "Not really, to tell you the truth, you, James, Peter and Remus are the only ones I've taken here." He stated smiling a little.

Ana wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or wonder if she was just one of the guys, "I see, I would have thought maybe you took a lot of girls here." She said.

"If you think, I'm a playboy or something… you're wrong." He said looking a little hurt, "Despite my reputation… I'm not what you think." He stated finishing up.

He seemed upset and now Ana felt like a jerk, "I didn't mean it that way, I mean… I was just curious…" She replied softly.

He shrugged and smiled, "Its okay, look we better get back, studying to do." He said, "Besides I'm sure you have a lot of guys." He stated.

"Why would you think that?" Ana asked surprised.

"Well you're pretty so I just assumed." He stated as they snuck along the halls, she looked over at him in shock.

"Err," She said as they entered the common room, "I'm gonna go study with Sienna," She said nervously, "Bye." She said quickly grabbing her books and running up the steps.

Sirius sighed, "Dummy." He said to himself "Now you've ruined it."


	6. He's One of The Girls

**It's just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **He's one of the Girls

Ana trudged up the steps to the Dorm room, she wanted to kick herself for just leaving Sirius like that; but she hadn't expected him to compliment her. Ana usually had trouble taking compliments from guys, her tongue usually felt paralyzed and she had no clue what to say. She wasn't sure what got into Sirius, she couldn't remember him ever complimenting her. To him complimenting her meant nagging her to go out on a date with her, or say, she was the '_lucky one_' that he chose to fancy. She rolled her eyes, "Idiot." She mumbled, smiling a bit.

She came to the door and opened it up, seeing Sienna sitting on the ledge near the window working hard on her homework, it was only when Ana closed the door that Sienna looked up she smiled, "Thought you were going to study in the Common Room?" She asked setting her quill down.

Ana shrugged, "Eh, you know how it is, with Sirius. He never takes anything serious." She lied.

Sienna sniggered, "Name Pun." She muttered, giggling again, "But Siriusly, Sirius is not Sirius at all." Sienna burst into a fit of giggles as Ana stood there staring at her friend; shaking her head.

"Enough with the name pun." She said, sitting down next to Sienna near the window, they looked out and saw that it look like a pretty clear night out, clouds were seemingly going away, and a full moon appeared, "Pretty…" Ana muttered getting her books, to start her Potions essay.

Sienna sighed, she was zoning out, there was so much homework she was sure she was going to be there for the next ten years, "I hate this," She muttered, "No more food fights, because it ends up in a shit load of homework." She said drawing squiggles on a half blank sheet of paper. It was supposed to be used to do her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, she had so far written:

_The difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf, something we learned in Third Year, an Animagus is a Wizard who elects to turn into an Animal; however a Werewolf has no choice. At each full moon the person makes the painful transformation to a Werewolf. There are different ways to become a Werewolf; one of the main ones is being bit by one, so far there has been no cure found. The name most likely came from the Old English "wer" or (were); meaning man, or human. Being bit by a Werewolf gives you, "Lycanthropy" a very painful thing to have. There are different legends on how to become a Werewolf, one being that one must remove their clothing and put a belt on made of wolfs skin. There was also rubbing the body in a magic salve. There was also drinking from enchanted streams or to drink water out of the footprint of said animal. There were also ways to remove the beast shape form, one included was removing the belt or skin of the wolf; or to be struck three blows on the forehead by a knife. One European folk tale included throwing an iron object over the Werewolf to make it reveal its human form. Of course these are only folk tales, and even if they believe it's real, they don't know the extent of being a Werewolf. I myself do not know it. It's a painful process, and most likely very painful to endure. Once it turns from Human to Werewolf, it no longer knows who he is; he would attack his own friend. _

Sienna sighed she would never be able to capture the essence of what it was like, unless she herself was a Werewolf. She read it over and over again, something was bothering her. She just didn't like how she had written it, and it looked like poor workmanship to her.

Ana was working hard on her Potions essay, Sienna sighed and looked back outside, and saw figures running out onto the Hogwarts grounds, they came into the moonlight a little and she realized it was the Marauders, she furrowed her brow, "Ana…" she said nudging her, "Ana, look!" She said again.

Ana sighed, "No, I'm busy." She stated, continuing to write away, every now and then stopping to make sure she had the facts right.

Sienna rolled her eyes she grabbed Ana and pushed her towards the window, "Marauders." She stated, Ana's eyes got large for a moment, then she narrowed and she rolled her eyes.

She pulled away from Sienna and continued to look out the window, "What the hell are they doing out?" She asked queer of the Marauder's intentions. They continued to watch, Sirius, turned into a dog, James turned into a Stag, and Peter turned into a rat they were all surrounding Remus, who seemed to have a look of pain on his face.

He looked sickly, he looked up towards the moon and got this dazed and pained look on his face, it was then when he started to transform… it was then Sienna realized why Remus got testy when Sirius told her he was an Animagus, she also realized why he never told her if he was.

It was because he wasn't…he was Werewolf. Sienna found she wasn't scared more like surprised, yet she felt in some sick way inspired. She would be able to describe the transformation because she had seen it. Ana was just staring, "Wow, can you say, 'Ahwoo'?"

Sienna sniggered and then slapped her hand over her mouth, "We need to be nice." She replied, appalled she had laughed, "I mean I'm sure it's painful." Sienna said staring as they ran off into the shadows.

Ana sighed, "First off, aren't you afraid that the person you fancy is a Werewolf? Secondly, we're just teasing. Thirdly I can't believe I like a DOG." Ana said gagging a little at the thought of it.

Sienna sighed, "I don't know, I guess…it's only once a month… and as long as I stay away from him during his Transformation it would be okay. I don't know. If I think about it logically, I'm safe as long as I stay away from him once a month. I like Remus; I'm not a prejudice person." Sienna stated, "I mean yeah, let's say we do get together, let's say we marry and have kids, there's probably a huge chance they could have Werewolf in them…" She finished.

Ana shrugged, "Which is okay, because you've made it clear to every guy in school, you don't want kids. So hey, it works out." She said grinning, "Admit it you still like him." She grinned cheekily.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I like him. Though it is dangerous…" Sienna said looking out.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up are you really dumb enough to hang around during that time?" She asked.

Sienna shrugged, "No…" She trailed off.

"So what are you complaining about? You like him, you don't want kids, and it's obvious he likes you." Ana finished.

There was no more talk about it, Sienna quickly finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, with a great description of how Werewolves transform and she had Remus to thank.

**----**

The next morning Sienna woke up early, Ana was in bed snoring away. Sienna had gotten most of her work done, and went to bed before Ana did, so she got more sleep. She smirked at Ana; Sienna finished putting her robes on and snuck over to Ana who was snoring softly.

"Ana…" Sienna whispered, barely able to contain her laughter, "Ana Sirius is here, and he wants to make out with you." She giggled to herself.

Ana opened her eyes and smirked, "Liar." She rolled back over and sighed, "Can't you tell Flitwick that I've got, "Too-Much-studying illness"?" She asked groaning.

Sienna raised an eyebrow and sat down on her bed, "Nope, 'sides, he'd never buy it; you'd get extra homework and detention." Sienna commented, slipping on her shoes.

Ana sat up, her hair looked like a rats nest, she rolled her eyes and got out of bed, "Thank God it's almost Friday." She muttered walking to the bathroom, Sienna heard the shower turn on.

Sienna stood up, she walked over to the bathroom, over Ana's mess of essay's, potion bottles, cauldron's, cauldron cakes, and chocolate frogs and their cards, she walked in and looked through her case of earrings. She hadn't worn any in a while so she thought she would put some on.

She grabbed two hoop earrings that were swirly in the middle, they were bright purple, she put them on, they were big and dangly, and even if Lily thought they were wild and a little gaudy the were Sienna's favorite.

Sienna roamed around the room in boredom, Lily had left early due to the fact she needed a book from the Library, so Sienna sat there looking around, she hated entertaining herself or being alone. Finally to what seemed like ages to Sienna, Ana came out dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Ana commented yawning loudly, her eyes had dark bags under them, and she looked like one hex would do her in.

Sienna nodded and smiled, they linked arms and walked down the Hall near the Great Hall were people were thronging around, Sirius and James approached them quickly looking a little sullen.

"Hey, guys." Sienna said in a chipper mood however neither James nor Sirius smiled like they normally did.

"Hey, can we uh… talk privately?" James asked, looking around at all the kids, who were thronging around, from where they were standing.

Ana and Sienna looked at each other, they both thought the guys were acting weird, the girls shrugged, but it was Ana who answered, "Sure, I guess." She said.

James and Sirius walked ahead, both Sienna and Ana wondered what it was about, Sienna kept going back to what they had seen the night before. Finally they came upon a deserted hall, near the Hospital Wing, "What's this about?" Ana asked James.

Sirius sighed, "Well, last night," He began making Sienna suck in a breath, had they seen the girls watching? "We saw you two looking out the Window, Remus is pretty…_upset_." He finished.

Sienna frowned, "Why would he be _upset_?" She asked stupidly.

James rolled his eyes, "Don't act stupid, because you're not. You know his _condition_," He began, earning a surprised look from Sienna, "You can't tell anyone, not even Lily." He said.

Ana frowned, "Why can't we tell Lily? She's our friend." She replied.

Sirius sighed, "Because, she's headgirl, as nice as Lily is, she might believe that Remus would need to leave the school because of his…_condition._" Sirius stated a little sharply.

Ana sighed, he did have a point; they didn't know how Lily would react to it, "Fine, fine. I just don't see the problem, he's still Remus, it's not like we're going to avoid him like the plague."

Sienna nodded, "Yeah, he in there, in the Hospital Wing?" She asked, looking at the closed doors.

Sirius nodded, "He's resting right now, but yes. Why don't you come visit him later? Make him feel better." Sirius asked looking between, Ana and Sienna.

Ana shrugged, "Sure," She said turning to Sienna, "Be sure to bring a checker board, Black." She replied remembering Remus and Sienna hadn't had their match yet.

Sirius nodded and grinned, "Sure." He said. They all made their way to the Great Hall, where they had a relatively good breakfast, the owls came fluttering in dropping mail.

Sienna got a letter from her Mother and the _Daily Prophet_.

_Dear Sienna,_

_How are things going? I still hate these owls they peck you if you don't pay them! Anyway, I miss you already, send best wishes to you're friends, and tell Remus at Christmas I'm sending some of my homemade fudge! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sienna laughed a little, Remus, Sirius, James, Ana and Lily had visited her house during the summer and last Christmas her Mother had sent fudge and Remus just loved it. Of course, Sienna's Mom liked Remus, Sirius and James; well… she thought they were most likely class clowns; which they are.

She then picked up the _Daily Prophet_ she opened it up as Ana looked over to see if there was anything interesting.

**YOU-KNOW-WHO RISING**

_Muggle Killings are getting worse, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is surely behind it. Yet the question remains, "Can we Catch him?" A lot of people are scared; Muggles are confused as to why people are dropping dead for no apparent reason. Even Muggles are starting to wonder beyond their metal wands, that maybe something else is going on. Fudge the Minister of Magic insists that he will be caught and sent to Azkaban in an interview last week we were told he was to have said, "We will catch him, he can't escape the law. We must all remain calm at a time like this he will be taken care of. In the mean time, all Wizarding families will get a list on how to prepare." Even with the list some question whether or not you can prepare, the killings are getting worse, last week no less then 5 Muggles were found dead, hopefully He will be caught._

Sienna sighed, the dream flashing through her mind again, "He's stupid to think we can prepare." Sienna muttered.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "Why? I think we should." She said sipping her orange juice.

Sienna turned around, "Living in fear, that's a prescription for a relaxed life. Really, we can't live the rest of our lives afraid to go out because he might attack. There are things you just can't prepare for, no matter how much you try. And if you spend you're life preparing for something to happen, you're just wasting you're time. As far as preparing, we need to be ready strength wise." She replied.

Ana shrugged, "True, but he meant strength wise," She said taking a bite of her bacon.

"Ana, have you ever gotten one of those lists?" Sienna asked, "It's how to secure you're house, something like that isn't going to stop him, or just because you're in you're house by 9 he's not going to attack. Fudge is stupid that way." Sienna muttered rolling her eyes.

Sirius nodded, "True Sienna, but his job is to calm the people down, and do you honestly think or even see Fudge fighting? No! He'd send out the Auror's." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

James nodded, "Fudge in my eyes isn't a good Minister, he'd want to send everyone else out, and have them die before he finally had to fight. He's the Minister, he directs people. I think the Ministry could have picked a better one, that's just me." He replied, actually making sense for once.

Ana sat there, "Wow, you two actually said something intelligent, are you feeling well?" She asked smirking a little. She reached over and felt both James and Sirius' heads, "You feel okay…" She laughed.

James rolled his eyes and pushed her hand off, "Oh come off it; we can be serious, right Padfoot?" He asked, turning to Sirius.

Sienna sniggered, "How the hell can you be serious with names like that?" She asked laughing.

Sirius scowled, "Hey, my… _you-know-what_ is a dog and they have padded feet. Thus, Padfoot." He said as if he was explaining this to a child.

Ana sniggered, "Nice one," She said, actually laughing at Sirius, making him grin a little.

Sienna pouted, "Hey! Be nice!" She said sniffing a little, acting as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Aw!" James cooed, leaning over and hugging Sienna really hard, "I'll be nice to you."

Sienna looked up and saw Lily sitting down and glaring giving her the, "He's mine" look, "Get off me Potter." She said grinning a little.

"Aw, I knew you cared." James said laughing Sienna rolled her eyes and messed up his hair, "Oooh, thanks." He said happily.

Sienna sighed, "That's right, you like the ruffled hair look." She said smirking a little.

A while later, they headed to Charms, which went quickly, classes that day went quickly, Sienna was pleased when she found she got a top score on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on Werewolves, she had did the Transformation good and she really did good on the Theory of Origin and old Folk tales that people believed. The last class that day was Transfiguration, which was difficult, she found this Saturday at Nine P.M she had to take another Animagi class, the first one was hard, she often wondered how Sirius and James did it she made a mental note to ask them later.

Sienna found that in 7th year, they learned some new things, but most of it was a review of what they had learned in previous years, which was fine with Sienna, she found 1st through 5th was her best years, 6th; was a little harder but she managed.

She was pleased to find out so far, she was doing well on making her way to be an Auror, although the prospect of three year training didn't thrill her; she was willing to work for what she wanted. She sighed as they walked out of the last class, they had all decided to eat, and then go visit Remus down at the Hospital Wing.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, save for Sirius talking about his family, since Ana had asked, "I don't get along with them," He said, "I'm pretty much disowned, James' family is like my second home, I usually either spend Christmas here or with him." He said.

Ana kind of sat there, "Sorry, I didn't know…" She said softly.

Sirius shrugged unfazed, "You didn't know, I really can't stand Bellatrix Black, god, I hate her." He said heatedly, "I however do like my Cousin Andromeda she's disowned as well; she married Ted Tonks a Muggle, she also had a daughter Nymphadora Tonks." He said smiling, "She's five right now, and awesome, I like to spend time with her." He said happily.

Ana smiled somewhat, "Cute, you like kids." She said quietly so only Sienna could hear, Sienna laughed as they finished up, they all walked to their Common Room to put their books away before visiting Remus, but found he was sitting on the couch.

He looked up and looked somewhat upset, Sirius came over and grinned, "Aw, Remus don't feel down-" Sirius went to continue on when Remus glared at him obviously knowing what was coming.

He cut him off, "Don't even start with the Werewolf jokes, it's annoying!" He snapped.

Sienna came around and grinned, she couldn't contain it, "So this is probably a bad time to say, "Ahwoo!"?" She laughed, earning a grin from Ana who joined in the laughter.

He glared, "Yes it is a bad time." He snapped, crossing his arms.

Ana grinned, "Sounds like it's someone's time of month." She laughed, standing in front of the couch with Sienna who was sniggering, but covering it up with her arm; it will was obvious she was laughing.

She grinned, "You're like us women, Remus. You have that time of month, with pain, moodiness and I supposed occasionally bleeding." Sienna said referring to his cuts.

James snorted, and turned around quickly at Remus' glare, "She has a point Moony." Sirius said grinning.

"You people and you're annotations, and werewolf jokes!" He protested throwing his arms up in the air, in annoyance, it seemed like everyone was against him.

Sienna cooed, "Aw, Remus, we women understand!" She said smiling sweetly at him.

Ana nodded, "That's right we got to stick together in our times of need." She said with a sympathetic smile, walking over and patting him on the shoulder; however this was not making Remus any happier.

At this point Sirius and James were laughing their asses off, nearly wetting themselves, "Remus! You're one of the girls!" They choked out.

He turned and glared at Ana, who smiled innocently, "The Mood swings are the worst aren't they Remus?" She asked grinning, Sienna sniggered.

Sienna walked over and threw an arm around him, "Maybe a Midol would help huh?" She asked, laughing really hard.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Midol never works for me, my best bet is Tylenol, and Advil is the only other thing besides Tylenol that works for me." She said joining Sienna in the laughter.

He scowled at Sienna, "So does this mean I can't copy from you're Astronomy homework?" Sienna asked seriously.

Ana fell off the couch laughing in hysterics, Remus glared, "You people are hopeless." He said shaking his head walking up to the dorms.

Ana and Sienna straightened up and turned to Sirius, their next Victim, Sienna grinned, "So Sirius how's the fleas been lately? Maybe you ought to ask for Flea Spray this Christmas." She said laughing.

Ana sniggered, "Yeah, Sirius have you been out in the rain lately? You smell like wet dog." Sienna lost it again at this comment.

"Say, you're hair's getting a little long, is it time for a trip to the groomers?" Sienna asked smirking, Sirius was scowling at this point, James was laughing his ass off, and you'd swear he would explode with laughter.

"Oy! Padfoot, their a hoot." He said through laughter.

Ana stood up, "Oy! Leave the hair alone, I like guys with long hair." She said, she realized what she had said, and tried not to blush.

Sirius grinned, "I always knew you fancied me, Travers." He said laughing this time, which sounded like a bark.

"Watch it Ana, dogs usually have bad halitosis, not to mention they drool when their around something they like." Sienna said grinning.

Ana laughed, "You're not the only one in school with long hair Black, you better think about that." She said after recovering.

He pouted and whined which made Sienna go at it again, "Aw, Sirius do you want a doggy treat?" Sienna asked, "Perhaps we can take you for a walk if we find a doggy leash." She cooed.

James stopped laughing, he transfigured a Leash and walked over to the door and patted his legs as if he was calling a dog, "Come here boy, come on, be a good doggy, come on!" He said, and then lost it again, slumping against the wall.

Sirius chose to ignore this, he flipped him off and turned to Sienna grinning, "Aren't you training to be an Animagus?" He asked. "You going into Auror training and all, what are you turning into?" He asked.

Sienna stood up and straightened out with a raised eyebrow, "Er, a black cat… what's wrong with that?" She asked queerly.

James and Ana silently watched the exchange, seeing as if they looked at each other or the dog leash Ana held in her hand they'd lose it again, "Well Dogs don't like cats." He said grinning evilly.

Sienna pouted, "Aw! Come on Sirius! It was a JOKE!" Sienna whined, Sirius only grinned wider, yet as Sienna thought about it she grinned, "Yet cats have claws," She began, "they are more agile," she continued, "AND!" Sienna said grinning, "They can jump on the backs of dogs…ALL _CLAWS_ OUT." Sienna said sticking her tongue out at him.

By this time Lily had walked in from the portal and stood there with a raised eyebrow looking at Ana and James, "They fight like cats and dogs don't they?" She asked, causing James and Ana to lose it again, "Maybe we should set them up?" She asked.

Ana stopped laughing right away, "Nah, she likes Remus." She replied, smirking as James continued to laugh.

James finally composed himself, "They're just close friends, and they always fight. Last year some guy was giving Ana and Sienna a hard time and he went and attacked the guy like a bulldog." He paused for a moment before screaming, "NO PUN INTENDED!"

Sirius grinned, "You're a Stag you know Prongs." Sirius began Lily looked over at Ana who shook her head "you don't want to know!"

Sienna laughed, "Yeah, Stags frolic around and leave droppings on the side of the road, bwuahahaha." Sienna laughed.

Ana grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Sienna hitting her in the head, "Ow," Sienna said pouting, "What was that for?" She asked.

Ana grinned, "For bwuahahaha-ing." She commented, picking her nails as if she had nothing better to do.

Sienna pouted, "What? Can't someone 'bwuahahaha' once in a while?" She whined, something Sienna was really good for.

Ana shook her head, "No, someone, especially you; cannot 'bwuahahaha' once in a while, never for that matter."

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "What is there a Wizarding law against it?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

Ana leaned against the couch continuing to pick her nails, "Nope," She said feeling it was a good explanation; however she felt Sienna staring and continued. "Comic book villains 'bwuahahaha' or 'Muahaha', therefore you can't say it." She replied.

Sienna shrugged, "I was a comic book villain in my past life." She said randomly, sniggering at it.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you go from Comic Book villain to real person?" She asked, Sienna only shrugged at this, she didn't care she liked to 'bwuahahaha'.

About this time Remus came back down, "Ahwoo!" James called as he walked down the steps James fell back into laughing again.

Ana tried not to laugh from her position on the couch, she waved Remus over and tried to kick James in the shin but he was too far away, so she hit him in the face with a pillow. Sienna was sitting across from Ana on the couch; Remus came over and sat between them. Sienna giggled, "How's it going Remus?" She asked grinning madly.

Ana summoned the pillow back and pushed Remus far enough back and hit Sienna with it, she laid back on the arm rest, ignoring the shocked protests and laid her feet on Remus' lap, Sienna glared, "Get you're feet off him!" She said jealously, she blushed realizing she said it out-loud, and quickly said, "What to do you want to do?" Changing the subject.

Remus looked confused and Ana spoke up, "I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be hanging around with these losers," she said gesturing towards Sirius and James, smirking at them.

James scowled and then said, "I know what we can do! We can play, 'How long it takes to annoy Remus'!" He yelled happily.

Remus glared, "_Why _is everyone out to get me today?" He asked in annoyance.

"Aw," Sienna and Ana cooed, hugging him from both sides, "Aw, Remmy…" Sienna said laughing.

"Don't ever call me that." He said smirking a little.

Ana grinned, "It's okay Remmy-Dear, Sienna still loves you." She then turned to James ignoring both Remus' and Sienna's spluttering, "I don't want to annoy Remus. Us girls have to stick together…" She trailed off, "I think we should…" She said trying to think of an idea, Sienna could almost _see_ the light go off over her head, "GIVE BLACK A MAKEOVER!" She yelled.

Sienna brightened up, she jumped up on the couch, "YEAH LETS DO IT!" She cheered jumping up and down on the couch.

Lily looked up from her book interested now, Sienna, Lily and Ana huddled together and started talking, and giggling, Remus and James looked amused, Sirius looked scared.

They looked up and smirked at him, he tried to slowly back away, "Ladies," He laughed nervously.

Sienna smirked at him, "Aw come on Sirius; seriously it will be fun!" She said happily, getting closer and closer, she laughed at the name pun.

Sirius looked over at Remus, giving him a pleading look, Remus laughed, "Sorry mate, us girls got to stick together." He replied laughing.

Ana snorted and pouted at Sirius, sticking out her lower lip, Lily and Sienna surrounded him and grabbed him, "Come on," Lily said, "It's you're chance to be in the girls dormitory!" She said as they drug him along.

Sirius groaned, "The ONE time I get to be in the girls dorm room and it has to have MAKEUP involved." He said really loud making all the girls in the Gryffindor common room look at him oddly.

Sirius sighed as the guys below laughed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/n: **_LOL! Sorry, about the Annie thing, every time I hear Annie I think of the movie, Annie the little Orphan! Lol. _


	7. Mist and Shadow

**It's Just You're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Mist and Shadow

Ah, the beauty of it, torturing Sirius Black with cosmetic products. Who know it could be so much fun? Lily and Sienna threw Sirius onto a chair in front of a small vanity in their dorm room. Sirius was still pouting, Ana had already warned him that if he tried anything she'd put a binding charm on him, this shut him up, although he continued to pout. Lily ran to the bathroom to get her makeup supplies, she also got a mud masque to cleanse his pores.

Sirius was laughing in fear, "You're not really going to go through with this are you ladies?" He asked chuckling nervously again.

Ana grinned evilly, "Oh yes, we are, and you're going to enjoy it Black." She said manically rubbing her hands together.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I feel you're too excited about this?" She replied laughing.

Ana shrugged, "Who wouldn't enjoy torturing Black, or any egotistical man for that matter? I mean, this will ruin his ego, by putting makeup on him." Ana replied laughing again.

Sienna shrugged, "Personally I think it could make him more of a man, you know? Putting makeup on, and feeling okay with it? Being that secure in their masculinity?" She said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, now that I think about it…" He trailed off happily.

Ana however ruined this, "No! He'll look gay!" Ana said, not wanting Sirius to feel good about it, it would take all the fun away.

Sienna sighed, "I guess you're right, if Remus ever put makeup on, not sure I'd feel the same." She said crossing her arms, in reality she was just playing along with Ana.

Sirius however did not notice this and whined, "Aw, come on!" He begged, "I'll do anything!" He said.

Ana smirked, "Promise you'll never ask me out again!" She replied, in reality she didn't want that, she just wanted to see how desperate he was, and if he was ever serious about asking her out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Nope, can't promise you that, love." He laughed looking up to see Ana sigh annoyed.

Soon Lily came out with everything, all the girls giggled and they first applied the mask, Sirius sat there whining, "It burns." He said.

Ana was filing her nails, "You have to keep it on for 20 minutes." She replied nonchalantly.

"So," Sienna began looking at Lily, "Ana and I know this guy, who needs a date for Hogsmead." Sienna said looking at Ana, they both knew this was the perfect time and it would silently cue Sirius to know, to go to James tonight.

Sienna cast Sirius a glance who nodded quietly, Lily however didn't see, "Yes, he's great, kind of shy, and we thought maybe you would go to Hogsmead with him?" Replied Ana.

Lily raised an eyebrow looking between her two friends, "Really? What's his name?" She asked.

"Well, he just goes by "J" for some reason." Sienna said lamely, Ana kicked Sienna's shin under the bed, Sienna kicked back.

"Interesting, is he cute?" Lily asked more interested, she had been dateless for a while, "Yet I dunno…" She said hesitantly, Sienna and Ana knew Lily liked James and wasn't sure she wanted to go out with anyone else.

"Just one date, if you don't like him, then you don't have to go out with him again. He's awesome, amazing Wizard, and even if he comes off a little strong he's really sweet on the inside." Sienna said.

Ana nodded, "Come on what could it hurt?" Ana asked hopefully sitting up straight, and crossing her legs on the bed.

Lily shrugged, "I guess it couldn't hurt…" She hesitated, "I mean it's not as if I like anyone else." She replied looking up.

Ana and Sienna hid there grins, "Right." They chorused, smiling, "Just one date, don't like him, don't see him again. But you gotta promise that you can't bail… no matter what." Ana said knowing Lily might bail when she saw it was James.

Lily sighed, "You won't give up till I say yes, will you?" She asked sighing in defeat.

Sienna grinned, "Nope!"

Lily shook her head, "Alright, I'll go to Hogsmead with him, and I promise, no matter what I won't bail, oral agreement." She replied, "When will I meet him anyway?" She asked.

Ana grinned, "Oh it's going to be a blind date you'll meet just right out of Hogsmead!" She said happily.

Lily sighed, "You're enjoying this too much." She laughed.

Sienna, Lily and Ana heard someone clear their throat they all turned and saw the masque had dried and was ready to be washed off, he was trying to glare but the masque was keeping him from doing so. "Oh, right…" Sienna said walking to the bathroom and getting a basin of water.

She was going to wash his face, but Ana gave her a look of, "He's mine" everyone seemed to give her that look. Sienna glared and gave her the look of, "Platonic Ana, Platonic." Didn't matter, Ana took the basin and washed Sirius' face off.

Sirius looked better after her had the Masque, his skin looked a lot better, even he had to admit it, until they all pulled out lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner and rouge. "Ladies!" He said holding his hands up.

Sienna and Lily held his hands down, "We're gonna use a dark grey to accent his eyes," Ana began, "Then a small amount of blush and foundation for his light complexion, then some light pink gloss." Ana giggled, which she usually never did.

Sirius looked like a cross-dresser when she was done, although he had great lashes and when the mascara was put on it actually made him look kind of good. Although when Ana put the rouge on, it looked like he was forever blushing, and the grey eye shadow made him look like he had been beaten up. As for the pink gloss, it looked like he had an hour long make out session; and whoever had been kissing him had transferred all the gloss to his lips.

He looked in the mirror and frowned, "I look like hideous! I look scary! Gross. Ew!" He complained.

"Yep," Sienna said, "And now you get to model it to the guys down in the Common Room." Sienna laughed.

Lily sniggered, "We should have done this to James too it would have been hilarious!" She laughed.

Ana and Sienna sniggered, "It would have." They agreed they drug Sirius down the steps to the Common Room, the only ones there were, Remus, and James. Peter had gone to bed early. Sienna always thought he was an odd one, a real odd one. She saw Peter as only following James and Sirius because they were popular, and it was sad to say; but because people respected them. Sienna wondered often that if someone else was respected and popular if he would have followed them rather then the Marauders. He just gave her weird chills.

The guys looked up as the girls had come out first, Sirius refused to come down, "No," He said, "I look ridiculous!" He whined.

Ana rolled her eyes, "You're Seventeen years old Sirius, don't whine." She grabbed his arms and dragged him down the steps, but he clawed at the walls trying to stop it, his back was facing the guys as he tried to get away, but Ana had a hold of his shirt, which was starting to become un-tucked from his pants.

He still fought Ana tugged hard and turned him around. James stared. He just stared, as if he was a loss for words, Remus stared. James continued to stare, he couldn't get over how Sirius looked, and Sirius looked fit to be tied; and looked at him as if daring James to laugh at his appearance. James cleared his throat, "Well ol' chap," He started trying to refrain from laughing, "I must say you look marvelous!" That was it, James couldn't hold it in any longer; even Remus had to laugh. "Padfoot!" James cackled.

Remus laughed and walked over inspecting Sirius, "I must say," He laughed, "They did a great job I don't think I have ever seen a man with such clean pores!" Remus then lost it, Lily and Sienna was laughing, clinging to the couch, Ana was even laughing.

Sirius stood there, "Are you done gawking at me; because if you are, I'm going to go clean my face off." Everyone continued to laugh as he trudged up the stairs in fury.

"Jeez it was just a joke." Sienna commented.

Ana rolled her eyes, "He's just being stupid, he would have laughed his ass off it had been James; but it was him therefore to him it wasn't funny." Ana said stiffly.

James shrugged, "Nah, I don't think he would have, Sirius is sort of...I dunno it's hard to explain. He wouldn't have laughed but probably been angry." James commented.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "He teased you about being a Stag…" Sienna asked confusedly.

James sighed, "I know, Sirius is weird that way, one minute things are funny they next they aren't. Sort of a loose cannon sometimes; but you learn to like him for him. It's just Sirius." James said. "See, as Sirius pointed out he doesn't see his family anymore, this year he took the money his Uncle left him and got a house. Before that he ran away and he lived with me." James said.

Ana stood there shocked, "It's really that bad?" She asked.

James nodded, "Sirius said he had enough of their 'pure-blood mania' as he put it. Ran away, to live with me, and then got a house just recently." James replied sitting down.

"Poor Sirius." Sienna pouted.

James laughed, "Dunno if you want to say that around him, he'd probably feed off the sympathy or he'd be upset and not want it at all." James replied.

"Sirius is seriously complex." Lily said, and then smacked her head, "WHY on earth did he have to be named, SIRIUS? Damn name puns." Lily said glaring.

"Well, I'm turning in," James said, "Tired." He yawned and walked up the steps to the boy's dorms, Lily secretly checking out his butt, although she noticed Ana and Sienna had noticed so she quickly changed the subject, to avoid embarrassment.

Lily nodded, "Me too, tomorrow night's my night to patrol, I'm gonna need the rest." With that she walked up to the girls' dorm as Sirius came down all cleaned up and seemingly cooled down.

"Hey," Ana said softly, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "Wondering if I could talk to you…_privately_," He said looking at Remus and Sienna, Ana nodded and they both walked out of the Common Room.

"You know," Remus began, "We still haven't had that Checkers match." He smiled.

Sienna brightened up and bounced on the couch a little, and looked under the couch pulling out a checker board, "Let's get it on." She replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow and her eyes get wide, "Get you're mind out of the gutter!" She said, "So it was the wrong choice of words." She said blushing a little.

Remus laughed, "Right, I'll pretend you didn't blush." He replied.

Sienna gasped, "I did not blush!" She insisted.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You did to." He argued.

She slouched a little and stared at him, at this point she was trying to figure a way out of this argument it was their thing, _who_ won the arguments. And why was he being so straight forward anyway? He was ALWAYS shy now all of a sudden he's brave? What was he up to anyway? "You're sneaky Remus… but I have an excellent come back!" She acted out a drum roll and said, "DID NOT." And then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why do I put up with you?" He asked smiling.

She sat up and smiled, "'Cause I'm pretty, funny and irresistible?" She asked seriously, waiting for the, "Don't forget modest!" come back, however it was not what he said.

He shrugged, "Maybe…" He replied cryptically setting up the board, she stared at him intently.

She turned to the board, "Are you feeling okay Remus?" She asked, feeling a little uncomfortable; but hey, what was new? She had started to crush on him in 5th year, 6th year she really liked him and now in 7th year it seemed unbearable the attraction.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked as Sienna got on the other side of the table and sat down on the floor, she was going to be black.

Sienna shrugged, "I was expecting you to say something else, like you normally do." She replied.

Remus frowned, "Did you want me to say something else?" He asked confused, not sure if she was upset he had been trying to flirt.

Sienna looked up, "Oh no, you're just always shy, so… oh never _mind_." She sighed nervously.

Remus nodded as Sienna made her first move which she regretted the minute she did it, "Dang can I take that back?" She asked grinning sweetly.

"Nope…" Remus laughed and jumped her piece, making her pout and give him puppy eyes, although this seemed to never work on him, so she thought. In fact he hated when she did that because he had the strong urge to always give into her.

Sienna put her eyes at table level so all you saw was her head from the eyes up as she looked closely at the pieces, this seemed to amuse Remus. She made a move to the corner where she couldn't be touched however it gave Remus room to jump her other piece.

She glared, "Stop that." She said glaring playfully at him as he doubled jumped her and kinged himself.

Remus laughed, "No, it's not my fault you're making stupid moves." He said grinning.

Sienna mocked being hurt, and then said, "Well, maybe I'm distracted." She said nearly slapping herself for saying it she could have sworn she looked like someone threw rain paint on her face.

Remus laughed, "Distracted huh?" He said, leaning over the checkers board raising an eyebrow at her.

Sienna stuttered, "Well…well… maybe." She said, stuttering even more, wringing her hands in her lap, she could have sworn Remus was leaning in over the table but Sirius and Ana chose that time to walk in, she was grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary.

Sienna glared, Ana knew full well what she had interrupted so did Sirius, Sirius told them all goodnight and walked up stairs Ana made sure Sirius was out of an earshot before saying, "HE ASKED ME TO HOGSMEAD!" She said happily.

"Let me guess," Sienna said dryly, "You accepted?"

"Duh, I'm going to bed," She said heading for the stairs, she turned and grinned, "Have fun." And ran up the steps laughing at the fact she knew Sienna knew what she was insinuating.

Remus shook his head, "She's insane." He laughed nervously he scratched the back of his head.

Sienna sighed, "It's late, gotta get up early, suppose I should get to bed." She said standing up nervously.

Remus nodded, "Yeah… night." He smiled.

Sienna nodded, "Night." Yet she stood there staring, she seemed to be rooted in her spot.

Remus nodded, "Sleep well." He said.

"Yep Ciao…" She replied.

Silence followed and she went to turn around when Remus called her name, "Sienna." He said, "Wait, I uh wanted to ask you something." Sienna turned around and raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms for some reason she felt nervous, there had been a little flirting tonight, which normally never happened between them, not to mention what Sienna thought was going to happen, "Shoot." She replied.

Remus scratched the back of his head, "Um, well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me at Hogsmead?" He asked, although he sounded pretty brave, he wasn't inside, he was shaking.

Sienna smiled a little, "Yeah sure." She replied shyly, "Night Remus." She said turning around blushing.

"Goodnight." He chuckled softly, as she ran up the stairs she opened the girls dorm room door, shut it and squealed she couldn't hold it in any longer, "God, I feel like a Teenager."

"Technically you are…" Ana pointed out as she came out of the bathroom Lily was out like a light already, "Why are you so happy?"

"Remus asked me to Hogsmead with him!" Sienna said happily, running to the bathroom and putting her pajama's on.

Ana rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious he likes you."

Sienna came out, "It is not you just read into things." Sienna replied.

Ana rolled her eyes, "It is too you're just blind."

Sienna and Ana got into bed, "I'm not blind." She replied, no more was said, but Sienna had a feeling she had lost the fight; like she usually did. Within minutes she was asleep.

_James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Ana, and Sienna, stood on a street somewhere. It was all red, a dark shadow was filling the sky, and mist filled their senses. It was Mist and Shadow, making Sienna feel fearful. It felt like it was the end of the world, end of everything, the world was being torn up, and Lily and James were the first to fall through the cracks, next was Ana, Sienna tried to run to her; but she felt like she getting no where. Ana was calling her name, as she fell. Sienna saw herself die with Ana, but it was confusing, as if her subconscious and her mind were telling her different visions.Peter stood on the other side of a great hole, with a hooded man. Peter was cowering in shame as he was commanded by the hooded man to rid him of Sienna, Sirius and Remus. "Traitor!" Sienna screamed in anger and agony; tears streaming down her face. Remus was able to get to the safe side, he was calling her telling her to jump, she ran for him, but as she did, the hooded man lifted his wand and grabbed her a green light hit her. She was in pain; it was a pain she had never felt before she felt like millions of knives were stabbing her all over and as if her limbs were being ripped apart; as the Mist and Shadow grew more, ensnaring her senses. Sirius was still standing there, though he looked weird. He wore clothes that were torn and his faced looked sunken and gaunt, his eyes were hollow and his hair un-kept; he was laughing a hollow laugh. A frame over took him as Sienna still hung in the air, by the power of an evil man. She felt like a puppet, soon after Sirius too died, and fell through the cracks. "The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal." Said a misty voice, finally after what seemed like forever she heard, "Avada Kedavra." And in an instant everything went black the world seemed to have come to an end and was at the mercy of a horrible man._

Sienna flew up in a sweat, the dream had been so real, she looked around, it was still dark out, the moon shone brightly in the sky, she slowed her breathing, and she decided to write down the dream and tomorrow go and get a book on deciphering dreams from the library. Even though she was no expert on dreams she had a sneaking suspicion there was symbolism in the dream. She quickly got out of bed, her pajamas were clinging to her from sweat, she looked over at Ana's bed fear filled her.

She snuck over and opened Ana's curtain's and saw Ana was peacefully sleeping, Sienna closed them back up and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back over and grabbed her notepad and wrote down what she remembered, she wondered why everyone else died but Remus and Peter, Sirius lasted the longest out of all of them. The frame that went around him, it confused her, the shadow that filled the sky, the hooded man. She shivered as she finished writing it all down.

She lay back down and tried to keep her eyes open, afraid to go to sleep, yet soon sleep took over and thankfully it was dreamless.


	8. Ravenclaw Hottie! Sienna's Pinch!

**It's Just you're Subconscious**

**Authors Note: **_-Sighs- Yeah, I know, it's been so long since my last update! I've gotten into an obsession with Sailor Moon and I still can't get out of it, but I figured I would update, and then go back to my obsession. :) So without further ado, here is an update!_

We'll be fighting in the streets  
with our children at our feet  
and the morals that they worship will be gone  
and the men who spurred us on  
Sit in judgment of all wrong

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Ravenclaw Hottie! Sienna's pinch!

Sienna woke up slowly the next morning she yawned and looked over, to see Ana standing over her, Ana looked down and saw the notebook in Sienna's hands. "Why are you sleeping with a notebook?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Ana reached down to grab it, but Sienna finally remembered why she had the notebook, she flew up and yanked the notebook out of Ana's hands, "Um, it's nothing." She said getting up shakily.

Like she really wanted to tell her friend, she dreamt of her death. As if, she'd never tell her if she didn't have to. Still she thought all the same, it might be good to tell Ana. What if she was seeing the future? What if she could prevent deaths?

She wanted to spill it all out, but she couldn't tell if the pros or cons outweighed the other. The pros: she could save Ana, Ana could be prepared, and she could have someone to talk to. The cons: Ana could freak out and be paranoid, she could laugh and say 'don't be stupid', or maybe she'd stare at her blankly and then get upset for playing such a cruel joke.

Either way Sienna decided not to tell Ana, it would be best right now till she could consult a book on a deciphering dreams; she got out of bed and hid the notebook. She grabbed her school uniform and ran to the bathroom for a quick clean up.

Ana sat on the bed she had watched where Sienna had hid the notebook she wanted to know what was in there. She was going to pull an Idiosyncrasy. She waited till she heard the water turn on from the sink, and Sienna start to brush her teeth, Lily was still asleep, patrolling was hard on her. Ana slowly got up and crept towards the hiding spot which was under Sienna's mattress. She looked at the bathroom door for a moment Sienna was still brushing her teeth.

She turned back and lifted the mattress up she pulled the notebook out, she heard a noise in the bathroom and whipped around, Sienna now was starting the shower, she breathed a sigh of relief. She sat down on the bed and flipped through the pages.

There was a page on ideas for stories, there were some poems written down, a page of "**Pros and Cons of Telling Remus I like Him"** Ana sniggered at this, she flipped through some more and found, "**How To Prank an Idiot Sister or Brother"** Ana shook her head, Sienna had tons of crap written down.

"**How to give the atomic wedgie"** Ana sniggered a little louder then she should have, she looked around, but the shower was still going and Lily was still sawing logs. She turned back around and flipped through the pages a little more quickly.

There on the next page was a diagram on how to give the wedgie Ana nearly split a gut on seeing a stick man version of Snape, and a stick man version of James giving him the wedgie.

Ana shook her head, "Too much time on her hands." She muttered flipping through till she found, "**Premonition Dream or not?" **Ana stared at it for a moment, it was the last thing written in the notebook.

She read the body of the note:

_In my dream there was mist and shadow, it seemed to have a red tinge to everything, I saw myself, Lily and James dying, then Ana and I, then Sirius. Remus was the only one that managed to escape. Peter, he was with a hooded man, he watched as we all died, he did nothing. The dream was confusing, one minute I was going to die with Ana the next Remus is calling me trying to get me to jump, but when I do the evil hooded man grabs me with a curse, and I can't move. I was in pain like never before, and every time someone died they would fall through a crack. It was like the world was coming to an end. Sirius had a frame around him, he was the last to die I had never seen him look the way he did, so gaunt, so hollow. He seemed to have gone insane; he was laughing a mirthless laugh, like he had lost his mind. Remus seemed to have survived, I was killed and then it went black as the evil man laughed like a hissing snake._

Ana sat there for a moment in shock, she let the notebook drop from her hands, she didn't grab her school bag, all she did was run, she ran out of the common room. She regretted even being nosey, or even reading it. What if it was a Premonition? She kept running till she couldn't she dropped to her knees in the hall outside of the common room and just stared.

Back in the Girls Dorm Room, Sienna saw Ana drop the notebook and run, she could see the fear on Ana's face. And this was just what Sienna didn't want to happen. She quickly got dressed and hid the notebook again and she brushed through her hair and let it hang today. She knew she would regret it later, but at this moment she didn't care. _I should have known her nosey-ness. _Sienna thought sighing.

She grabbed her school bag along with Ana's, and ran past Lily and down into the common room, Ana wasn't there, so she ran out of the portrait and looked to her left to see Ana staring.

Sienna sighed and sat down next to Ana who didn't move, "I had my reasons for hiding that notebook you know." Sienna said softly.

Ana only shrugged, Sienna stared at Ana, and she didn't know how to comfort her. Hell Sienna couldn't even comfort herself, let alone trying to do it to someone else.

"Dreams this serious are something you should tell friends." Ana snapped a little looking over at Sienna.

"And what? Only to have you end up like you are? I didn't want you scared!" Sienna replied.

Ana huffed, "At least I'm prepared now!" She said her voice rising a little scooting away from Sienna.

"Yeah and scared, now you're going to be paranoid and you're going to avoid everyone who loves and cares for you, because you're scared, that's not what I wanted that's why I didn't tell you." Sienna snapped looking at her friend. Ana hadn't had to see the dreams first hand or live them. She didn't have to have the torn feelings on whether or not she should tell her friends.

Ana only shrugged again, she grabbed her school bag from Sienna and stood up. Sienna stood up too, Ana began to walk away, "Well, later on I'm going to go to the library and I'm going to look at Dream Deciphering books, you can either join me and we can try and figure this out together, or avoid everyone like I said you will." Sienna said kindly, and with that Sienna walked down the steps to the Great Hall.

Sienna was highly wishing she had never taken Divination, because now she seemed to be 'gifted'. Sienna snorted, she sure didn't look at it as a gift more like an annoyance and now, her best friend was probably scared shitless. Of course she couldn't blame her. Sienna herself was scared out of her mind, what if it was true anyway? If so she was doomed to die along with her friends as the world went to hell.

She heard running footsteps behind her she turned around and saw Lily, "What's wrong with Ana?" She asked catching her breath, or at least trying, she bent over and leaned on her knees breathing heavily.

Sienna decided to cover for Ana, "Eh, she just didn't get a lot of sleep she gets quiet when she's tired." Sienna said as Lily stood up and Ana trailed behind them, they were late for breakfast as it were.

Ana smiled slightly in thanks, because if Lily would have found out, she would have gone overly motherly protective on Ana, and that was not what Ana or Sienna neither needed nor wanted right now. The walk to the Great Hall was quiet, till they neared it and heard the loud chatter of the students.

They found a seat and sat down Sirius seemed to be in one of his hyper moods. Sirius leaned over the table, one eyebrow raised so high it was twitching, in Sienna's eyes he looked like a total retard. Ana continued to try and ignore him, because she knew if she looked up she'd bust out laughing, "Ana my darling," He began smirking, "I was thinking maybe I could show you around the broom closet!" He said winking suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

Ana still seemed to be in a bad mood and said, "Sirius, unless the broom closets have changed recently, then I think I know what they look like, besides they're so small all you would have to do is open the door and gesture in front of you and say, 'see'." She didn't look up once as she continued to pick at her food.

Although he didn't give up, he must have had too many chocolate frogs. Something must have infected Sirius' brain, he was laughing like a mad man; "I HAVE THE HOLY GRAIL!" He said holding up a gold goblet. James, Remus, Sienna, Ana and Lily all stared at him, as if he was from another planet.

Ana looked at him, not annoyed but not happy with him either, she said, "I thought the Holy Grail was being guarded by the Knights Templar. I doubt they would see a seventeen year old wizard and say, 'Hey kid! Can you watch this for us for a while?'"

Sienna sniggered, "Nice." She said as Sirius scowled, Lily was laughing to, so James laughed because he thought it might make him look good.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, Sirius pouted, James flirted, Lily secretly flirted back, and Ana and Sienna quietly mulled things over.

"You okay?" Remus asked Sienna who had been playing around with her bacon zoning out on it.

Sienna looked up suddenly spaced out, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"You sure?" He asked again.

Ana sighed, "Remus, she's just tired, leave her alone." Ana snapped a little in annoyance, she was just annoyed with everything today.

Lily looked over, "You two are acting strange." She commented.

Sienna stood up and grabbed her bag, "We're fine Lily my sweet." Sienna said smiling happily, although it wasn't exactly what she felt. "Let's go Potions Class is up." She said.

Potions class was pretty easy, but they didn't escape, Professor Slughorn called Ana, Sienna, and Lily back, they all knew what was coming and it wasn't something Sienna enjoyed.

"I'm having a party tonight girls!" He said all jolly and happy, Sienna could care a less.

"Look," Sienna said pulling from his grasp, "I don't feel well, I won't be able to make it." Sienna said.

"Oho!" He said, "Do you need to visit the Hospital wing?" He asked concernedly.

Sienna shook her head, "No, it's nothing a good night of rest won't help." She replied walking out hearing, Lily and Ana's declines too, before they ran out.

Normally they went and mingled because it got them out doing homework, but Ana and Sienna didn't really feel like it and Lily wouldn't go with out her two best friends going with her.

Lily looked at Sienna and Ana, "We always go." Lily said, "It gets us out of Homework and me out of patrolling!" She said a little annoyed.

"We didn't feel like it." Ana replied.

"You two are acting weird, why can't you tell me anything! I'm you're best friend." Lily said glaring.

Ana shrugged, "Nothing is going on." She replied coolly.

Lily huffed, "Whatever." She said walking ahead.

Sienna chose this point to be snide, "Oh, but, Ana, a dream so serious we have to tell our friends." She said.

Ana glared, "Oh don't start, we both know how Lily is about this sort of thing she'd go all motherly on us." Ana replied bitterly.

"Well then my reason for not wanting to scare you should have been okay!" Sienna said stopping, as did Ana.

They were both glaring at each other, "I'm you're best friend!"

"I've known Lily longer then you!" Sienna argued stomping her foot in annoyance.

Ana looked hurt and angry, "Oh, so she's better then me?" She asked.

"No I didn't mean it that way!" Sienna replied.

"Well that's how it sounded!" Ana said looking really hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry, but, you don't want to tell Lily, because she'll go motherly and worry about us. Well my reason for not telling you should have been legit I didn't want to scare you!"

"I'm not a baby Sienna, don't treat me like one." Ana said.

Sienna sighed, "I know you're not, I just didn't want you live in fear." Sienna defended.

Ana huffed, "Whatever." And walked ahead, the rest of the day, was spent with Ana and Sienna, and Lily glaring at each other. Lily and Sienna were threatened with detention when they fought over a quill. Ana and Sienna nearly got in trouble when they kept flicking each other Sirius walked between them and got flicked.

He was going to howl but the girls kicked him in the shin to ensure silence. Sienna was relieved she now had free time. After dinner she ran to the Library and looked through books.

It was huge she didn't even know where to begin. She thought of asking the librarian but she didn't feel like it, so she just started down the isles. "What are you looking for?" Said a voice.

Sienna turned around and saw the hottest guy she had ever seen he had short black hair, and blue eyes, he was really tall too. He was in the school robes, and he was obviously a Ravenclaw but the colors he was wearing. _Ooh la la! Wait, I have Remus…but dang, this guy his fine…wait, no **Remus**_. She thought to herself.

Sienna smiled pleasantly, "I'm looking for Dream Deciphering books." She replied.

He grinned, "Oh, here I'll show you." He said, "By the way my name is Danny." He smiled charmingly.

Sienna nearly melted into a puddle of goo, "Sienna." She said shaking his hands, they walked down a few isles and ran into…_Remus_. Sienna's heart sank.

She looked up to see Danny looking through the books, "Whose he?" Remus whispered, looking threatened.

"A guy I met." Sienna said nonchalantly, besides she had no intention of dating Danny.

He glared, "Right, how long have you been going out with him?" He asked, more like demanded.

"I just met him!" She whispered harshly.

"Right." He said brushing past, she grabbed his arm and yanked on it frantically in annoyance and hurt.

"Can't you trust me?" She asked.

"I know, I'm a werewolf, therefore you don't care." He replied.

She huffed, "Remus I said yes to going out with you to Hogsmead, come on. I don't care that you are… a _werewolf_." She said lowly and hotly.

He only shrugged, "Whatever." He replied she had heard people say that too many times that day.

"Well if you can't trust me, maybe this won't work." She said angrily, she was so angry at that point she didn't see Remus' face fall.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to take me." He replied.

"Fine!" She said turning around to see Danny standing there curiously.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine, you find the books?" She asked smiling up at him.

Danny smiled, "Oh yeah, this way." He said leading the way, Remus looked hurt, but Sienna was so upset she ignored him and walked down the isle with Danny.

Sienna couldn't understand why he had to do that, she had never known Remus to get so jealous. She couldn't stand someone who couldn't trust her. She was burning mad, and she knew sometime she would regret it, but knowing her she'd be pissed for days to come and Ana would be the main person she would be ranting to.

Danny pointed out a whole section of books, he pulled out, "**Premonition or not? By Miranda Lethe" **He handed it to her, "I find this one the best, I've used it a few times, it really breaks you're dreams down so you understand them." He said.

He then looked through and a few books down pulled another one out called, "**It's just you're subconscious, by Jessica Martin" **He handed that one to her, "This is one, it's about how there's no such thing as being able to predict the future in dreams but, it points out things that could you help you." He stated.

"Hey." Said a voice behind Sienna, she turned around to see Ana smiling somewhat, "Came to help." She finished.

Sienna smiled brightly, "Great, this is Danny, he's helped me find some great books. Danny this is my friend Ana." She said introducing them.

Ana smirked at Sienna, but Sienna said nothing. Danny nodded and smiled at Sienna, "See you around." He said and walked off.

"He likes you." Ana commented.

Sienna shrugged it off, they both grabbed a bunch of different books and walked over to a table and sat down.

"Remus seems upset." Ana said looking up at Sienna.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Let him be, he freaked out because he saw me with a guy. I'm with Sirius all the time and he doesn't freak out." Sienna commented.

"Yeah but he knows you like Sirius in a platonic way, he doesn't know Danny." Ana replied.

"I told him I wasn't do anything!" Sienna replied annoyed.

"Oh," Ana said, "Then he's being a jerk." She replied.

"Yeah, now I have to find a date to Hogsmead. We're not going together now." Sienna sighed.

Ana smirked, "Take Danny, he seems cool." She replied.

"Maybe, but that might feed into Remus' fears." She replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, but he obviously can't trust you, so just ask Danny to Hogsmead. If Remus is gonna be like that, he doesn't deserve to go to Hogsmead with you." Ana replied.

Sienna nodded and smiled, "Don't know what I would do without you." She said both girls laughed a little and then looked at the pile of books on the table it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/n: **_As you see one of the books Danny gave to Sienna was the title of this story. It sort of has a meaning that will become clearer in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed this. I felt like putting a little drama in. Again I'm sorry for the delay!_


	9. Sienna’s Spite Remus’ Anger

**It's Just you're Subconscious**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **Sienna's Spite. Remus' Anger.

If you watched Sienna, it would look like she was reading, but in fact she was ranting things over in her mind. She was still pretty pissed at Remus, and it would probably be a while till she cooled down. She hated someone that accused her of doing, something she hadn't done.

Sienna had said she would go to Hogsmead with Remus, and when she said it, she meant it. It also meant she wasn't going to go out with other guys. Sure she thought Danny was cute, but there was the rule of, "Look but don't touch". Remus was the last person she would have expected to be jealous, she would have thought that would have been more of a James or Sirius thing.

That was another thing, James and Lily. She didn't get why Lily hated him so much, or at least seemed like she hated him. Sure James had his arrogant moments, and stupid things he does, but James can be a caring, compassionate, and a funny guy.

He'd give the shirt of his back for Lily, and all the people he cares for. As far as his hair fluffing thing, most of the time he does it absentmindedly other times, he does it for what he calls, "The Wild Sexy Look".

Then there was Sirius and Ana, those two constantly fight, but of course it means they like it each other, Sienna was sure they secretly enjoyed it. Ana and her sneaky glances at Sirius; Sirius and his subtle ways of complimenting her. Hell he hasn't even been with a woman since school started; he's turned down at least five different dates; which is a shock.

This year was seemingly harder, not just school work, but with growing up, and different things happening. Some of things in the Wizarding world made her feel like she wished she was a Muggle, and never knew of Witches and Wizards.

However it wouldn't change the fact that He Who Must Not Be Named, would probably still attack and then she would be unprepared; at least as a Witch she was prepared.

Ana looked over and saw Sienna staring down at the book, not even blinking it was obvious she was lost in thought, "Sienna?" She asked softly.

Sienna blinked and then looked up, "Huh? Oh, sorry," She said realizing she had spaced out, "I was just thinking." She replied to her friend, giving her a smile.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" She asked.

Sienna shrugged, "I'm still burning pissed, but other then that yeah." Sienna said sighing heavily, how could she let Remus go anyway? Sure he had hurt her when he said, "_Fine, I'll find someone else to take me."_ His words were ringing in her mind.

She almost wanted to cry she didn't want Remus to go, Sienna sighed and leaned her head on her palms and swallowed hard to keep from crying, "I hate him." Sienna said angrily.

Ana looked up, "I say you try and move on." Ana replied.

Sienna looked hesitant, "I don't know…" She trailed off straightening up trying to ignore the pain in her throat to keep from crying. She kept saying, "_If only I had never met Danny."_ Yet she told herself, she could say 'if only' forever; and it still wouldn't change it.

She felt guilty but she didn't know why, she didn't do anything wrong; it wasn't as if she was snogging him in the Library.

Ana sighed, "Come on, just ask Danny out, I think you should. Remus is just being a jerk; you did the right thing by telling him you weren't going to Hogsmead with him." She said reassuringly.

Sienna sighed shakily, "Ana," She said quickly wiping a tear away before Ana could see, "He told me, he'd find someone else to take him, I never said I didn't want to go with him. He called it off."

Ana sat there with her mouth hanging open, "He WHAT?" She spat, spitting a little at Sienna who wiped it off quickly.

"He said, 'I'll find someone else to take me'." She replied.

"What a jerk, go out with Danny. Come on, just once, if you don't like him, don't go out with him again. It will get you're mind of Jerk-face." Ana said rolling her eyes.

Sienna sighed and then smiled a little, "He was cute…" Sienna said smiling somewhat.

"Yeah, so what's the worst that can happen? You don't enjoy yourself, just ask!" Ana said excitedly.

Sienna smiled at her friend's excitement, Ana loved setting people up, "All right, maybe."

Ana smirked, "Yea!" She said happily, as she sat back down in her chair because she knew if she kept it up, they'd both be thrown out of the Library.

"I said maybe." Sienna laughed. Ana was busy reading something, Sienna looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Did you find something?" She asked.

Ana looked up, "You said something about Sirius and a frame? Like a picture frame?" Ana asked.

Sienna shrugged, "Yeah…so?" She said highly confused yet curious.

Ana sighed, "**Frames**: They can mean two things: A memory, a picture in a frame signifies a memory, and often can mean you are subconsciously thinking about them," at this Ana glared at Sienna who put her hands up in defense, "The other means that said person is being framed for something they didn't do." She finished.

Sienna blinked and then placed her index finger on her chin, "I wonder which one my dream means…" She wondered.

"Well it better not be, that he's on you're mind!" Ana said raising an eyebrow so high her bangs covered it.

Sienna smirked, "Oh so you want him to be framed for something he didn't do, and be sent to Azkaban? Look, Sirius is my friend so of course he'll be on my mind." Sienna laughed.

Ana nodded, "True." She replied sighing.

Sienna continued to flip through the pages, Danny was right these books were very informative, "**The Color Red: **It usually means, _evil, pain and death. _Or means _destruction_." Sienna said reading it out loud, "Lovely…" She muttered sarcastically.

Ana sighed, "Jeez you have serious dreams…" She said staring at the book Sienna could tell there was a small hint of fear.

Sienna stared at her friend and sighed, "Look we could be reading into this? Y'know?" She said looking through and finding "**hissing" **as she remembered the hissing laugh. "I remember in one dream there was this cold evil hissing voice and laugh I found a passage on it: _referring to a serpent, a serpent represents evil and or Satan._"

Ana looked disgusted, "Ewww and why Satan?" She asked.

Sienna looked up, "I dunno, go look it up." Sienna said tiredly, in fact she did know, but she just didn't feel like going into an explanation about it, she was way too tired.

Ana nodded, "You always get mad when _I_ say that to you." She said raising an eyebrow.

Sienna yawned, "Why don't we check out these books and go to bed?" She asked yawning again.

Ana nodded, "I'm with ya." She said, both girls grabbed the books and checked them out, the woman who helped them check them all out raised an eyebrow at all the books, but said nothing when the girls insisted that they were curious about dreams.

Both of them trudged up to the Fat Lady and muttered, "Fortuna Major." And walked in, the Common Room had Lily whom was still upset at Ana and Sienna, Sirius who was still hyper, James who was trying to flirt with Lily; but because of her bad mood, she was even worse to him. Peter had already gone to bed and Remus was staring at the fire looking a little upset.

Sienna glanced at him, and then straight forward and huffed, she walked up to the girls' dorm room and laid the books down on her trunk at the foot of her bed. She walked to the bathroom put her pajamas on and climbed into bed.

By the time she got into bed Ana was just turning the lights out, Lily had patrol tonight so she wouldn't be in the room anytime soon. Both Ana and Sienna were tired, so within moments, they were both out like lights.

**---**

The middle of the night Sienna woke to Ana talking in her sleep. She was rolling around, the sheets were a mess and her hair was on her face. "Oooh, Sirius." She moaned.

Sienna's eyes grew wide, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, "Sirius, lower…" She moaned again.

Sienna closed the curtains but soon, a giggle and then, "Sirius you are seriously kinky." She giggled.

Sienna knew this was like spying, but she couldn't stop, it was so hilarious, she was biting her tongue to stop laughing.

Sienna continued to listen, "Hmmm, I just wanna…" Ana said, but she kept repeating it, Sienna wanted to know what she wanted to do.

However she started snoring again and there was complete silence again. Soon Sienna fell back to sleep but had weird dreams of dogs, demons and shards of purple.

**---**

"SIENNA WAKE UP I'VE BEEN AT YOU FOR TWENTY MINUTES!" A screech was heard, it was Lily, probably fueled by annoyance and the fight yesterday.

Sienna sat up groggily and yawned ignoring Lily's lecture on being late and responsibility, Ana was already down in the Common Room, Sienna shut the bathroom door in Lily's face and a took a heck of a long shower.

By the time she came out Lily was sitting on the bed not saying a word, just glaring. Sienna sighed, "Look, sometimes we just have our off days, okay? Ana's just confused about Sirius," Sienna lied a little, "And I was upset over Remus." Sienna replied grabbing her school bag.

Lily looked over, she was no longer glaring, "What'd Remus do?" She asked.

"Well, I ran into a Ravenclaw in the Library, and Remus accused me of dating him behind his back. Basically he got jealous and said he'd find someone else to go to Hogsmead with him. I told him if he was gonna be like that, maybe we wouldn't work out." Sienna said sadly, wishing she hadn't said it.

"Oh," Lily said softly, "Sorry." She said sincerely.

Sienna shrugged, "Eh, Ana convinced me to find the Ravenclaw named Danny and ask him out, I'm pretty sure I will ask him to Hogsmead, if Remus is gonna be that way." Sienna said as if she wasn't bothered by the fact she wasn't going with Remus anymore.

Truth was it was eating her up inside.

Lily nodded, "Hope it works out," She said grabbing her school bag, "I'm still on for that date you and Ana set me on right?" She asked as they walked down to the Common Room.

Sienna nodded, "Yeah," She grinned, "You'll love him." Lily nodded and walked over to Ana who was painting her nails, and started a conversation with her.

Sienna walked over to a table and sat down laying her head on her bag, she was tired for some reason, she saw Remus walk down from the boy's dorm room, and she turned away from him as she saw him walk by. She was still pissed, he made a motion to sit next to her but she got up and walked away.

She told Ana and Lily she was going out into the halls for a walk before breakfast; she walked out of the portrait hole and just took a leisurely walk looking at all the moving paintings. They were absolutely enchanting to her.

A few of the students were wandering around as well before going into the Great Hall she looked around and spotted Danny the Ravenclaw wandering around alone.

She took her chance and ran up to him, "Hey," She said, he turned around and smiled at her widely, "Thanks for the books, they were great." She said thankfully.

He laughed, "Helped you out?" He asked.

Sienna nodded, "Yeah, I'm still reading through them." She replied he nodded smiling down at her.

"So what career you going for?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh," Sienna said, "Auror, my friend Ana wants to be an Unspeakable." She replied, she had a feeling of being watched but shrugged it off.

Remus was following he had a scowl on his face watching the two converse easily and happily. _They look **perfect** together, he looks **perfect** for her. _He thought jealously watching as Danny made her laugh a few times.

Remus continued to follow, he was angry that Sienna had lied she had known Danny before him. He felt bile rise in his throat, he wanted to punch the guy out.

He felt like a beast or werewolf inside of him was roaring, he wanted to grab Sienna, pull her way and kill Danny, for even being around her, and taking her away from him.

Sienna was always quiet around Remus, but she seemed more outgoing around Danny, he made her laugh, the conversation seemed easier and she seemed happy and bright to see him.

"Bastard." Remus said he felt an inner beast was wanting to come out and brutally hurt Danny.

He felt hot and he was glaring so hard at Danny he could hardly see, which was not like Remus. He was normally a calm guy, and let things roll off his back; but for some reason he was fighting this, he was having trouble letting this go.

He was mad at Sienna for lying to him, he was mad at Danny for even existing he was mad at himself for believing Sienna liked him.

Sienna was finding it easy to talk to Danny, it was a lot easier to talk to Danny, he was a fun guy, not to mention cute and intelligent, she sighed happily, "Danny," She said feeling she should try and ask him.

"Hmm?" He asked as they continued to walk down the hall, he looked down at her.

"I was wondering, has anyone asked you to Hogsmead?" She asked curiously, looking straight ahead.

"Nope." He said matter of factly.

Sienna nodded, "Well, I was wondering if, maybe you'd like to go with me?" She asked nervously.

He was silent for a while, Sienna was so scared to look up, she didn't see the smile grace his face, "Sure it'd be fun." He replied.

Sienna looked up happily, "Really? I thought I was gonna _totally_ embarrass myself." She laughed lightly.

Remus heard the conversation and punched a wall, only to groan in pain, as it shot through his arm and became really warm. He then kicked the wall only to have that be in just as much pain. "Fine." He muttered, "_I'll_ find someone else too." He said spitefully.

Sienna and Remus were both good at holding grudges and being spiteful sometimes. So this was more then likely going to be a long drawn out war that could end up in a huge argument. That could either end their friendship, or it could be a truce but no dating, or it could have it end up as them a couple.

Right now subconsciously they both liked each other still, but too stubborn to admit it.

Lily, James, Ana, and Sirius all knew what this was going to be like: hell. Pure hell. They would be competitive they would each find a significant other to show off. Which could hurt the person being used; they wouldn't want to be in the same room with each other.

Their friends would have to spend separate time with each of them, because if they would be together it would be a huge argument and a ruined evening.

Sirius and James had watched Remus from afar with Ana and Lily they all sighed, "This is going to be hell." Sirius commented.

"They are going to make it hard on all of us." Lily said.

Ana nodded, "Of course I'll be made to take Sienna's side or death will cometh quickly. And in all honesty Remus _is_ being a jerk." She replied.

Sirius sighed, "Yeah, but she's being spiteful."

James raised an eyebrow, "So is Remus." He commented.

"I say they are both being big babies about it." Lily said.

Ana smirked, "I couldn't have said it better Lily-flower, couldn't have said it better." She said sighing.

They all dreaded what was to come.


	10. Peace and imaginary Women

**It's just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Peace and imaginary Women.

"LILSY POOO!" Lily groaned as she sat in the library studying for her Potions assignment. She should have taken Sienna's and Ana's offer and studied in the girl's dorm room. Now she was stuck with an overly obnoxious James Potter who was screaming her name…right next to her.

She turned and glared making James flinch a little, "It's Lily, don't EVER call me Lilsy Poo, and why the BLOODY _hell_ are you screaming at me; you're right next to me Potter!" She huffed returning to her book.

James only grinned and ruffled his hair, this annoyed Lily, he always did that around her; of course she hadn't been around him long enough to know James did that whether or not there was a girl in sight. "Can I call you Lily-Flower?" He asked.

"No Potter." She replied, feeling her blood boil with annoyance at his presence and his idiocy.

"What about Lily-Loo?" He asked happily.

"No James." She said, by using his first name, this usually meant she was pissed, and common sense would be to back off; sadly common sense was not something James Potter had most of the time.

"What about Lily-Billy?" He asked.

"Lets not and say you did." She replied trying really hard to concentrate on her homework.

"What about Silly-Lily?" Then he laughed, "Silly, Lily, Billy, Tilly, Nilly…" He laughed as if it was a funny joke.

"Potter 'Nilly' and 'Tilly' aren't EVEN WORDS." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Jeez don't need to be a Word Nazi. Oooh can I call you Orange Rose?" He asked.

Lily stared at her book for a moment, she was trying to comprehend why he would want to call her that, it was so… weird she didn't have a come back, "Orange Rose? Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow and finally looking up.

"Because you're spirit is fiery sort of in a way, and you're pretty like a Rose." He said smiling.

Lily looked back down, she hated to admit it, but she kind of liked it. _Nooo. Lily, what's wrong with you, you're supposed to HATE EVERYTHING about POTTER. _

"Eh… whatever." She said not really knowing what to say to it, she continued to study.

For a while Lily was starting to like James… a _little _till he opened his big mouth, "Oooh what does this button doooo?" He asked looking at the table, however there was nothing there.

"James, don't be stupid." She replied sighing, "Are you always this stupid? Do you ALWAYS say weird things like this?" She asked gathering her things going to make a run for the girl's dorm room. Heh, it was the only place he couldn't stalk her.

"Nah, only around you." He replied.

She tried to ignore the small flush around her cheeks, "Uh huh, well see you later James." She said grabbing her stuff and walking away.

"Bye Orange Rose!" He yelled waving at her jovially. She walked even faster he seemed to be the only boy that got her that nervous and wordless, unless she was really pissed.

Maybe James wasn't _too _bad.

---

"TELL HER I'M NOT TALKING TO HER." Remus Lupin said looking at Ana and Sirius who were ready to scream.

"TELL HIM THAT'S NOT MATURE!" Sienna Costello said looking at Ana who was rubbing her temples.

"I'M TELLING YOU ALL I'M NOT A BLOODY OWL, oh hi Lily how was studying?" Ana said glaring at Remus and Sienna.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I'm going to bed." She said walking up the stairs in a rush.

"LILY. Come on, we've had to deal with these two all night." Sirius whined at her.

Lily only ignored him as she raced up the steps, Ana close behind, Sienna got in right behind Ana, Lily and Ana both stared at Sienna who looked up, "What?" She asked taking her shoes off.

"Remus and you, that's what!" Ana replied crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll deal with it on my own, I'm still not talking to him." Sienna said sighing.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I told you, would you want to be with someone who didn't trust you?" Sienna asked.

"No…" Lily trailed off, "Is it because he's a werewolf?" Lily asked as Ana had finally confided in her a few nights ago, although she made Lily promise not to tell the Marauders. Ana was more loyal to Lily then the Marauders, besides she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No, well…" Sienna said trailing off.

"Come on, you said you weren't prejudice!" Ana said glaring, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not, but I read up on werewolves recently…" Sienna said cryptically slowly taking her clothes off, and quickly putting her Pajama's on; she whipped open her bed curtain again once she was done.

Ana looked at her and said, "And?" She asked, wanting Sienna to continue on with what she read.

"Well, even in human form a person who is a werewolf can be set off. For instance, they maybe a nice person but if something angers them well… the 'werewolf' can come out in them. I'd be lying if I said that didn't scare me." Sienna replied looking at Lily and Ana.

Ana sighed, "Yeah, I guess that would scare me too." She admitted.

Sienna nodded, "I found out about it before we got into the fight, and I was okay; because Remus never got upset or at least, not that I knew of. So when we got in that fight, I saw his eyes, they were just… scary looking. It scared me that's why I was so quick to go off with Danny." Sienna said rubbing her face wryly.

Ana sat down on Sienna's bed next to her, Lily on the other side, "Do you love him?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"I'm not sure… I'm beginning to think it was just a mere crush." Sienna said truthfully, "I mean in all honesty we are two different people…_very_ different people."

Ana nodded, "Okay, do you feel upset that you can't go out with him, or that you'll never be friends with him again?" She asked.

Sienna thought about it for a while, "That I won't be friends with him again… I mean I didn't even get my first date with him… but Lycanthropy is not something to joke around about… it's serious. I've been really digging up on it lately." Sienna said.

"I supposed you're right…" Lily replied, "Well, you gotta choose what you want to do. Because you can't string Danny along if you still want to go out with Remus. You can't lead Danny on, that could really hurt him in the long run." Lily said wisely.

Sienna sighed, "I don't know what I want." She replied frustrated at the whole situation. "I look at Remus in a new light now."

The room was quiet for a while as the girls thought on things before Sienna piped up, "If I really have a great time with Danny and I feel chemistry, I'll see if he wants another date, and I'll choose Danny. In all honesty conversation flows better with Danny." Sienna commented.

Ana nodded, "Okay, well Hogsmead is in like two days, so on Friday we should really pick out our outfits." Ana said excitedly.

Sienna giggled, "Yeah, I'm thinking I might wear my blue jeans, since I hear it's suppose to be cold." Sienna said, which was true, it had been snowing that past few days now.

"Yeah I may were like leggings with a skirt over them." Lily said smiling, "I'm actually excited for this blind date." She replied.

Sienna grinned, "Yay! We are too!" Sienna said bouncing softly on her bed like a kid at Christmas.

Ana laughed, "Yep I sure am, I can't wait to see what you think." Ana grinned.

Lily sighed, "I just hope he's not annoying or anything." Lily replied.

Sienna and Ana looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter at Lily's comment. Lily looked at her friends feeling a little afraid now, "What are you two laughing at?" She asked.

Ana and Sienna both straightened up and smiled innocently, "Oh nothing, time for bed!" Sienna said pushing both her friends off her bed and closing the curtains laughing.

"Thanks a lot!" Ana laughed getting up with Lily, they both got into their respective beds and soon all three girls were in a dreamless slumber.

---

"Is she dead?"

"How should I know?"

"You're dads a Muggle Doctor!"

"And? Does that mean I should know everything about Muggle Medicine?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"No, you're being stupid!"

"Is she dead?"

"You asked that already, poke her and find out."

"You."

"No, I don't want to, you know how she can be! Let the record show," Sienna began smirking.

"Oh God, let the record show…"

"That in the summer of 75' you walked over to wake her up, you poked her in the side she flew up, grabbed you're hair, twisted you around; tackled you to the ground and sat on you're back, till she realized it was you." Sienna said looking at the peaceful looking Lily Evans.

Ana sighed, "I suppose you're right, but I we gotta go! McGonagall is gonna have our hide isn't she?" Ana said gloomily.

"No, see, she's gonna have us over for dinner." Sienna said sarcastically.

Ana huffed, "There was no need to be sarcastic!"

"Oh, there was." Sienna replied as they continued to stare at Lily trying to find out a way to wake her up.

"I know!" Ana said happily, she walked into the bathroom, she got some toilet paper. She then waked back out and kneeled in front of Lily she twirled the toilet paper into thin straight lines; then she took both pieces and shoved them up both of Lily's nostrils.

Sienna and Ana both stood up and waited and waited, and soon, Lily flew up, "EH! CAN'T BREATHE!" She said pulling the toilet paper out glaring at Sienna and Ana who were both trying to hold back their laughter.

"Heh, we got revenge for all those times you woke us up, in one of you're crazed hyper moods." Sienna said laughing.

"We should have thought to stupefy her." Ana said joining in the laughter.

Lily huffed, "You two are mean!" She said stomping buy, Ana and Sienna continued to laugh as Lily quickly took a shower.

Unusually both Ana and Sienna had been up early they had dressed and even had time to pick out cool hair styles and paint their nails. Ana had hers in a cool twirl bun that was held in by magic.

Sienna chose a pony-tail that was held in by magic, no painful hair pieces to hold it in.

Both Sienna and Ana decided to wait for Lily to come out, before going down to the common room.

---

"Oh yeah, I might as well kiss heaven goodbye because it's _gotta_ be a sin to look this sexy!" Sirius said examining himself in a mirror down in the common room.

James was rolling his eyes while playing Wizards Chess with an unusually happier Remus, it seemed he had forgotten about Sienna.

"Padfoot you're stuck on yourself." James said.

"Nah, I'm just practicing for Hogsmead on Saturday!" He said happily smoothing out his hair. He decided he didn't like that so he fluffed it up to look slightly like James.

Although when James did it, it was just… _James_. When Sirius did it, he looked like a bad boy. He turned and looked to his left, turned and looked to his right, both times in the mirror. "Prongs which do you think is my good side?" He asked seriously.

James sighed, "Neither you arrogant prat." He replied.

"Hey, looks whose talking, Mr. "Lily just loves the wild sexy look!" Psh." Sirius said rolling his eyes. He did a turn and then said, "Oh I'm sorry girl I forgot to write you let me make it up." He said weirdly and then wrapped his arms around himself as if he was making out with himself or an imaginary woman.

At this time Ana, Sienna and Lily chose to come down, Sirius was still making out with himself, "Heh…Hah…HAHAHA!" Sienna said looking at Sirius who stopped turned around and blushed.

"Oh dear God, I'm going to Hogsmead with a guy who kisses imaginary chicks." Ana said looking slightly amused.

"Er…um… well I was uh." He said trying to find a reason why he was making a complete idiot out of himself.

"Sirius there is no way to talk yourself out of this one!" Lily laughed sitting on the couch.

James laughed, "Said he was practicing." James said as Remus won the game, Sienna sat down on the couch happily, "JAMESY-POO!" She said hyperactively grabbing his arm and hugging it and then bouncing up and down.

James raised an eyebrow and then said, "SIENNA-POO!" And then hugged her equally as tight bouncing up and down.

Lily sighed and shook her head, "They are like two peas in a pod." She said looking at the two crazed friends in their hugging frenzy.

Ana smirked, "Losers." She laughed.

Even Remus was smirking a little as the two stood on the couch, grabbed hands and started jumping up and down.

"ALRIGHT CHILDREN. Time for Breakfast." Ana said motherly.

"Yes Mother!" They all laughed as Ana scowled.

"You people are a handful, I really feel bad for you're mothers!"

"Heh," Sienna said laughing at Ana, "Why do you think she shipped me off to Hogwarts?" She laughed.

Ana smirked, "You have a point, four words I rarely say." She laughed, they all walked down the halls towards the Great Hall. They were all famished. Sirius was still messing around with his hair, Lily was chatting with Ana and Sienna was talking with James.

Both of them were obsessed with Quidditch, Remus was staring at Sienna, he walked over, "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, and parted with her friends, Ana and Lily gave her glances hoping she'd do the right thing, "What do you want?" Sienna asked.

"Well, I think we need to patch the friendship up, besides James and Sirius were really pissed at me last night."

"Yea, we do, and I talked with my friends last night." Sienna stated, she wasn't cold, but she wasn't smiling much either.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yes, I'm still going to go to Hogsmead with Danny." Sienna replied.

"Oh…" Remus said.

"I like you Remus, as a friend right now. You had no right to get jealous. Not only that, but you scared me, and I've been reading up on Lycanthropy…" Sienna replied.

Remus frowned, "So it is me being a werewolf?" He asked.

"No… well sort of, I like you, but there are some dangerous things to take into account Remus," Sienna said, "It says even in human form ones 'werewolf' can come out. That's scary, I'm not sure I can…really handle that." Sienna said.

"Oh…" Remus said looking crestfallen.

"I'm not saying we can't ever date, but right now, no. I'm giving it a chance with Danny."

"Sienna I'm not a violent person." Remus said in his defense.

"Well, in the library you should have seen the murderous look in you're eyes…can't stop you're instinct…" Sienna replied, "It's not like we can't be friends. It's hard in a relationship with this sort of thing." Sienna said trying to be kind.

Remus sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right…I can be compassionate you know." Remus still looked really upset.

It made Sienna feel horrible she was breaking his heart, because in her heart; she still liked him a lot, but she felt for some reason this was the right thing to do, "I know you can, and you're the _best guy friend_ a girl could have… I just think we should see other people and see how it goes." Sienna said smiling.

**(Flashback 5th Year)**

Quidditch Pitch is so damn cold. _Sienna thought shivering as she watched James zoom around on his broom, along with the other Chasers. She felt something being draped over her. She looked up and saw Remus draping his coat over her._

"_Uh… Remus, why the hell are you doing this?"_

"_Because." He had stated._

"_Because why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because isn't an answer."_

"_It is, it's just not the answer you want to hear." He had laughed._

_Sienna laughed, "What's you're point?" She asked as Remus said down and put a scarf around her too._

_Soon they heard, "THAT'S MY SAYING!" It was Ana who was glaring playfully at Sienna._

_She looked over at Remus and smiled, "Thanks," She had blushed, "It's cold out." Remus smiled back, and for the first time she felt her heart pace quicken._

**(End Flashback)**

"How 'bout we go to breakfast?" She asked smiling at him remembering the memory, he smiled back, she extended her arm, "Escort a friend?" She asked in a posh British Accent.

"But of course." He laughed in an equally posh accent, taking her arm as they walked to breakfast.

When they arrived their friends raised eyebrows at the pair but said nothing, the owls flew in and Sienna realized she hadn't written back to her family, so she decided this morning was a good time; since she was in a good mood.

She had three letters fall into her empty plate, she picked them up and opened the first.

_Dear Sienna,_

_Have you forgotten you're Mother? Tsk. Tsk. How is it going? Getting good grades? I hope you'll come home for Christmas again, bring you're friends. It's only a few months away so it will give you time to think. Boring as ever here!_

_Love,_

_Mum._

Sienna laughed and wrote a quick reply back, she borrowed a quill from Lily and got to writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_I haven't forgotten about you! Been busy! It's going great, so far I'm doing good! I've got a date to Hogsmead which is exciting! I'll think about it and talk to my friends, but since we visit my house every year, I'm sure we will. Will send my answer by the first of December!_

_Love,_

_Sienna_

Sienna then opened another letter, it was tough to open as the person had really taped the letter closed it was from her father.

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_How are you doing? Things are going pretty good here! I had a patient, remember Mrs. Garvey? She came in and was wondering about you!_

_Love always,_

_Papa_

Sienna smiled and quickly wrote another letter, this time to her Father she grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote.

_Dear Pappy,_

_I'm doing great, getting good grades, going to Hogsmead Saturday! That's always fun. Yes, I remember Mrs. Garvey! Does she still have all those birds? I always liked Baby, she was such a cute Parrot. _

_Love always,_

_Sienna_

Sienna then started on opening the other letter, Ana was busy writing back to her Mum and Sirius was trying to steal her bacon, Ana smacked his hand and glared, "Just because you don't have letters doesn't mean you can steal MY bacon." She said playfully.

Sienna laughed and opened the letter.

_Sienna-_

_Carlos here, **what is up**? When was the last time we talked girl? Oh I don't know, FOREVER since we have? Thought you'd like to hear from you're best friend, I'm in France_ _right now, Dad's been traveling a lot, might not be here for long. How 'bout them Beatle's though! Last time we went to a concert it got wild. Heh, I'm not big on the letter thing, you Witches and Wizards need to learn how to use the phone, anywhoo; is this a good pick up line? "Girl if there is anyone prettier then you, I hope God kept her for himself!" Heh, it's amazing isn't it?_

_Later,_

_Carlos_

Sienna was grinning ear to ear, Carlos was her insane Mexican friend who sometimes came off as gay when he imitated women.

She grabbed her quill happily, and grabbed some more paper, she hadn't talked to Carlos in a long time his Dad was always moving around with his job and all so sometimes it proved hard to keep in contact.

She started to write as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

_Carlos-_

_What is up? A whole lot! Argh this magic thing can be tough! I really hate History of Magic, of course I always hated Muggle History too, but that's beside the point. We haven't talked in forever I know, it's hard to keep up with you're moving; stay in one spot! However my Owl will know where to deliver this; it's just one of the perks of being a Witch. France_ _sounds like fun! Yeah! I haven't had a chance to listen to any of their new albums sadly, electronics don't work at Hogwarts. Telephones my friend Sirius thought they were called, "Phellyphones" Of course he can be a dork. And no that is not a good pick up line Carlos, pick up lines are a turn off, just be yourself; so no, **not** amazing. _

_Later,_

_Sienna_

Sienna finished writing and paid the owl, he took the three letters she wrote and flew off with them most of breakfast was spent with her writing letters, so she had to quickly eat.

The rest of the day was just as rushed by the time night came, Sienna had never been more thankful for a bed.

* * *

**A/n: **_I am trying to be realistic about Remus' Lycanthropy, I'll try and update soon all, hope you enjoyed. _


	11. Hogsmeade Pt 1

**It's just you're Subconscious**

**Authors Note: **_So 'Hogsmeade' is going to be in three parts. You'll understand why once I get to part two._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Hogsmeade

**_T_**o Sienna Hogsmeade couldn't come fast enough, she always enjoyed going to Hogsmeade. Although she drove her friends crazy around this time, because she was so hyper and excited for it to come. It was finally Saturday and it was their first trip to Hogsmeade for the year.

She remembered in Third Year how she was really bouncing off the walls, because it was her first time ever to visit the village. And it had been worth the wait, she still got excited when the time came.

Surprisingly Sienna was still snuggled in bed sleeping soundly she wouldn't meet up with Danny for at least three hours yet; but she also should have been up to finish the last part of her Potions assignment. It was making Veritaserum; they were just learning how to make it, as it was going to be on their N.E.W.T's this year.

However she was just now starting to stir, but showed no motion of getting her lazy butt out of bed. Ana a person who is normally not an early riser was already up and in the shower, "Morning people should die," Sienna yawned tiredly. She pulled the covers back, only to have her legs sting from the cold hitting them. She squealed and put her legs back under the covers. "Damn it's cold!" She said shivering.

Sienna slowly peeled back the covers again and winced meeting the cold again, she quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door, "Warmth." She said leaning against the door.

"Hey, can't a girl shower in peace?" It was Ana sounding slightly annoyed at Sienna's sudden appearance in the bathroom.

"Whatever, have you noticed that it's bloody FREEZING in that room?" She asked getting chills up her spine.

Ana turned the shower off, but didn't get out, "Yes, I have, that's why I took a nice hot shower." She began making some sort of noise, "but I really want you out of here, I'm not about to get out with you standing there." Ana said matter of factly.

Sienna grumbled, "Yeah, yeah." She said opening the bathroom door and walking back out, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the window, it was snowing pretty heavily. Sienna smiled though, she loved the snow. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair and looked at it. The bright red color, she usually liked it, till something would make her blush. She always felt like a huge red tomato or something.

She was deciding what she was going to do with it when Ana came out, "It's all yours now." She said walking past in a robe, sitting down on the bed. Sienna nodded and darted into the bathroom, she was freezing and a nice warm shower would help.

Once she got in she sighed contently as the warm water cascaded down her back, but once she got out, the bathroom felt suddenly cold, and when she walked out in a towel the room felt even colder then the bathroom.

"Damn," Sienna muttered, "It's a bloody ice box in here." She muttered walking to her trunk and looking through her clothes.

Ana smirked, "That's what happens when it snows." She replied, looking over at a sleeping Lily, "Patrols must be hard."

Sienna shrugged, "That's why I'm glad I was never a Prefect or a Head Girl. I'd be falling asleep during class." She replied.

Ana walked over near Sienna where her own trunk was and started digging through, "What do you think I should wear?" Ana asked looking through her clothes.

Sienna looked over, and leaned back on her legs with her hands in her lap, "Well," She said scanning the trunk, "What about those black leggings, and that white turtleneck?" She asked.

Ana crinkled her noise, "Ew," she replied, "Not only that but the pants are so thin." She said.

Sienna dug through her own after shrugging when Ana squealed, Sienna looked up to see her holding up a long denim skirt that flared out, "Ana, it's WINTER, or at least close to it." Sienna said.

"Yeah, but this will cover most of my legs and I can wear some nice boots, I have a pair I got for Christmas last year." She replied, laying the skirt out on the bed. She then dug through a little more and as she did this she was throwing shirts around left and right.

Sienna stared at her friend, "We have three hours yet, and I still have to finish my potion." Sienna said gloomily. Sienna found a dark pair of blue jeans, and laid them out, they were a little torn at the knees; but they were her favorite pair.

She found a Heather gray shirt with an old version of Mickey Mouse on it, she looked at it a few minutes, and set it down, she looked through some more shirts and found, "The Beatles", "Elvis", "It was my Evil Twin", a Tinker Bell shirt, a blue shirt with a rainbow on it, and "Accidents Happen" with the words spelt backwards and upside down.

She looked at them all and decided on the Mickey Mouse one, she laid it on the bed for later. For now she would just dress in some grey sweats and a white T-shirt so she could do her potion.

She snuck past Ana, so she wouldn't have to wake Lily; it was a task both Ana and Sienna hated to do. Ana had just noticed as Sienna closed the door, she growled and looked at Lily, "WHY does she leave me to this stuff?" She asked herself out loud.

Sienna walked down stairs near the Common Room but stopped when she heard voices, "Why the sour face James?" Sirius said in an amused tone.

"Why? WHY?" James asked clearly annoyed, "I'll tell you why, I wanted a chance with Orange Rose," He began making Sienna raise an eyebrow, she quietly sat down on the steps and decided to listen in. "Now I'm stuck going on a blind date, because of YOU." James said huffing.

"Hey! Sienna and Ana put me up to it!" Sirius replied in his defense, Sienna furrowed her brow in annoyance; she took her wand out of her bag and pointed it at a vase, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She whispered, the vase was now in the air and floating slowly to Sirius, who hadn't noticed, she moved her wand and got it over his head, and finally she let it drop.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his head, looking around, Sienna scrambled up the stairs quietly out of site, and heard, "PETER! I know you suck at spells but watch it will ya?"

Sienna sniggered, "Anyway, what can it hurt? If you don't like the chick don't go out with her." Sirius replied.

She heard James huff, "Maybe I should give Lily _more _attention, I bet she'd love that." He laughed happily.

Sienna rolled her eyes guys were so thick, and so blind. She hated the attention he gave her now, or at least that's what she wanted to believe, now give her more; she'd have a _break down_.

"Prongs I'm really not sure that's a good idea," came the voice of Remus.

_I always knew that boy was smart. _Sienna smirked to herself, she knew this probably wasn't right, but she couldn't help it. Guy talk was interesting.

"Why not Moony, I mean Lily I bet is just craving attention, I bet that's why she acts out towards James. Like she wants him away, but women always mean the opposite of what they say." Sirius said to what seemed wisely to him, when in actuality it was really thick.

"Yeah, besides, it's not like you were able to hold the relationship together with Sienna." James said laughing.

"Oh shut up James." Remus replied calling him by his first name, which was rare.

"Aw our Moony is in love, Sienna and Remus, kissing in a tree…" _My god they act like two year olds! _Sienna thought shaking her head, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage," Sirius was about to continue when Sienna felt she should put a stop to this.

She made her presence known by walking loudly down the steps, "Sorry Sirius, but Sirius Black and Marriage in the same sentence doesn't sound right. Hah." Sienna laughed sitting down at one of the tables with her stuff.

"Hey! That's not true! Ana and I are going to have six kids, and we're going to have this huge mansion with like servants and stuff, and I'll be the one to bring home the bacon she can be the housewife." Sirius said proudly.

Sienna laughed and pulled out her potion homework, "Does Ana know about this?" She asked lighting her cauldron, getting ready to start brewing.

"Do I know what?" Ana said coming down the stairs in some lazy shorts and a T-shirt, she also had some homework.

"Oh, how you and Sirius are going to have six kids you see, and you're going to have this huge mansion with servants and stuff; and see he'll bring home the 'bacon' and you'll be a housewife." Sienna sniggered.

Ana sat there for a moment with a raised eyebrow and then said, "I like mansions and servants, but I'm not having six kids, and if I was just going to be a housewife what's the reason to prepare for getting a job; I should just drop out of school now." She said sarcastically.

Sirius took it for sincerity, "Really? You'd drop out for me?" He asked happily looking at Ana.

Ana stared at him and then just shook her head, Sienna however couldn't help it, "Black are you _that_ thick? IT WAS _SARCASM_." Sienna said pouring in her ingredients and stirring a few times counter clockwise and then the other way, as stated in the book. About and hour later both girls were finished and were running upstairs to get ready for their dates to Hogsmeade.

As they did Sirius yelled, "I'll be waiting Ana my sweet!" He said suavely, followed by James smacking him in the head, Ana just rolled her eyes in response to it.

Ana and Sienna closed the door to see Lily getting dressed, she looked up, "Finish you're homework?" She asked digging through her trunk.

Ana nodded, "Yep, we also got done being annoyed by Sir-Black." Ana said mentally smacking herself for calling him by his first name.

"You know," Lily began, "Its okay to call Sirius by his first name, you are going with him to Hogsmeade."

Ana sighed, "It wouldn't be so bad if he would act his age, I swear he's a two year old stuck in a seventeen year olds body." Ana complained.

Sienna sniggered, "Yes Ana, but he's a male, it's a fact that a woman matures faster then a man. Men are idiots," She laughed, "Throw rocks at them."

Lily laughed, "Or snowballs."

"Yeah snowballs! Remember last year? James wanted to make Marauder snowmen. Heh, I think the snowmen would have been more intelligent." Ana laughed.

"Heh, nice." Sienna said grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom. She shut the door and peeled off her lazy clothes. She grabbed her jeans put them on, followed by her shirt. Once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. _Not too bad. _She thought.

She couldn't help but feel upset she could have been going with Remus, but she knew not to complain she had made the choice, she could have told Remus she wanted to go with him.

_I hate my pride. _She thought glaring at her reflection, she grabbed her wand and put her hair in a simple pony-tail with small tendrils hanging down, now all she had to do was the makeup.

Sienna walked out so Ana could change, and sat on her bed. She had laid her small make-up kit on her bed from her trunk. She looked through it trying to figure out what she wanted to wear.

She wasn't big into make-up, she liked the plain look. She hated that every time her eye itched, she was afraid to itch it because her make-up might smear.

Then there was the lipstick, every time she went to take a drink, half of her lipstick would come off and then she'd have to re-apply. She groaned and only put on a little silver eye shadow, a little mascara; and some lipstick that was colored a pastel purple.

She never used foundation or blush she hated them and found them to be a waste of time. The way she looked at it was, if a guy wasn't gonna go out with her because she had one little skin blemish; well screw them.

Ana came out and she looked great, she had on the skirt that looked beautiful and hugged her curves, she had on a pair of beautiful black boots and she also had on a white shirt that said, "I'm too pretty to do Arithmancy." In pink glossy letters.

Sienna laughed, "Where did you get that shirt?" She asked curiously.

Ana looked up from applying lipstick, "Mum got it for me, from some Witches Clothing magazine, I think it's cute." She said smiling.

"Totally." Sienna said putting her clothes and makeup away, before she did, she grabbed a gray zip-up coat and then closed and locked the trunk, putting her books back on top. "Hey can I use some of that musk perfume of yours?" Sienna asked.

Ana nodded trying to apply eye shadow now; Sienna walked over to Ana's nightstand and dug through it till she found it. She squirted twice and then put it back.

She couldn't remember the last time she wore makeup or made herself up for anything.

Lily came out, and she looked great. She was wearing some purple leggings with a short black skirt on, she had on some black boots, and a white T-shirt with a rainbow on it. Her hair was pulled back in a barrette, and she already had her makeup on.

She had on light pink lipstick with gloss over it, she had on light pink and blue eye shadow on and a small amount of mascara, and a small trace of blush on her cheeks. "You look great Lily!" They said happily.

Sienna smiled James was gonna love how she looked of course, James liked Lily in whatever she was wearing. Lily smiled shyly, "Really?" She asked.

"Duh!" Ana said smiling, they all finished straightening out, and by the time they were done, it was time to leave. All three walked down the stairs, the guys would meet them outside where Filch was waiting to lead them all to Hogsmeade.

The girls walked down the hall, Ana was nervous but looked calm and cool Lily was pretty relaxed but Sienna was visibly nervous. She walked over to Ana and looked at her, "I'm nervous." She whispered.

"You'll be fine." Ana said smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah…maybe I should go back." She said stopping.

Ana rolled her eyes, and grabbed Sienna's arm, "No, stop worrying it'll all work out, okay?" She replied.

"Yeah…" Sienna said as they neared the crowd, Filch was trying to get them all the settle down, the Third Years were handing out permission slips so it took a little longer, Ana found Sirius and walked off after reassuring Sienna it was going to be okay.

Lily did too before Ana drug her off, to meet her date, Sienna looked around and couldn't find Danny in sight, but it was crowded so it was hard to see. "Everyone going to Hogsmeade follow me!" Filch called, Sienna sighed and followed along hoping to find Danny from there.

The walk was not too far, Sienna could see Ana in the distance laughing with Sirius actually, but she seemed nervous. She looked behind Ana and saw Lily whose eyes were blazing red and James' whose were shining brightly. He said something that seemed to get her to soften a little. Sienna smiled watching as James said something else and actually made her laugh, Lily looked great with her rosy cheeks and pale skin, it gave her such a beauty.

Sienna continued to look around, but no Danny, once they neared the village Sienna broke away from the group a little in search of him, still no sign, and now they were in the village. Sienna sighed and as the group broke up going to the shops of their choice.

Sienna wandered the streets in search of Danny he was no where to be found. Had he stood her up? Was something wrong? Sienna found a bench near The Three Broomsticks and sat down as the snow came down looking around.

Someone came out of The Three Broomsticks, and then some giggling she looked up and saw Danny, but there was a girl on his arm, Sienna had stood up at first but once she saw the girl she sat back down trying not to be noticed, as he leaned down and kissed the girl.

She just sat there watching them kiss, had she misunderstood him? He had said yes… did she miss something? She stood up and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Danny?" She asked.

He looked up and turned around, and when his face went white it was not from the cold, "S-Sienna…" He stuttered.

She didn't really know what to say she just stared at him and the girl, "Hey, you're interrupting our date!" The girl snapped.

Sienna looked at her, and stuck her hand out coldly, "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Sienna, the girl Danny said he was going to go to Hogsmeade with, have a nice a day." She said walking past hearing the girl huff.

She was mentally kicking herself for not going with Remus, if she had just listened to her heart for once and not with her gut feeling she wouldn't have been in this mess. She walked down aways near a forest and the Shrieking Shack. She found a rock and sat down and put her head in her hands, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." She muttered.

"Kind of redundant don't you think?" An amused voice sounded.

Sienna didn't look up, she was trying to wipe the tears away, once she did she was shocked to see Remus, and knew her makeup was probably running, "Aren't you with you're date?" She asked.

"Nah, she found some other guy that was a 'bad boy'." Remus said finally realizing Sienna had been crying.

"What happened with yours?" He asked sitting on the rock next to Sienna's rock, "Danny stood me up, found some other girl I guess…" Sienna said sighing, "I really feel like a jerk right now."

Remus raised an eyebrow," Why?" He asked slightly amused she called herself a jerk.

She sighed, "Because I could have gone on a date with the perfect guy, but instead I was stupid and when with Mr. Wrong." She said gloomily.

"Maybe the perfect guy is feeling stupid he didn't fight harder for you." Remus replied.

"No, I hurt his feelings I think, I got upset over a stupid argument." She replied.

"Maybe he knows you're sorry, maybe he wishes he hadn't got jealous." Remus said brushing hair out of Sienna's face.

"I know he is I think I blew it though, I liked the perfect guy since the middle of 5th year." Sienna said looking over at Remus.

"He liked you since the end of 4th year." He said softly.

Sienna smiled, "Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied.

"Really, Really?" She asked smiling wider.

"Don't play with me Remus," She laughed turning her full body around to face him. He looked good with the snow falling into his hair and his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

His hand were on her cheek and she was making no move to get it off, he leaned down slowly, he hovered over her, looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't upset about what he was about to do, when he found she wasn't he kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, after a few moments she pulled away, "Sorry for being a jerk." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He laughed, "Sorry for getting jealous." He said, little did she know he reached down getting some snow on his hand once he got enough he dropped it down the back of her shirt.

She sprung up and squealed, "Remus Lupin!" She said as he got up laughing, she glared and got some snow and threw it at him, hitting him in the stomach, she then laughed, "Bwuahahaha!" She laughed stupidly…

…till he threw one at her face.

"HEY!" She said wiping it off grabbing another and throwing it at the back of his head, "Tis not nice to hit a lady…with a _snowball_." She smirked.

"Psh, you a _lady_?" He teased playfully.

She scowled, "Yes, I'm a lady!" She laughed at the ridiculousness of it she was far from a lady half the time.

With that he threw another snowball at her, that guy was pushing it, she grabbed a wad of snow and walked over and said, "Oh my God, look at Lily and James!" She said.

It was obvious but he turned his head, she ran at him and threw snow down his shirt, he turned and glared. She squealed in laughter and made a run for it, near the Shrieking Shack, she was laughing as she heard Remus' footsteps behind her, he threw her to the ground but tripped himself and fell on top of her.

She was breathing heavily, "We look pretty scandalous right now." She laughed catching her breath.

He laughed, "We do, but it was fun." He replied kissing her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her, as he helped her up, they both brushed themselves off from all the snow Sienna's makeup was half off, and she wondered why she even put it on for a jerk like Danny.

"Honeydukes!" She said happily, grabbing Remus' hand and running off, she loved some of the candy there. Remus laughed as they passed Ana and Sirius. Ana was against a wall and they were making out near Zonko's Joke Shop.

It looked like Ana wasn't too upset over it, Sienna sniggered and soon they entered Honeydukes. Sienna went for the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, for some odd reason Sienna loved them.

The Chocolate Frogs however freaked her out, she just couldn't get into them, she liked the Wizard Cards though, and if James already had a card of one Wizard he gave it to Sienna.

Remus had one and handed her Dumbledore, "I got that," Sienna said, "But thanks."

Remus nodded, "So do I, what exactly do you have?" He asked.

"I have, Dumbledore, Merlin, Helga Hufflepuff, Wendelin the Weird, and Perpetua Fancourt, whoever the heck she is." Sienna said thoughtfully.

Remus laughed, "Don't you pay attention in History of Magic?" He asked.

"Heh…no not really, why do you think I BARELY pass? It's boring and so cold!" Sienna said pouting.

"She was a Witch who invented the Lunascope." Remus informed her, Sienna blinked at him a few times…

…she blinked again, "Thank you oh intelligent one." She laughed.

"It's not boring, and well Professor Binns is a ghost do you really think he needs central heating?" Remus asked.

"No, but what about the rest of us, who have bodies that need heat?" She said dramatically, "I swear I saw an Abominable Snowman chasing a penguin last class." Sienna said.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "First off you're a liar," He laughed, "Secondly what is an Abominable Snowman?" He asked.

"I'm not a liar," She laughed, "and Muggles believe that there is this huge ape like creature in like the really cold areas called, 'the Abominable Snowman'. Supposedly Skiers have seen this creature and they've chased them. I dunno there isn't any proof that it is or isn't real." Sienna said.

"Weird," Remus replied thoughtfully, "I should have taken Muggle Studies." He said.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "WHY on God's Snowy Earth are we talking about school on a _weekend_? Ewww, it's not normal." She said.

"It's not that bad." He laughed as they excited Honeydukes after buying their stuff.

"It is," She laughed, "Though I'm working extra hard, I'm gonna be an Auror." She said.

Remus smiled, "What's Ana going to do?" He asked.

"Unspeakable…what's you're favorite candy?" She asked flipping the subject, she was good for that.

"Chocolate Frog," He said.

"Heh should have known." She laughed ribbing him.

"What's you're favorite candy?" Remus asked her.

"Jelly Beans." Sienna said licking her lips, "It's a Muggle Candy, sort of like Bertie Bott's, only no gross flavors!" She laughed, "What's you're favorite color?" She asked.

"Red, what's yours?" He asked.

"Blue, any siblings?" She asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Eh, no, but from what I've heard from people, I'm not missing out on a whole lot." She said popping a bean in her mouth only to spit it out, "Gross! Dirt flavor!" She said crinkling her nose. "Although," She said continuing, "I know this little girl Rose sort of like a friend of the family. I guess you could call her a sort of sister." Sienna said thoughtfully.

"I have no desire to have siblings," Remus said, "I mean look at Sirius he's like a brother so is James and they drive me insane. They surprise me with their stupidity sometimes." He laughed. "Remember last winter? James wanted to make those Marauder snowmen?" He laughed.

"Hey!" Sienna laughed, "Ana, Lily and I were saying that before we left." Sienna replied.

Remus looked down at his watch, "We should probably head to the Three Broomsticks, as didn't we agree to meet the rest there?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ana told me last night before bed." Sienna said, they peaked in the window of The Three Broomsticks and saw Danny sitting there, however they could hear the conversation as the door was to the entrance was open a little.

"Did it work?" Ana asked.

"Like a charm, they were both kissing near the Shrieking Shack." Lily giggled happily.

"Yes, and we couldn't have done it without you Danny." James said happily high fiving the Ravenclaw.

"I just felt bad because I caused the argument between them." He replied.

"And I was not about to go through her moping because she wanted Remus. Although she gave me a scare when she said maybe it was just a crush." Ana said.

"We both know their liars, because Remus said the same thing to me and James." Sirius laughed, "But hey they'll thank us for getting them together. We had the perfect plan, we all knew Remus would find her and comfort her and that would be it." They all toasted and laughed happily.

Ana was sitting next to Sirius looking pretty comfortable same with Lily and James it seemed she had warmed up to him.

Remus and Sienna moved away from the window, "Those little prats!" Sienna said glaring.

Remus nodded, "I know!" He said, "We need revenge for their sneaky-ness." He said.

Sienna scowled, "But how?" She asked seriously wanting to go in there and give Ana an earful although secretly she was thankful.

"I know how about we go in there and act like it didn't work and fight. Make it sound like something happened after we kissed." Remus said.

"Yeah!" Sienna replied, "That's brilliant!" She laughed, "I'd say 'care to escort a lady' but that would blow the whole thing." She said brightly. They both walked up to the door took a deep breath, and walked in with scowls on their face.

"Oh screw off Remus, you're so annoying!" Sienna said glaring she sat down next to Ana and huffed as Remus did.

"_I'm_ annoying what about you!" Remus questioned glaring at her just as hard, inside they were laughing.

Sienna looked over and saw Danny, "YOU! How dare you show you're face to me, go _away_!" She said standing up glaring.

Ana, Lily, Sirius, James and Danny's faces all went white. Ana's heart sank it hadn't worked, "W-w-what?" She asked.

Danny got up, "Yeah I'll just go." He said grabbing his coat, afraid of what damage Sienna could cause.

Lily got up, "Now wait just a minute! He-"She was about to go on when Remus and Sienna both burst out into fits of laughter.

Sienna walked over to Danny and directed him back to his chair, "Sit down mate." She laughed sitting down with Remus.

"What the hell?" Asked Ana.

Sienna smirked, "Oh we heard about you're little plan to get us together." She laughed, "So we thought this up, we heard you talking through the window outside, the entrance door was open a little." She said.

Ana glared, "That isn't funny!"

"Is to!" Sienna replied.

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"IS!"

"NOT!

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"Fine, it's not." Sienna said sighing leaning back in her chair, and ordering a Butterbeer.

"Hah! I'm more stubborn then you!" Ana said triumphantly.

Sienna laughed, "No kiddin'." She said sighing, it turned out to be a pretty good day, and her friends got her good, maybe life wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

**A/n: **_I know you're wondering about the Three Part Hogsmeade thing, like I said you'll get it when you see part two! Happy Easter everyone!_


	12. Hogsmeade Pt 2

**It's just you're Subconscious**

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been REALLY struggling with this Chapter. It's part of the reason I don't do much Lily/James. I struggle with it, and find it hard to write. So if this sucks I'm sorry, I really had a hard time with it. Also there is one more part to Hogsmeade._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Hogsmeade Part Two

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul –**Jesse McCartney**_

Lily was snuggled into her bed, she was tired beyond belief. The nightly patrols were getting to her she wondered how she kept up with her studies. She had been so excited when she found out she was Head Girl, till she learned she would be doing nightly patrols. It wore her out, and she often wondered if she could skip one night.

Although she had been a little upset James had been made Head Boy. She couldn't understand why. He was always breaking the rules, pranking people and getting detention. He never paid attention in class and always wanted to play Hang Man or some kind of game in class with her. Yet he seemed to get high grades along with Sirius.

Lily figured it was pure luck; they got high grades, unless they had some secret power of being able to play Hangman and listen to the Professor at the same time. It was also annoying that some patrols she got stuck patrolling with James.

However the last few times, she hadn't been too annoyed by it, and actually enjoyed it. Through the years Lily realized James had slowly but surely grown up, in fifth year if he had the power of Head Boy he would have been giving Severus Snape detention left and right.

However by this year, he had visibly matured and actually gave Snape some slack a few times. Lily sighed in her sleep, all you saw was red hair peeking out above her covers she had the curtains to her bed closed to ensure darkness.

However someone else had something else in mind, all of a sudden the curtains whipped open, Lily groaned as the sunlight peeked into her blankets. She snuggled in further, however the person was persistant.

She felt tugging on her blankets, which made her grab onto them, there was no way she was getting up early on a Saturday. She scooted over against the wall clinging to her covers the person was seemingly getting fed up.

"Lily! Get up!" It was Ana, and she was tugging hard on the covers, trying to pull them off, she was ready to kill Sienna. She always left her to wake up Lily, however later on with the plan, she and a few others came up with this would be worth it.

And Sienna had no clue about the plan they were concocting, she was none the wiser, completely oblivious to it. Ana would have 'bwuahaha'ed', but that wasn't her style, instead she grinned evilly.

"LIIIIIILLLLLLY!" She said in a sing song voice that usually annoyed Lily enough to get up and then stomp to the bathroom.

However this time Lily was even more stubborn then Ana had thought, because she was still clinging to the covers and curled up in a ball in the corner fighting to stay asleep.

Ana had had enough, she sat down on the floor, put her feet on the side of Lily's bed, with the blanket between her legs, she pushed back with her legs and pulled she heard a satisfactory "**_THUD_**" and a "**_ARGH_**" when she finally sat up and grinned.

Lily sat up and glared at Ana, her hair was a mess and her shirt was all twisted up along with her PJ bottoms. She quickly stood up dis-orientated and threw her blanket on her bed she threw her hair behind her head and out of her face glaring at Ana.

"Lily darling, good morning!" Ana said trying to sound chipper, and also trying to smooth over her anger.

Lily was glaring at Ana still, "You could have woken me up civilly you know." Lily yawned looking at Ana, no one ever wanted to be woken up by Ana. Ana would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. She would rip covers off, take pillows; she would even pour water on you or try and sit on you. "You pulled so hard on the covers that I fell off the bed!" Lily said rubbing her eyes.

Ana shrugged, "Well, everyone knows you and Sienna are the hardest to wake up. You two are so stubborn." Ana said scowling, walking towards the Dorm Room door.

Lily looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not stubborn, it's those stupid patrols, their so tiring, I at least have an excuse Sienna is just _lazy_." Lily laughed.

Ana laughed along with her and nodded, "True, true. Gonna go finish my Homework in the Common Room." Ana said opening the door and leaving.

Lily yawned and kneeled down in front of her trunk near her bed, she wasn't too excited about going to Hogsmeade with some unknown guy. She was half-hoping James would have asked her but surprisingly he didn't. Which was odd James was always chasing after Lily asking for a date whenever he got the chance.

Lily would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed he hadn't asked her, did he finally give up on her? For some odd reason she liked James chasing after her. James hadn't even been on any dates this year, he had how many girls ask him out, but he declined on them all.

So did Sirius, but Sirius liked Ana. The thought dawned on Lily that maybe James had fallen in love with someone, that maybe that was why he hadn't asked her to Hogsmeade. Lily sighed feeling a little depressed.

Lily sighed and took the clothes she picked out to the Bathroom with her. She threw them on the counter and got in deciding to take a nice long soothing shower. About an hour later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself she walked out to get a barrette and a few other things she wanted when Ana and Sienna walked in.

Lily smiled and looked up, "Finish you're Homework?" She asked digging through her trunk for a few different items.

Ana nodded, "Yep, we also got done being annoyed by Sir-Black." Ana said mentally smacking herself for calling him by his first name.

"You know," Lily began, "Its okay to call Sirius by his first name, you are going with him to Hogsmeade."

Ana sighed, "It wouldn't be so bad if he would act his age, I swear he's a two year old stuck in a seventeen year olds body." Ana complained.

Sienna sniggered, "Yes Ana, but he's a male it's a fact that a woman matures faster then a man. Men are idiots," She laughed, "Throw rocks at them."

Lily laughed, "Or snowballs."

"Yeah snowballs! Remember last year? James wanted to make Marauder snowmen. Heh, I think the snowmen would have been more intelligent." Ana laughed.

"Heh, nice." Sienna said grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom. Lily finally found her perfume and Makeup kit along with her barrette. Ana was already dressed wearing a shirt that said, "**I'm too pretty to do Arithmancy."**

Lily laughed, "Nice shirt." She said sitting on the bed waiting for Sienna to get out, Ana looked down at her shirt.

She grinned, "I thought so too. Mum got it for me." Ana said trying to put lipstick on while talking at the same time.

Sienna was still in the Bathroom, "Remember the plan right?" Ana said looking up at Lily who sat there for a moment.

It finally hit her, "Oh yeah! Danny he's suppose to be with someone else right? To get Sienna and Remus together?" She asked.

Ana nodded, "Yup, I'm so excited, we've all agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks later after all our dates." Ana said.

Lily was quiet, "Do you know who James is going with?" She asked trying not to sound like she cared, only to sound like she was trying to make conversation.

Ana looked over and raised an eyebrow grinning, "Why Lily?" She asked, trying to keep from laughing. She turned away as she finished applying her makeup.

Lily shrugged, "Just wondering…hadn't seen anyone ask him out so…" Lily trailed off looking nervous.

Ana sniggered to herself, "I don't know, you'd have to ask him." Ana replied.

"No way! He'd take it as me being jealous! He's actually refrained from being cocky, I'm not about to give him ammo to going back to being cocky." Lily said as Sienna walked out.

Ana sniggered as Lily ran into the bathroom. Lily was angry with herself for even caring who James was going with. It wasn't as if he had ever done anything to make him like her…

…Ok so that was a big lie, he had stuck up for Lily many times when the jerks she was dating were being cruel. He had let her use his Transfiguration book when hers was lost, he had always done small sweet things.

"I am _seriously_ thick." She muttered getting into her clothes, she put on purple leggings and then a short black skirt over it, and she put on black boots and a white T-shirt with a rainbow on it. She finished her makeup and put her hair in a barrette and sighed, she was happy with the results.

"I look good." She said actually happy with how she looked. She had light pink lip-gloss on and light pink and blue eye shadow, a little bit of mascara and a little bit of blush. She walked out of the bathroom and her friends looked up.

"You look great Lily!" They said happily.

Lily looked good, James was going to love how Lily looked, but James loved Lily in anything she wore. Lily smiled shyly, "Really?" She asked bashfully; but that was Lily she wasn't really stuck on herself, in fact she was shy when complimented.

"Duh!" Ana said smiling, they all finished straightening out, and by the time they were done, it was time to leave. All three walked down the stairs, the guys would meet them outside where Filch was waiting to lead them all to Hogsmeade.

Lily stuck with Ana, looking around, Sienna was nervous and wanted to go back but Ana assured her everything would be okay. They had to wait for the Third Years to hand Filch the permission slips. Ana found Sirius and once again reassured Sienna it would be okay, before dragging Lily off with her.

Ana grabbed Lily's arm and Lily sighed as Sienna walked off into the crowd, Ana was way too excited about this, Lily was barely able to keep up with Ana's fast paced steps. They reached Sirius who was next to James.

James seemed to still be waiting for his date. Ana and Lily ran up and Ana grinned looking at Sirius, he looked good. He was in blue jeans and a green dress shirt. He looked down at Ana and grinned, "Hey. You look nice." He said taking in Ana's appearance.

Lily had to admit James looked good, he had on black jeans and a white button up shirt that fit nice against him. His hair was messy, but it looked good on him. Lily looked over at Ana and whispered, "Where's my Date?" She asked.

Ana looked a little nervous and whispered, "He's right here." She replied, Lily looked around, and then it hit her and she glared at Ana, "JAMES!" She whispered harshly.

Lily seemed to have flames in her eyes as she glared at Ana who seemed to still be calm, because Ana knew if she wasn't calm, she wouldn't be able to calm Lily down. Sirius seemed to have already told James.

Instead of him being cocky he looked a little shy and bashful, but happy nonetheless, Sirius leaned down once looking at Lily, "Well Ana, looks like she's gonna kill you." Sirius whispered into Ana's ear.

Ana still looked calm and said, "She's tried that before, never really works." She replied as Lily glared at her. Ana laughed a little and grabbed Sirius' arm, "Well, Ta darling!" Ana said walking past with Sirius.

James looked extremely nervous, Lily turned to him. For some reason she was upset. A few moments ago she was upset he was going out with someone else. Maybe it was the fact her friends had really tricked her, and James didn't ask her out himself. He seemed to have been tricked as well.

James held out his arm and Lily took it forcefully, there was a lot of awkwardness. James didn't know what to say Lily was torn between being happy he was taking her out and pissed that her friends took it into their own hands.

Of course they had a plan to do the same thing to Sienna, Lily tried reasoning, but for some reason she was still really upset.

James could sense she was upset, they followed the group to Hogsmeade, James kept trying to think of something to say but nothing was coming to him. "You look nice Lily." He said looking down at the redhead.

She was obviously in a bad mood, "Thanks." She said, Lily was prideful so to be forced into something like this usually made her pretty bitter. And sometimes Lily was quick to anger without thinking things through.

"Where would you like to go, Honeydukes?" He asked politely.

Lily was still in a bad mood, "Wherever you want to go James." She said, making a mental note to kill Ana and Sienna and anyone else who was in on it.

Lily wasn't mad at James, she was just too busy brooding over what her friends did, Lily wanted James to ask her out, and she wanted to accept. The logical part of her brain said, _but he has asked you out, and you kept turning him down. _The other side kept saying that she wanted to do it on her own time. She ignored the fact that her brain kept telling her how upset she was James might have been going out with someone else.

James sighed to himself, he always knew Lily didn't fancy him, apart of him hoped Lily would, that Lily liked him. Sirius always told James, Lily was just playing hard to get. However lately James was starting to have his doubts.

James would try and come off charming, but in the end look like an idiot, he tried way too hard to impress Lily. Once they got to Hogsmeade James sighed realizing it was no use.

"If you want you can go with you're friends." He said letting go of her arm, he turned around and started to walk off, he liked Lily, but he didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Wait!" It was Lily, James turned around, it was starting to snow it was falling in his messy hair, making it look wild.

Lily came running up realizing she was taking her annoyance out on James, "Sorry, just annoyed with my friends." She said shyly.

James laughed a little, "Well, I guess it's basically what we've done to Sienna." He said running a hand through his hair.

Lily nodded and then looked down the streets of Hogsmeade and saw the plan was working, Sienna was pissed and stalking off "It looks like its working!" She said, and then grabbed James arm, "Wanna go to Honeydukes?" She asked.

James smiled brightly, "Sounds great." He said.

She let go of his arm and grinned, "I'll race you!" She said, and darted off quickly, giving into her heart for once. She heard James' footsteps behind her as she neared Honeydukes. She ran up and was about to go in when James came crashing into her.

Both of them fell onto their butts in the snow, both of them were laughing, "Watch where you're going James." She said standing up as James smiled shyly.

It was a change to Lily, James wasn't the shy type, she actually took a good look at him, and he looked good, she looked up and smiled, "You look great."

He ruffled his hair, "Of Course Lily my dear." He said mockingly, "I knew you couldn't resist me." He laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're insane." She smiled as they walked in, Lily went straight for the Chocolate Frogs, she smiled knowing Sienna was a little creeped out by them.

James however went for the Cauldron Cakes, Peter was of course in the store but he was off on his own, which wasn't a surprise. Lily remembered how Sienna said Peter gave her the creeps.

Of course this always made Lily laugh, because Peter had to be the worst Wizard in all of Hogwarts, but Sienna was adamant that Peter was weird, and creepy.

Lily walked over to where James was, "James where did you meet Peter?" She asked curiously.

"Oh… some class we were in 1st year." He replied, "Why?" He asked.

"Oh, Sienna said he gives her the creeps." Lily said.

James shrugged, "Eh, I know, Ana said the same thing, they've been acting weird about him lately." James then grinned, "Of course their women." He finished.

Lily looked up with a raised eyebrow, "I hope you meant that we are better then males." She said amused.

James mock gasped, "Of course I didn't mean that. Women have that weird intuition." He said.

Lily laughed, "And most of the time it's right." She replied, "The only thing I wonder about men, or more about you is how you get good grades."

He shrugged, "I steal of Remus' notes." He smirked.

Lily laughed, "I should have known, Sirius too I suppose?" she asked.

"Of course! Why listen to the Professor's if we don't have to?" He asked.

Lily shook her head, "Ana says the same thing, so does Sienna they find school boring." She said as they paid for their candy.

"Hey, it can be! And Sirius is sure Professor McGonagall has a crush on him." James said looking disgusted as they walked out of Honeydukes, and down the street.

Lily crinkled her nose, "Sirius has a warped mind." She replied.

"Yeah but that's why I love him." He laughed.

Lily and James continued to walk down the street when they heard laughing, they crept forward a little and looked into a secluded area; Remus and Sienna were having a snowball fight.

Sienna was running away from him laughing, but she fell to the ground, Remus did a few moments later, she said something that made him laugh and kiss her. "Aw!" Lily cooed, "I knew it would work." She said as Remus helped Sienna up.

They both walked past Lily and James, only they didn't notice them since they were in a hiding spot, Lily and James stood up once Remus and Sienna went into Honeydukes. They walked over to where Sienna and Remus were.

It was near the Shrieking Shack, James was staring at it, Lily got an evil grin on her face, she slowly bent down and grabbed a wad of snow, she stood up and walked behind James and then took her arms lifted them and threw the wad of snow on top of his head, "HA! I knew I could flatten that hair!" She giggled.

James looked up and as he did the snow fell off his head in one big clump, "Payback Lily." He said grinning, she laughed and then made a run for it, grabbing snow and throwing it at him, only she fell to the ground.

James grinned and got on top of her and started tickling her sides, which was Lily's weakness she was very tickle-ish. She started to laugh uncontrollably, "J-James! S-S-Stop!" She said kicking and screaming.

She grabbed James arms trying to get him to stop, but in the process it made him lose his balance and he fell on top of her. Both James and Lily stopped laughing, she stared into his eyes. His glasses were getting fogged up.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, James pulled himself up a little bit so he was resting on the palms of his hands and on his knees. He leaned back in and kissed her back, but sadly this little moment was broken up, they heard a click, saw a flash and heard an annoying scream.

"AW LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS!" It was Sirius who sounded amused, James growled in frustration, Lily was blushing a crimson red. James slowly got up and helped Lily up, they both faced Sirius and then Ana.

"Ha, told you, you liked him Lily." Ana smirked, she was currently holding hands with Sirius who looked quite happy to be with Ana.

Lily sighed, "Why did you come and bug us?" She asked a little annoyed, she was having fun with James.

"Because, it's about time to get to the Three Broomsticks, as we need to get there before Remus and Sienna." Sirius informed them.

Lily sighed, "Oh yeah," Lily said sullenly, James also looked upset, that it seemed to be over, but they spent a lot of time just walking the streets when Lily was upset, then quite a bit of time in Honeydukes and then here.

Ana and Sirius looked like they had, had a serious make out session. Ana's clothes were all askew, and Sirius' hair was really messy, and he had this crazed smile.

All four of them walked to The Three Broomsticks where they met up with Danny, they walked in with rose-y cheeks, and Rosemerta gave them their Butterbeer's.

"Did it work?" Ana asked.

"Like a charm, they were both kissing near the Shrieking Shack." Lily giggled happily.

"Yes, and we couldn't have done it without you Danny." James said happily high fiving the Ravenclaw.

"I just felt bad because I caused the argument between them." He replied.

"And I was not about to go through her moping because she wanted Remus. Although she gave me a scare when she said maybe it was just a crush." Ana said.

"We both know their liars, because Remus said the same thing to me and James." Sirius laughed, "But hey they'll thank us for getting them together. We had the perfect plan, we all knew Remus would find her and comfort her and that would be it." They all toasted and laughed happily.

At this moment both Remus and Sienna walked in however it didn't look like the plan worked and Lily was crestfallen.

"Oh screw off Remus, you're so annoying!" Sienna said glaring she sat down next to Ana and huffed as Remus did.

"_I'm_ annoying what about _you_!" Remus questioned glaring at her just as hard, it looked as though they would rip the others head off.

Sienna looked over and saw Danny, "YOU! How dare you show you're face to me, go _away_!" She said standing up glaring.

Ana, Lily, Sirius, James and Danny's faces all went white. Ana's heart sank it hadn't worked, "W-w-what?" She asked.

Danny got up, "Yeah I'll just go." He said grabbing his coat, afraid of what damage Sienna could cause.

Lily got up, "Now wait just a minute! He-"She was about to go on when Remus and Sienna both burst out into fits of laughter.

Sienna walked over to Danny and directed him back to his chair, "Sit down mate." She laughed sitting down with Remus.

"What the hell?" Asked Ana.

Sienna smirked, "Oh we heard about you're little plan to get us together." She laughed, "So we thought this up, we heard you talking through the window outside, the entrance door was open a little." She said.

Lily sighed leaning against James in her chair as Ana screamed, "That isn't funny!" And then went into a huge argument. Lily smiled taking a sip of her Butterbeer. Not only had her friends gotten her, but they had gotten Sienna.

Even though at the beginning of the day Lily had been upset about it, it turned out to be okay and she was pretty happy. She was content with James and for once he wasn't cocky or arrogant.

Lily laughed at her friends, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year, as she had previously thought at the beginning. Lily had gotten a bad feeling going into this year at Hogwarts. Which was odd because she loved going to Hogwarts and she never got that kind of feeling.

However right now, she felt everything would be okay.


	13. Hogsmeade Pt 3

**It's just you're Subconscious**

_-Sighs- Sorry for the VERY long wait. I've had a lot of problems, such as anxiety, panic attacks and depression, and I went through a point where, I had no interest in anything. Now I'm on some medication to help me, and hopefully some therapy. So here is the last part of Hogsmeade! Thank you very much for waiting. Also, I do not own Harry Potter, I own nothing, I down even own the computer I type at! I plead the fifth._

_You read Grisham novels I'd rather watch a movie  
Baby we're like night and day Yeah  
You like frappacino Leonardo DiCaprio  
I like Al Pacino and I take my coffee straight  
It's no secret  
Girl we're different  
It's not like we don't know  
Every single hesitation  
Goes out the window -**Say My Name**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **Hogsmeade Part Three

**_T_**hat Saturday morning, the day they would all be going to Hogsmeade Ana was up bright an early; which was odd Ana never was an early riser and was strict in believing that people should be able to sleep in everyday; and that all early mornings should die. However, here she was standing up at 8 AM in the morning with a bright smile on her face. She looked out the window and found that it was starting to snow, you could still see patches of grass here and there, but with how heavy the snow was falling; it would all be covered in no time. She was in a seemingly good mood and took her time getting going. She spent time watching the snow, and then she also spent time catching up on writing some letters. Her family had written her a few times, but she had either been busy or too lazy to sit down and reply to them.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was excited Sirius and her were going out. It wasn't until recently when she finally admitted to herself that she saw Sirius as more then a friend. She had always told herself she only saw him as a friend, and sometimes an annoying friend. She always made sure she called him by his last name instead of his first. It was like she was subconsciously trying to push those feelings away as if it was a bad thing to like Sirius. She also couldn't help but notice he had hardly any dates this year, if any at all. Which was odd for Sirius there was never a shortage of dates with him; girls were always asking him out, yet somehow he was always dating crazies that were utterly and totally obsessed with him.

That was one thing that freaked Ana out a little, she knew by going to Hogsmeade with Sirius today would make half the student body of girls at Hogwarts go into a jealous rage of some sort. They would probably find a way into her dorm to attack her in the night. Ana shivered to herself, she really needed to stop reading those books on crazed obsessed girls that usually ended up killing the guy and herself.

Ana also didn't have a shortage of dates, there were a lot of guys that asked her out, but half the time they ended up being stupid or just not her type, there would be no chemistry there, there was also the fact that some guys would send death glares towards any guy that got near Ana.

Once she finished the letters she put them in an envelope and laid them on her nightstand next to her, she stood up and walked to the bathroom, since it was snowing it made it extremely cold in the dorm rooms. She ran to the bathroom and wished she had worn socks to bed. As there were only rugs covering the stone floor and there were spots of stone she had to step on; it was so cold it hurt her feet, making her run for the bathroom. Once she got in, she quickly stripped down into her skivvies, she turned the shower on and warm steam filled the room, she felt small Goosebumps on her arms from the cold she got in and sighed contently at the warm water.

At first it was a little hot to her skin, with the fast temperature change, but once she got use to it, her muscles relaxed and she was able to enjoy a nice hot shower. She cleaned up and then let the nice warm water run down her body. She was dreading getting out due to the fact she knew the cold would hit her hard.

She was currently enjoying it when she heard, the doorknob rattle, someone open it letting cold air in, hearing the door slam and then hearing, "Warmth." It was Sienna and she sounded like she was dying from the cold.

Ana sighed in annoyance, she was really enjoying the shower, half the time Sienna never got up on her own, yet she had to chose today to do it? _Obviously._ "Hey, can't a girl shower in peace?" Ana said slightly annoyed at Sienna's sudden appearance in the bathroom.

Sienna huffed, "Whatever, have you noticed that it's bloody FREEZING in that room?" Sienna asked shivering feeling chills up her spine.

Ana sighed pitifully, turned the shower off feeling a little dejected, although she didn't get out right away, "Yes, I have, that's why I took a nice hot shower," She began putting the shampoo and conditioner back in their spots, "but I really want you out of here, I'm not about to get out with you standing there." Ana stated matter of factly.

Sienna grumbled, "Yeah, yeah." Ana heard the door open and then close, as Sienna grumbled her way out, she smiled happily and whipped open the shower curtain only to wince when the cold air hit her body full force.

She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself shivering, "Anyone heard of central heating?" She mumbled to herself as she sat down on the toilet. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush through her wet hair, it seemed to dry quicker that way and she didn't feel like doing a drying charm on her hair. She grabbed a green robe and put it on, it was now time to go pick out some clothes.

Ana came out, "It's all yours now." She said walking past in a robe, sitting down on the bed. Sienna nodded and darted into the bathroom, she was freezing and a nice warm shower would help.

Ana shook her head watching her friend dart into the bathroom, Ana knelt down in front of her trunk and sighed, looking over at her nightstand seeing the pile of Potion Homework she had to get done, before she even thought of getting dressed up and putting makeup on. She decided she would pick an outfit out, and then put something lazy on to do her homework in the Common Room before she got dressed.

Ana stood up and looked through her nightstand for a few items, and a few moments later, Sienna came out, in a towel, her hair dripping wet, Ana usually brushed through her hair and dried her hair with a towel a bit, Sienna just let it drip.

"Damn," Sienna muttered, "It's a bloody ice box in here." She muttered walking to her trunk and looking through her clothes.

Ana smirked, "That's what happens when it snows." She replied, looking over at a sleeping Lily, "Patrols must be hard."

Sienna shrugged, "That's why I'm glad I was never a Prefect or a Head Girl. I'd be falling asleep during class." She replied.

Ana walked over near Sienna where her own trunk was and started digging through, "What do you think I should wear?" Ana asked looking through her clothes.

Sienna looked over, and leaned back on her legs with her hands in her lap, "Well," She said scanning the trunk, "What about those black leggings, and that white turtleneck?" She asked.

Ana crinkled her noise, "Ew," she replied, "Not only that but the pants are so thin." She said.

Sienna dug through her own after shrugging when Ana squealed, Sienna looked up to see her holding up a long denim skirt that flared out, "Ana, it's WINTER, or at least close to it." Sienna said.

"Yeah, but this will cover most of my legs and I can wear some nice boots, I have a pair I got for Christmas last year." She replied, laying the skirt out on the bed. Ana then dug through a little more and as she did this she was throwing shirts around left and right.

Ana ignored the fact that Sienna was staring at her, "We have three hours yet, and I still have to finish my potion." She said gloomily.

Ana sniggered to herself, even though she too had the same potion assignment, Ana enjoyed it, it was just like cooking and Ana enjoyed cooking.

Sienna had just finished finding everything she wanted she went into the bathroom and changed into some lazy clothes to do her potions homework.

She snuck past Ana, so she wouldn't have to wake Lily; it was a task both Ana and Sienna hated to do. Ana had already quickly changed into some lazy clothes. Ana had just noticed as Sienna closed the door, she growled and looked at Lily, "WHY does she leave me to this stuff?" She asked herself out loud.

Ana finally found the shirt she wanted, she laid it all out on her bed, she looked over at Lily's bed the curtain's were closed and Lily was snoring softly, she was so tired from all the nightly patrols both Sienna and Ana felt bad; they just hated having to wake her up, as Lily tended to be a little violent when she didn't want to wake up, Ana couldn't count how many times she had been kicked, slapped laid on and screamed at by Lily when Lily was forced to get up. Not only that but Lily was a hard sleeper, all her friends had told Lily that she could probably sleep soundly if a tornado, hurricane and fire went on, she would be none the wiser. Unless somehow something disturbed her in her bed, like someone pulling on the covers or, when Ana jumped on her. Ana would even sit on Lily, but she only did that in desperation to wake her up.

Sometimes Lily barely made it to class, without being tardy, because it's so hard to wake her. Ana sighed heavily and stood up walking over there, she whipped open the curtains of the bed and then heard a groan, this was not a good sign. Usually when Lily groaned it meant she was tired and she was gonna fight to stay in that bed; that there was no way in hell she was getting up the easy way. Ana whined to herself and stomped her foot; which was odd because Ana wasn't the type to throw a fit.

The worst Ana ever did was throw a few things in a fit of rage, but by then people knew to keep their distance from her. Lily snuggled further into her blankets as the sunlight streamed in from the window near her bed. Ana was getting annoyed, she started to tug on the blankets, but Lily had an iron grip on them. There was no way she was letting go of them without a fight.

Lily scooted against the wall in a ball, still holding onto the blankets, desperate to stay asleep and stay in her nice warm, comfy bed, Ana however was getting fed up, you could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she thought of how to get Lily up.

"Lily! Get up!" Ana was getting annoyed, she was fed up with this, she started tugging really hard on the covers silently cursing Sienna for running out like the wimp she was. She always made Ana wake Lily up, however since they had a plan for later on, this would be worth it.

Ana was happy that Sienna was none the wiser to their little scheme they had cooked up, but it was going to work. Sienna was completely oblivious to it, Ana would have 'bwuahaha'ed', but that wasn't her style, instead she grinned evilly.

"LIIIIIILLLLLLY!" She said in a sing song voice that usually annoyed Lily enough to get up and then stomp to the bathroom.

However this time Lily was even more stubborn then Ana had thought, because she was still clinging to the covers and curled up in a ball in the corner fighting to stay asleep.

Ana had had enough, she sat down on the floor, put her feet on the side of Lily's bed, with the blanket between her legs, she pushed back with her legs and pulled she heard a satisfactory "**_THUD_**" and a "**_ARGH_**" when she finally sat up and grinned.

Lily sat up and glared at Ana, her hair was a mess and her shirt was all twisted up along with her PJ bottoms. She quickly stood up dis-orientated and threw her blanket on her bed she threw her hair behind her head and out of her face glaring at Ana.

"Lily darling, good morning!" Ana said trying to sound chipper, and also trying to smooth over her anger.

Lily was glaring at Ana still, "You could have woken me up civilly you know." Lily yawned looking at Ana, no one ever wanted to be woken up by Ana. Ana would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. She would rip covers off, take pillows; she would even pour water on you or try and sit on you. "You pulled so hard on the covers that I fell off the bed!" Lily said rubbing her eyes.

Ana shrugged, "Well, everyone knows you and Sienna are the hardest to wake up. You two are so stubborn." Ana said scowling, walking towards the Dorm Room door.

Lily looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not stubborn, it's those stupid patrols, their so tiring, I at least have an excuse Sienna is just _lazy_." Lily laughed.

Ana laughed along with her and nodded, "True, true. Gonna go finish my Homework in the Common Room." Ana said opening the door and leaving.

As she walked down the stairs she heard Sienna laugh in an amused way, she came down and saw Sienna, "Does Ana know about this?" She asked lighting her cauldron, getting ready to start brewing.

"Do I know what?" Ana said coming down the stairs in some lazy shorts and a T-shirt, she had found them a few moments before she woke Lily and quickly threw them on.

Sienna looked up and grinned at Ana, "Oh, how you and Sirius are going to have six kids you see, and you're going to have this huge mansion with servants and stuff; and see he'll bring home the 'bacon' and you'll be a housewife." Sienna sniggered.

Ana sat there for a moment with a raised eyebrow and then said, "I like mansions and servants, but I'm not having six kids, and if I was just going to be a housewife what's the reason to prepare for getting a job; I should just drop out of school now." She said sarcastically.

Sirius took it for sincerity, "Really? You'd drop out for me?" He asked happily looking at Ana.

Ana stared at him and then just shook her head, Sienna however couldn't help it, "Black are you _that_ thick? IT WAS _SARCASM_." Sienna said pouring in her ingredients and stirring a few times counter clockwise and then the other way, as stated in the book. About and hour later both girls were finished and were running upstairs to get ready for their dates to Hogsmeade.

As they did Sirius yelled, "I'll be waiting Ana my sweet!" He said suavely, followed by James smacking him in the head, Ana just rolled her eyes in response to it.

Ana and Sienna closed the door to see Lily getting dressed, she looked up, "Finish you're homework?" She asked digging through her trunk.

Ana nodded, "Yep, we also got done being annoyed by Sir-Black." Ana said mentally smacking herself for calling him by his first name.

"You know," Lily began, "Its okay to call Sirius by his first name, you are going with him to Hogsmeade."

Ana sighed, "It wouldn't be so bad if he would act his age, I swear he's a two year old stuck in a seventeen year olds body." Ana complained.

Sienna sniggered, "Yes Ana, but he's a male it's a fact that a woman matures faster then a man. Men are idiots," She laughed, "Throw rocks at them."

Lily laughed, "Or snowballs."

"Yeah snowballs! Remember last year? James wanted to make Marauder snowmen. Heh, I think the snowmen would have been more intelligent." Ana laughed.

"Heh, nice." Sienna said grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom. Lily finally found her perfume and Makeup kit along with her barrette. Ana was already dressed wearing a shirt that said, "**I'm too pretty to do Arithmancy."**

Lily laughed, "Nice shirt." She said sitting on the bed waiting for Sienna to get out, Ana looked down at her shirt.

She grinned, "I thought so too. Mum got it for me." Ana said trying to put lipstick on while talking at the same time.

Sienna was still in the Bathroom, "Remember the plan right?" Ana said looking up at Lily who sat there for a moment.

It finally hit her, "Oh yeah! Danny he's supposed to be with someone else right? To get Sienna and Remus together?" She asked.

Ana nodded, "Yup, I'm so excited, we've all agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks later after all our dates." Ana said.

Lily was quiet, "Do you know who James is going with?" She asked trying not to sound like she cared only to sound like she was trying to make conversation.

Ana looked over and raised an eyebrow grinning, "Why Lily?" She asked, trying to keep from laughing. She turned away as she finished applying her makeup.

Lily shrugged, "Just wondering…hadn't seen anyone ask him out so…" Lily trailed off looking nervous.

Ana sniggered to herself, "I don't know, you'd have to ask him." Ana replied.

"No way! He'd take it as me being jealous! He's actually refrained from being cocky, I'm not about to give him ammo to going back to being cocky." Lily said as Sienna walked out.

Ana sniggered as Lily ran into the bathroom. Ana shook her head, her friend was way too readable at times, it was obvious Lily was jealous she wasn't going out with James… _so she thought._

Ana and Sienna had been so excited about the plan, on how they were getting James and Lily together, Ana could tell Sienna was nervous that Lily was gonna be pissed, however Sienna hated when people were upset with her, same with Sirius.

Sienna smiled and looked at Ana's shirt, "Where did you get that shirt?" She asked curiously.

Ana looked up from applying lipstick, "Mum got it for me, from some Witches Clothing magazine, I think it's cute." She said smiling.

"Totally." Sienna said putting her clothes and makeup away, before she did, she grabbed a gray zip-up coat and then closed and locked the trunk, putting her books back on top. "Hey can I use some of that musk perfume of yours?" Sienna asked.

Ana nodded trying to apply eye shadow now; Sienna walked over to Ana's nightstand and dug through it till she found it. She squirted twice and then put it back.

She couldn't remember the last time she wore makeup or made herself up for anything.

Lily came out, and she looked great. She was wearing some purple leggings with a short black skirt on, she had on some black boots, and a white T-shirt with a rainbow on it. Her hair was pulled back in a barrette, and she already had her makeup on.

She had on light pink lipstick with gloss over it, she had on light pink and blue eye shadow on and a small amount of mascara, and a small trace of blush on her cheeks. "You look great Lily!" They said happily.

Ana smiled James was gonna love how she looked of course James liked Lily in whatever she was wearing. Lily smiled shyly, "Really?" She asked.

"Duh!" Ana said smiling, they all finished straightening out, and by the time they were done, it was time to leave. All three walked down the stairs, the guys would meet them outside where Filch was waiting to lead them all to Hogsmeade.

The girls walked down the hall, Ana was nervous but looked calm and cool Lily was pretty relaxed but Sienna was visibly nervous. She walked over to Ana and looked at her, "I'm nervous." She whispered.

"You'll be fine." Ana said smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah…maybe I should go back." She said stopping.

Ana rolled her eyes, and grabbed Sienna's arm, "No, stop worrying it'll all work out, okay?" She replied.

"Yeah…" Sienna said as they neared the crowd, Filch was trying to get them all to settle down, the Third Years were handing out permission slips so it took a little longer, Ana found Sirius and walked off after reassuring Sienna it was going to be okay.

Lily did too before Ana drug her off, to meet her date, Ana looked back at Sienna and saw she looked extremely nervous, she smiled at her friend and then turned back to dragging Lily to her 'date'. Ana had to admit she was a little nervous that Lily might get upset, but she knew once Lily and James broke the ice it would be all good.

Ana was way too excited about this; Lily was barely able to keep up with Ana's fast paced steps. They reached Sirius who was next to James.

James seemed to still be waiting for his date. Ana and Lily ran up and Ana grinned looking at Sirius, he looked good. He was in blue jeans and a green dress shirt. He looked down at Ana and grinned, "Hey. You look nice." He said taking in Ana's appearance.

Lily had to admit James looked good; he had on black jeans and a white button up shirt that fit nice against him. His hair was messy, but it looked good on him. Lily looked over at Ana and whispered, "Where's my Date?" She asked.

Ana looked a little nervous and whispered, "He's right here." She replied, Lily looked around, and then it hit her and she glared at Ana, "JAMES!" She whispered harshly.

Lily seemed to have flames in her eyes as she glared at Ana who seemed to still be calm, because Ana knew if she wasn't calm, she wouldn't be able to calm Lily down. Sirius seemed to have already told James.

Instead of him being cocky he looked a little shy and bashful, but happy nonetheless, Sirius leaned down once looking at Lily, "Well Ana, looks like she's gonna kill you." Sirius whispered into Ana's ear.

Ana still looked calm and said, "She's tried that before, never really works." She replied as Lily glared at her. Ana laughed a little and grabbed Sirius' arm, "Well, Ta darling!" Ana said walking past with Sirius.

Ana was a little nervous about her date as well she had never really been alone that much with Sirius now have him with her alone and on a date. She looked back and saw Lily scowling and James looking extremely nervous, however Ana had faith that Lily would loosen up and they would both have a good time.

"So," Sirius said actually sounding nervous, he wasn't his cocky, arrogant self, which surprised Ana a little, "Where would you like to go?" He asked.

Ana looked away, she was looking at all the small shops deciding when she wanted to go when she heard a click and then saw a flash, she turned around to see a grinning Sirius with a Camera in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sirius, why on EARTH did you bring a camera?" She asked, "Is it some kinky obsession to bring it on dates?" She asked laughing a little.

He chuckled, "Nah, thought it would be cool, I've been taking pictures this year, so when I leave you know, I can remember the good times I had here." He smiled.

Ana grinned back, "That's an awesome idea! And I say we should go to…Zonko's!" She grabbed Sirius' hand and ran towards the shop laughing, Sirius laughed as well, she looked beautiful with a smile on her face, and her hair blowing in the wind. She dragged him inside and they looked around.

There were so many different things, this was Sirius and James' favorite shop, Ana enjoyed it a lot too. She looked around and saw Sirius on the other side looking at a magical whoopee cushion she shook her head.

Yet it was cute to watch him look at it and examine it, his hair falling into his face, she snuck up and snatched the camera and took a few pictures laughing at the shocked look on his face, she also took a picture of that.

"I want some of these pictures." She grinned as Sirius came up behind her and snatched the camera back; she walked over and found a magical water prank. All you had to do was levitate it above the bed and when the person sat up, water would be dumped on them. Ana grinned, it would be hilarious to wake Sienna or Lily up to that once. Happily she grabbed one, just to try it out on one of them one time, and get a photograph of it.

And since the pictures moved, she would be able to relive the laughter over and over. She walked around some more, and took a picture of the lady at the counter, who always seemed to be in a cheery mood. Ana walked over to the other side of the store to see what Sirius was looking at it.

It was another prank item, this one was a magical automatic slime ball, all you had to do was put it above somewhere, where someone would walk through and the minute someone did, it would be triggered and slime would be slopped onto them.

"You're not thinking of getting that are you?" Ana asked crinkling her nose.

Sirius laughed, "It's perfect for Snape! And I see you have a prank of your own Miss Ana." He laughed again.

Ana smirked, "Oh yeah, it's gonna be fun trying this out on Sienna or Lily, Sir Black." She laughed.

"Tis thee done shopping in thy store?" He asked messing around, putting one arm behind his back, bending over, taking Ana's one hand and kissing the top of it.

"Yes,I'm done shopping in thy store." She rolled her eyes and laughed, at Sirius' mock chivalry.

He smirked, "Then come my maiden andI will pay for items for thee." He laughed harder as they walked up to the counter earning an odd look from the lady.

Sirius like a gentlemen paid for all the items, they walked out of Zonko's and looked around deciding where to go next. Sirius snapped another picture of her, she grinned and grabbed the camera, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her one leg around his waist so she was standing on one foot. She leaned her head against his and they both smiled as the flashed the picture.

They both made funny faces and flashed another picture and then laughed, "Let's go to Gladrags Wizardwear you can get awesome clothes there." Ana said grabbing his hand and taking him there.

He smirked, "Cool you can model clothes and we can take pictures, maybe someday you'll be a world famous witch model." He said proudly.

Ana laughed, "Yeah, and I'll be really rich, and have expensive clothes and I'll drag Lily and Sienna shopping with me everyday." She said grinning, "And of course, you, James and Remus will come along to carry our bags." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Sirius scowled, "Why do I have to carry the bags?" He whined.

"Because," She said putting her finger under his chin and looking seductively at him, "You might get something out of it." She said licking her lips.

He smirked saucily, "Mmm? Really? Well, then sure I'll carry you're bags." He said softly, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"GET A ROOM!" Said a guy passing by looking to be in a foul mood, due to the fact he had no date.

Ana simply flipped him off and started kissing Sirius again, "Let's go start my modeling career." She laughed, taking his hand and walking up to the shop.

They walked in and a crazed looking woman looked up, "Oh hello!" She said happily, stepping away from the counter, she took the bag from Ana's hand and thrust it at Sirius pushing him down into a chair.

"So lovely, let's get you into something pretty." She said happily, before Ana could protest the woman whipped out her wand and started making measurements, "Hmmm….yes… okay… perfect! I have just the thing." She said happily.

She latched onto Ana's arm and drug her to one section of the store, Sirius following with everything in his hands; she pulled out a yellow taffeta dress, at this Ana crinkled her nose with distaste.

The woman noticed this and went into a frenzy "Oh you don't like it! I'm so sorry!" She then grabbed Ana's arm again and drug her over to another dress. It was strapless and pink it started with a white color and got into a darker pink all the way down the dress. It was fitting around the waist and flared out at the bottom and had a glittery affect to it.

Ana at this looked at it lovingly, "Oh, you like it! And I have you're size." The woman pulled the dress off the rack and ushered Ana into the dressing room, to help her get into it.

Sirius stood outside the dressing room door waiting, the woman got Ana into it and zipped it up, it fit Ana's curves perfectly, and it was comfortable, Ana looked at herself in the mirror she felt sort of like a princess.

"I don't know; where would I wear this to?" She asked looking in the mirror she was in love with the dress, it made her feel good about herself but it was funny that way, how new clothes could bring up your self esteem.

"Well," The store clerk said, "At Hogwarts Seventh years have a Valentines Dance in the Great Hall it would be perfect for the occasion." The older woman smiled kindly at Ana.

Ana smiled looking at it, it was gorgeous, and she had a perfect pearl necklace she had gotten from her Mother that would go perfect with it. Ana came out of the dressing room to show Sirius.

He looked up as she came out and his jaw dropped, she looked beautiful, he looked her up and down making Ana blush a little, "What do you think?" She asked shyly.

Sirius was still staring at her, "You look fantastic!" He said breathlessly looking at it, Ana blushed even harder at this, she always got shy at compliments. He took the camera out and she posed for a picture in a dramatic fun way, and laughed as he took the picture.

She thanked him and looked down at the tag and found it was too expensive for her to buy, she sighed, "I really like it," She told the clerk, "But it's too expensive." With that she walked back in the dressing room and took the dress off sighing sadly.

She walked out and gave the dress to the clerk and told her she was gonna look around. She found some cute toe socks that she liked and got them, and also found a pretty necklace that had a jewel for a flower on it, it was a green color which was Ana's favorite color.

She grabbed that and then decided she wanted to leave, "Hey, I'm ready to go." She told Sirius.

He smiled, "Cool just give me what you got and I'll pay for it, go wait outside." He said grinning.

"You don't have to pay for everything." She said stubbornly, however Sirius was set on this and wasn't going to have her pay.

"No, a gentlemen pays." He said sternly, she couldn't refuse looking into his gray eyes; she sighed and glared playfully before walking out of the store. She stood outside for what seemed like forever to her.

She looked down at her watch, "What on earth is he doing?" She wondered shaking her head.

Finally he came out, she looked over, "Jeez what-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked over to see a long white box in his hand. "What did you get?" She asked perplexed.

He directed her to a bench and sat her down giving her the box, she peeked inside and her eyes grew large, "Sirius! You shouldn't have!" She said feeling guilty, inside the box was the pink dress.

He grinned and sat down next to her, "Aw, it was so beautiful on you, I wanted to." He said grinning, "Besides it's not like I have anything else to spend my money on." He laughed.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, "Thank you." She blushed looking at him, he looked so handsome with the hair falling in his eyes, the grin on his face and the snow falling into his hair.

He laughed, "No problem, let's say we go to Honeydukes?" He asked hopefully looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She stood up and grinned, "Sure, lead the way my knight in shining armor." She said playfully as he stood up as well.

He grabbed her arm and drug her down to Honeydukes they walked in laughing, and snapping pictures at things, some people seemed annoyed at their happiness, Ana and Sirius could care a less.

Ana went over to the Chocolate Frogs and grabbed one, she threw it at him and hit Sirius on the head, in which she quickly snapped a picture at his reaction, he growled playfully and grabbed a lollipop and chucked it at her she ducked and laughed, snapping pictures like crazy at him.

She faced the camera at herself and made a funny face and flashed a picture laughing, Sirius tried to get at her, but she went around a big round bin filled with jelly beans, and flashed pictures at him, she then took a handful and threw them at him laughing.

"You're going down Ana." He said grabbing her arm taking the Camera and flashing some pictures at her, he then grabbed fudge and threw some at her, finally the store clerk had had enough.

He walked over, "ENOUGH." And shoved them both out of the store, they managed to lift a few candies in the process, and click a picture of the clerk's angry face as he threw them out.

They were both holding onto their sides laughing, "That was fun." Ana said, "We should do that again sometime!" She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't stop laughing.

Once she calmed down she noticed Sirius was still laughing she grinned and bent down and grabbed some snow and threw one snowball at his head. He stopped laughing and looked up, "That was cold!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sirius, thus it being winter." She replied sarcastically with a hint of playfulness in it.

"Payback." He said running after her, she giggled and started to run down the streets of the village as Sirius chased her, she fell to the ground still laughing, he fell down next to her. She started to make a snow angel.

As she did this Sirius grabbed a hunk of snow and shoved it down the front of her shirt. She squealed, "That's cold!"

It was at this moment he grinned and mocked her, "_Yes, Ana, thus it being winter_!" He said in a high-pitched girlish voice.

Ana looked over at him seriously, "Never try to sound like a girl again." She said and then burst into laughter.

He frowned and sat up, "Hey, I do a great girl impression." He said seriously as he helped Ana stand up.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sirius, this is something to be proud of." She laughed shaking her head.

They linked arms as they walked down the streets enjoying each others company they came near the Shrieking Shack when they both heard Lily giggle. Sirius and Ana looked at each other with raised eyebrows of amusement.

They continued walking near when they saw Lily being chased by James, Ana laughed, "I knew it would work, Sienna and I are geniuses." She said smiling.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out his camera, Ana grinned, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I know I'm thinking what you're thinking." She laughed, watching James and Lily run around laughing completely oblivious to being watched.

Sirius grinned, he waited for the perfect moment to flash the picture finally he did, and then screamed, "AW! LOOK AT THE TWO LOVE BIRDS!" He laughed.

Ana giggled along with him, both their friends looked up from kissing with looks of annoyance, James growled with frustration.

Lily was blushing a crimson red. James slowly got up and helped Lily up, they both faced Sirius and then Ana.

"Ha, told you, you liked him Lily." Ana smirked, she was currently holding hands with Sirius who looked quite happy to be with Ana.

Lily sighed, "Why did you come and bug us?" She asked a little annoyed, she was having fun with James.

"Because, it's about time to get to the Three Broomsticks, as we need to get there before Remus and Sienna." Sirius informed them.

Lily sighed, "Oh yeah," Lily said sullenly, James also looked upset, that it seemed to be over, but they spent a lot of time just walking the streets when Lily was upset, then quite a bit of time in Honeydukes and then here.

Ana and Sirius looked like they had, had a serious make out session. Ana's clothes were all askew, and Sirius' hair was really messy, and he had this crazed smile.

All four of them walked to The Three Broomsticks where they met up with Danny, they walked in with rose-y cheeks, and Rosemerta gave them their Butterbeer's.

"Did it work?" Ana asked.

"Like a charm, they were both kissing near the Shrieking Shack." Lily giggled happily.

"Yes, and we couldn't have done it without you Danny." James said happily high fiving the Ravenclaw.

"I just felt bad because I caused the argument between them." He replied.

"And I was not about to go through her moping because she wanted Remus. Although she gave me a scare when she said maybe it was just a crush." Ana said.

"We both know their liars, because Remus said the same thing to me and James." Sirius laughed, "But hey they'll thank us for getting them together. We had the perfect plan, we all knew Remus would find her and comfort her and that would be it." They all toasted and laughed happily.

At this moment both Remus and Sienna walked in however it didn't look like the plan worked and Ana and Sirius were crestfallen.

"Oh screw off Remus, you're so annoying!" Sienna said glaring she sat down next to Ana and huffed as Remus did.

"_I'm_ annoying what about _you_!" Remus questioned glaring at her just as hard, it looked as though they would rip the others head off.

Sienna looked over and saw Danny, "YOU! How dare you show you're face to me, go _away_!" She said standing up glaring.

Ana, Lily, Sirius, James and Danny's faces all went white. Ana's heart sank it hadn't worked, "W-w-what?" She asked.

Danny got up, "Yeah I'll just go." He said grabbing his coat, afraid of what damage Sienna could cause.

Lily got up, "Now wait just a minute! He-"She was about to go on when Remus and Sienna both burst out into fits of laughter.

Sienna walked over to Danny and directed him back to his chair, "Sit down mate." She laughed sitting down with Remus.

"What the hell?" Asked Ana.

Sienna smirked, "Oh we heard about you're little plan to get us together." She laughed, "So we thought this up, we heard you talking through the window outside, the entrance door was open a little." She said.

Ana glared, "That isn't funny!"

"Is to!" Sienna replied.

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"IS!"

"NOT!

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"Fine, it's not." Sienna said sighing leaning back in her chair, and ordering a Butterbeer.

"Hah! I'm more stubborn then you!" Ana said triumphantly.

Sienna laughed, "No kiddin'." She said rolling her eyes.

Ana sighed happily against Sirius, she had had a great day, with a great guy who was doting on her. She couldn't wait to show Lily and Sienna the new dress, and she couldn't wait to try out the prank she had bought and because Sienna tried to make it seem like their plan didn't work, Sienna would most likely be the one to get the prank.

Ana smiled and laughed with all her friends, life couldn't get much better then this, they all toasted to friendship and told each other about their days, _this is the life. _Ana thought happily.


	14. The Crystal Ball and The Map

**It's just you're Subconscious**

**-Author's Note- **_It's a small chapter, I suppose a filler to move the plot along, it will move along a lot more next chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:** The Crystal Ball and The Map

Have you ever wondered what the boy's dorm room looks like? Is it clean? Is it messy? Does it look like an obsessive compulsive person lives there? Or perhaps it's unexplainable? Well, dear reader, I can tell you what it looks like. It doesn't look clean, it doesn't look messy; it isn't anywhere near looking obsessive compulsive and unexplainable, it is one simple word that I think any man can relate to: It was a **Pig Sty**. Yet it was divided down in a sort of way, as you could tell who slept in what bed by the way the one division looked.

On one side of the room there was Remus, who had it neat, clean, and in order, but he also had his own style, that made it looked comfortable, with things from home, and decorations about, but it was clean enough to satisfy a mother. He had a collection of Chocolate Frog Cards stacked on the nightstand. His bed was fairly looking good save for a bunch of bubbles in it where it wasn't smoothed out. He had clothes hanging off his bed.

Near that side was Peter's side, candy wrappers were everywhere, clothes were on the floor and hanging off the nightstand and it smelt like rotten eggs for some weird reason. He had pictures of random art pasted across the stone wall and his nightstand had old pumpkin juice with mold floating in it. The Pumpkin Juice had clearly come alive, and formed a life of its own.

On the other side, there was James; he had Quidditch posters, pictures of Lily (in which he stalked her to get), pictures of his mother, pictures of Sirius, Remus and Peter, and pictures of himself posted on the stone walls. He had Quidditch supplies everywhere, he had Quidditch Socks, and shirts; his nightstand harbored his polished broom, along with a broom cleaning kit. His bed was neat as he slept as if he didn't move one inch during the night.

Sirius' was funky looking; he had pieces of paper of stick people, mostly Snape being given a wedgie, or being pranked in some way (one in which he drew for Sienna), he had a book on his nightstand; it was a log of every prank he had ever pulled. He had no family pictures save for a pink haired little girl, with the name, "_Nymphadora Tonks_" written on the frame, he had a stack of pictures with him and Ana; and a bunch of money lying out. His bed was a complete mess, and the sheets were torn off so he was lying on a sheet-less mattress, all he was wearing was boxers and the blanket had fallen onto the floor.

All their books were in one pile in front of each of their trunks, as if carelessly thrown down the only one that had their books nicely stacked in front was Remus. They were currently snoring, and probably sounded like a 747 trying to come in for a landing.

James snorted a little waking himself up, he looked around but only saw a blur he felt around on his nightstand for his glasses, he touched them but as he did, he accidentally threw them off onto the floor. He groaned and then groped around on the floor, finally grabbing them, once he put them on it all became clear. He rolled out of bed onto the floor and stood up yawning, he walked forward and stepped on Sirius' blanket, which was on top of a text-book, the blanket went flying, and James fell onto his back with a thud. He groaned and heard, "Heh, watch where you're going Prongs." Sirius sniggered.

James looked up and glared, "Oh sod off." He mumbled, James was not a morning person, he yawned and stood up rubbing his butt, "Watch where you toss you're blanket Padfoot." He growled, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

After a quick shower he came out and Sirius darted in, then it was Remus and then Peter, by the time they were all done, Sirius was looking starry eyed. He had been digging in his trunk and pulled out a little black book. He kissed it, "Ah, good times…" He mumbled to himself, he turned to Peter.

"Since you're the only one in the group that isn't dating," Sirius said, and almost sniggered but kept it to himself. "I present thee my Chickionary." He said, wiping away a tear, he sniffed, "May it bring you as many girls as it did me." He sighed dramatically.

Peter's face brightened up and then they heard, "HEY YOU PROMISED ME THE CHICKIONARY!" It was James, dressed and looking quite upset.

Sirius shook his head, "You got Evans, Prongs," He began, making James smile dreamily, "Besides, I gotta plan." He grinned rubbing his hands together.

James raised an eyebrow as he plucked the little black book out of Sirius' hands and threw it at Peter who barely caught it, "Ooh is it prank?" James asked excitedly as if it was Christmas morning, he pushed Peter aside and sat down on the floor next to Sirius. Peter fell to the floor with an, "Oomph!"

Sirius shook his head, "No, see, you know how we can't get into the girls dorm rooms?" He said as Remus came over slightly interested, slightly afraid at what his best friend was cooking up.

"Yeah," Remus said, "The stairs are spelled." He informed them, sitting down on his bed amused.

"Yeah, well, I say we transform ourselves into our Animagus forms, and sneak in to see our ladies." Sirius said proudly.

Remus sighed, "First off, how would I? I have no Animagus form…" Remus began but was cut off by Sirius.

"You can ride Prongs…" Sirius replied and then said at the look James gave him, "Get you're head _out_ of the gutter mate!" Sirius said disgustedly.

Remus shook his head, "Secondly, I believe Ana and Lily would flog you two." He said smirking.

James smiled, "Ooh, sounds kinky." He said ruffling his hair and then laughing, as Sirius joined him.

"Yeah, I bet Ana would do it best." Sirius replied starry eyed, sighing deeply.

Remus shook his head, "Do you even know what flogging means?" He asked looking at his two friends who blinked at him.

"Does it have anything to do with snogging?" James asked innocently or as innocent as James Potter can get.

Remus sighed, "It means to be whipped with rawhide that's been dipped in tar." He said suddenly feeling quite intelligent.

"I knew it was kinky." Sirius said excitedly.

Remus looked up at the ceiling, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He replied, as he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out some stash of chocolate.

"You don't mean that, do ya Moony?" James asked pouting at Remus, as Sirius sniggered again, almost like a mad scientist laugh.

Remus swallowed the chocolate and then said, "I repeat, **I'm surrounded by idiots**." He sighed.

Sirius shrugged, "Anyway, I say we try it!" He stood up and rubbed his hands together, with a crazed look in his eyes.

James was just as enthusiastic, "Oh yeah, it'd be perfect, and I say we take my invisibility cloak and the map just to make sure, no one is around in the Common Room." He replied.

Sirius grinned, "Perfect, you in Moony?" He asked both James and Sirius looked over at Remus who blinked at them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He asked, looking between the two who both had the same crazed look.

"Aw come on, are you telling me, you're not curious on what type of sexy pajama's Sienna wears? Maybe there a sexy silky kind, or see through lace." James said wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus' face turned bright red, "Is all you think about is sex?" Remus asked somewhat annoyed at the two.

Sirius smirked, "Remus! We're men, what do you expect, can you sit there and tell me you've never thought about at least _snogging_ Sienna?" He asked.

Remus had no answer, he only glared at his two friends, who smirked knowingly in returned, "So you in or not?" Sirius asked as James dug out the map and the cloak.

Remus grumbled, "I suppose, I'll probably have to end up saving you from their wrath." He sighed dramatically.

* * *

Sienna was snuggled into her bed, she was warm, comfortable, content, and she felt like someone was watching her subconsciously. She stirred a little, but for some reason she had trouble opening her eyes, she was content to just stay asleep as it was Sunday, and it would be a whole week before she could sleep in again. 

However, she forced herself to open her eyes and what she saw made her yelp and fall off the bed, it was James, standing over her smiling, Sirius smiling as well and Remus looking a little afraid. "Ow." She muttered, getting into a kneeling position.

She rubbed her eyes not sure she had seen what she thought, but when her sight became clearer, it was real; James, Sirius and Remus were really in the girls dorm room. "Sienna what are you screaming about?" Lily's voice came, followed by a deep yawn, her curtains still covering her bed.

James' smiled grew wider and Sienna said, "When Ana and Lily wake up you all are dead." She said smirking, "How'd you get in here anyway? I thought the stairs were spelled?" She asked perplexed.

"We turned into our Animagus forms." James replied.

"Remus doesn't have one." Sienna pointed out.

"He rode James." Sirius replied.

Sienna blinked at him, looking thoroughly disgusted, "Oh, come off it, get you're mind out of the gutter!" Sirius said smacking Sienna along side the head.

She whined and rubbed her head, "That wasn't nice," She then burst into tears, Sirius looked panicked and tried to consol her but being a man, he had no clue what he was doing.

Her cries were getting louder, finally Ana had had enough, she whipped open the curtain and to her surprise she saw Sienna crying, Remus trying to consol her, Sirius looking guilty and trying to get her to quiet down, and James laughing his ass off.

"What. The. Hell." Ana said, she flung off her covers, and threw herself out of bed glaring at the Marauders.

Ana latched onto Sienna's arms and Sienna said, "SIRIUS HIT ME!" She whined.

Ana glared at Sirius and pulled Sienna into her arms, "DID YOU HIT HER!" Ana screeched at the top of her lungs, making Lily fall out of her bed with surprise.

Sienna smirked behind Ana's head, it was payback for scaring her out of her wits when she was completely comfortable in bed, "Well, well, she was being _perverted_!" Sirius said in his defense.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked narrowing her eyes.

"I told her Remus rode James." Sirius said seriously, earning a disgusted look from Ana, who was still holding Sienna.

"REMUS YOU CHEATED ON SIENNA!" Lily yelled, "AND YOU CHEATED ON ME JAMES!" She screamed standing up.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sirius said, stopping all noise, "To get into the dorm room we had to change into our Animagus forms, Remus has none, so when James transformed he sat on James' back; as James is a stag or whatever." Sirius explained in an annoyed manner.

"May I mention Moony that you need to lighten up on the Chocolate Frogs." James said out of nowhere.

Ana sighed, "Sienna stop being a baby, I hit you all the time," Ana said looking down at Sienna who pouted.

"Well, it was payback, I wake up and all three of their faces are in my face!" Sienna said glaring at the three.

Lily nodded, "That would be a scary sight." She replied, all three girls burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey!" Remus said, "We aren't THAT bad looking." He said in their defense.

"May I interject, that we are the best looking guys in all of Hogwarts." James said looking at Lily, she only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, "Girls can't resist our sexy charms…" He paused and then ran a finger through his hair trying to act sexy.

"Well," Sienna began, "I can resist all of you." She said crossing her arms.

"Ditto." Ana replied crossing hers as well.

"So can I, I resisted James longer then you and Sienna resisted Sirius and Remus." Lily pointed out.

Ana and Sienna turned to Lily and glared, "Heh, of course I never said that's a bad thing." She said trying to pass it over.

"Wait, why are you in our dorm room anyway?" Lily asked, looking at all three of the guys with mild interest.

"It was Sirius' idea," James began, "He wanted to see Ana, I wanted to see Lily, and Remus wanted to see if Sienna wore see through lace PJ's." James said smirking.

Remus blushed, "I did not." He replied looking down.

Sirius looked over at Sienna's PJ's which consisted of short blue shorts, and a white T-shirt, "Of course this isn't bad either, I'm sure Remus thinks you look sexy in that." Sirius joked.

Sienna turned bright red and Ana laughed, "Nice." She muttered and patted Sienna on the back as she laughed.

Lily sighed, "All three of you out, we need to get dressed."

James blinked, "So, why does this mean we have to leave?" He asked stupidly.

She glared at all three, and they ran out of the dorm room, faster then the speed of light. "Idiots." Ana smirked as she claimed the bathroom first.

An hour and a half later, all three girls were showered, and dressed. Sienna came out of the bathroom, Lily and Ana were still in there putting Makeup on. She looked down on the floor near her bed and found an old tattered Parchment.

She picked it up, and saw it had images on it, and then realized it was a map, but it showed where everyone was on it, it showed that in the Gryffindor Common Room Sirius, Remus and James were there pacing back and fourth.

A smirk went across her face she looked at the front and it said, "**Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." **"Hmmm…" She said to herself looking at all the different rooms.

Dumbledore was in his study pacing, Filch was in some room with Madam Pince, Sienna crinkled her nose at this, it showed every inch of the Hogwarts Castle in great detail, by this time Ana and Lily had come out.

"Why are you staring at Parchment?" Lily asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Sienna smirked and thrust the map at Ana and Lily, they both looked at her oddly and then down at the map, it took a few moments, Lily read it out loud and then laughed, "Purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief-makers?" She snorted.

"This is really advanced magic though," Ana said in awe, "This is in great detail, and it shows everywhere, and what their doing!" She said looking it over.

Sienna shrugged, "I always wondered why they never got caught, and Remus probably did the map." Sienna replied.

Lily looked up, "Hey, James is intelligent." She defended making Sienna and Ana snort with amusement.

"Well, Sirius isn't that bright either." Lily retaliated at Ana.

Sienna sniggered, "She's got you there Ana." She laughed.

"Hey, Remus can be daft!" Ana glared.

"He isn't daft!" Sienna said crossing her arms glaring back at Ana just as hard, Lily was equally pissed.

"He had no clue you fancied him, he's blind when it comes to stuff like that." Lily replied smirking.

"HE'S JUST SHY! What about James? He was sure stupid to keep chasing you." Sienna retorted with a cocky grin.

"He's wasn't stupid, just passionate." Lily defended, which sounded really odd coming from her.

Ana laughed, "Really, that sounded odd, Lily Evans defending James Potter." Ana laughed, Sienna and Lily looked at each other and broke out into grins as well.

"It does sound odd…" Lily trailed off blushing a little.

"Yep, I mean it was coming from someone who called him a bullying toe-rag one year." Sienna said laughing.

"Yeah, that was funny…" Ana said dreamily, "I think he tried confessing his undying love for you." Ana replied.

It was quiet for a while and then Sienna screamed out, "WE SHOULD BE LIKE THE FEMALE VERSION OF THE MARAUDERS!" She said as if this was the greatest idea ever.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "What are we gonna call ourselves? Marada-Girls?" She said sarcastically.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Nah, more like the Prowlers or something." She said with this crazed look in her eyes.

Lily sniggered, "Sounds interesting, but I'm Head Girl, and it wouldn't be responsible." She pointed out.

Ana shrugged, "No, I think we should just hold the map hostage, and use it for our own purposes." Ana said.

Sienna nodded, "Yeah, but I still think Prowlers would have been cool, we would have outdone the Marauders." Sienna said sighing.

Lily shrugged, "Let's keep it for a while." She said as Ana stuffed the map into her robes, to keep it hidden.

"Let's go eat Breakfast." Ana said happily and about that time, her stomach growled, Sienna smirked a little.

"Be right there, gonna get mynecklace out of my trunk." She said, Lily and Ana nodded and then left, Sienna opened up the trunk and started to dig through it. As she did she found her Crystal Ball she had gotten at some random store at Diagon Alley.

She held the misty ball in her hands, she bounced it up a little and caught it, the mist entrancing her, as she did, she felt herself being pulled towards it, the odd feeling was scaring her, the feeling was unpleasant and she felt like she was going to throw up. As she stared the mist started to swirl faster and an image was appearing. She saw herself and Ana at a grave, they were weeping.

She saw two headstones that read.

**James Potter**

1960-1981

**Lily Evans Potter**

1960-1981

Sienna gasped, but no matter how she tried to pull herself away, or avert her eyes, she couldn't, the graveyard grew dark, the wind started to blow around. She and Ana turned around and they both had a look of fear on their tear stained faces. Sienna again heard the hissing sound that sent chills up her spine.

"Die." A cold, hissing voice said, a wand was pointed at Ana, Ana lifted her wand to mutter a curse, but the evil person was too fast, and he yelled out the killing curse. Ana flew up and then fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

Sienna let out a scream and ran over to Ana in tears, it wasn't long before that she too was killed. Sienna dropped the Crystal Ball in fear and stood up looking away as if she was afraid to see more. She was horrified.

A few moments later she threw the Crystal Ball in, and forgot about the necklace, she walked out of the dorm room quickly and put on a smiling face as she went down to the Common Room.

There was no way she was going to tell her friends that she had predicted their death, that would just make them live in fear, and was it really possible to stop the future, or even predict it for that matter? When she came down the Common Room was empty, she walked out of the Portrait Hole and made her way to the Great Hall, where Ana and Lily were sitting with the Marauder's eating and looking amused.

"We haven't seen any map." Sienna heard Ana say, "Why would we need a map?" she asked snitching some of Sirius' bacon.

It was nice to see her friends there, and all of a sudden keeping a map, and outdoing the Marauder's and fighting over who was more intelligent seemed so petty, that Sienna felt sick inside.

Sienna sat down and sighed, "Did you boys lose something?" She asked amused, grabbing some breakfast.

James glared, at Sienna, "You know what we're talking about." He bit out, Sienna looked up at him and felt a pang in her heart.

Nothing would really ever be okay, obviously she was cursed with the sight. Sienna didn't want to be seeing these images, she would have rather been ignorant to it. She was just staring at him without realizing it, "Okay, I know I'm hot, but you're making me nervous." James joked.

Sienna snapped out of it and laughed lightly, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Sienna said, looking over and seeing the person she did not want to see right now.

"About what?" Ana asked.

"That I really don't want to talk to Crystal Jean right now!" She said frantically looking at the 6th year Hufflepuff.

All their heads whipped in the direction Sienna was looking at, "Oh shit." James said freaking out, "She's coming this way!"

"No, really?" Sirius asked in a sarcastic manner.

Remus, grabbed Sienna's hand and they started dashing down the hall, Lily, Ana, James and Sirius not far behind as they ran as far away from Crystal as possible, they were now in the Main Hall and breathing heavily.

"That was close." Lily said panting.

Ana looked over, "Oh God," Ana said watching the girl approach them, "This isn't good…" She finished as Lily nodded in agreement.

Sienna however was suddenly amused by this, "It's…it's…THE QUIZ MISTRESS!" She screamed dramatically and falling into a fit of giggles.

"Nice name." James commented.

Ana however, had had enough of her friends incessant giggling, "Shut up Sienna. Do you think we could run for it?" She asked desperately.

"LET'S TRY!" Lilyreplied and started to run, however James tripped, and fell, they all left him behind they peeked around the corner where Crystal caught up with James.

The Quizzing Began.

"How are you?" She asked.

James whimpered, "Fine."

"Fine as in just okay, or great?" She asked.

"As in great." He said casting a glare at his so called friends, Crystal looked that way, but they all hid behind the corner.

She turned back, "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He said pressing himself up against the wall.

"How can you look at nothing? What is nothing? Is nothing a something?" She asked happily, oblivious to James' pain.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said trying to edge away from her.

"Are you okay, you look pale, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Have you ever been to the Hospital wing?" She asked.

He laughed a little, "Well, nice talking with you gotta go." He said trying to escape.

"Are you dating?" She asked following him down the hall.

"Really, I have to go." He said walking further.

"Why, where are you going?" She asked.

At this point Snape passed by, James had never been so thankful to see the greasy haired git, "Look Snape wants to talk to you." He said and shoved Crystal towards Snape.

Snape looked over and glared at James, as Crystal started to stalk Snape down and quiz him, James sighed in relief and ran to where his friends where.

They were currently laughing their asses off, "Traitor's." He mumbled walking past glaring at them all.

"Hey, we like you and all, but we are not going to be stuck with Quiz Mistress." Sirius said shaking his head.

---

Later that night Sienna screamed, and freaked out finding out that the Halloween Ball was not that far away, and she needed to get a costume, Ana left her laughing, telling her that they would go to Gladrags and get a costume next weekend.

"Ana, the Ball is next weekend!" Sienna said flailing her arms about.

"Duh, it's on Sunday, we'll shop Saturday." With that, Ana walked away smirking, along the way she found Sirius, who was grinning.

He pushed her against a wall and kissed her passionately, she was surprised for a moment and in this moment he stuck his hands in the pocket of her robes and grabbed the map, he pulled away breathing heavily.

"Knew you had it." He laughed.

"Hey, that could have come in handy!" Ana pouted, "Who made it anyway?" She asked curiously, ignoring the numb feeling on her lips and the electricty that had run through her body when he had kissed her.

"We all did, Remus helped to create the opening presentation, we all did little parts. It's helped us so many times." He replied happily.

She sighed, "It could of helped us girls too." She said pouting.

Sirius laughed and kissed her again only to hear, "You pig Black."


	15. The Glass Room

**It's just you're Subconscious **

****

_Why can't they understand? _

_The way we feel _

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain _

_I know we're different but, _

_Deep in side us _

_We're not that different at all (-You'll be in my Heart)__

* * *

_

****

****

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Glass Room 

"You pig Black." A cold bored voice, said from behind Sirius, as he kissed her. Sirius pulled away slowly narrowing his eyes, as he knew who the voice belonged to.

He turned around, to see none other then Severus Snape, holding a bunch of books, and looking quite disgusted at the public display of affection. "_Snivellus," _Sirius smirked in a taunting way, "on you're way to wash you're greasy head?" Sirius sneered.

Snape sneered back, "How childish you are Black, I feel bad for you're family; I think they did the right thing by disowning you." Snape said calmly at Sirius, whom looked like he was ready to rip Snape's head off, "Regulus is obviously the intelligent brother, shame you didn't learn from him." Snape droned on.

Sirius growled at him, Ana could see this, and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder trying to calm him down; Sirius had a dark moody side to him; which wasn't something that a lot of people liked to see. "You must be a disgrace to you're family Snivellus, what Mother would want a son who doesn't even have good hygiene?" Sirius taunted.

Snape glared, "Hold you're tongue Black!" He growled, "I'm not the one in the middle of the hall getting it on with some whore." Snape replied.

This hit a hot spot, Sirius had his wand out in an instant pointing it at Snape, "Sirius stop!" Ana said tugging on his arm.

Sirius wasn't listening he was too blinded by his anger, Snape quickly got out his wand, ready to fight Sirius, however Sirius was quick on the draw, "_Expelliarmus!_" Snape's wand flew out of his hand, and landed on the ground next to him, Sirius now had the upper hand.

Snape's eyes were filled with rage, as Sirius kicked the wand away from Snape, and looking at him in cruel amusement. Sirius failed to see how angry Ana was that he was starting this petty fight. "Can't handle the truth Black? That you're girlfriend _is_ a whore?" Snape taunted again, mostly out of anger.

It seemed that once again fire burst into Sirius' eyes as rage overtook him again; he pointed his wand at Snape as Snape went to go for his wand, "_Impedimenta!" _He yelled, the jinx stopped Snape and in the process he tripped on his robes and fell to the ground, making Sirius laugh to himself.

"First time on you're feet Snivellus." Sirius laughed egging Snape on even more; Ana was growing more and angrier.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled in anger at Sirius, it was reflections on what Lily had said to both James and Sirius in their Fifth year, however James had matured and pretty much left Snape alone.

Sirius on the other hand still was childish with Snape and continued to pull jinxes on him for the fun of it, or when Snape pissed him off; instead of being the bigger person and walking away.

Sirius turned to Ana, "He deserves what he get's, and he called you a whore, why do you bother defending him?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I choose to be mature and ignore what he says. I think about the source, Sirius; and where it's coming from. Half of what Snape says I ignore, his words don't mean anything. Just let it go." She replied narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not letting it go!" He growled, by this time Snape was up and had his wand in his hand, he yelled an incantation, and a light shot out of his wand, slicing Sirius across his back, tearing his shirt a little.

Sirius growled and turned around yelling, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Snape's body went rigid and he couldn't move; Sirius put a body binding curse on him. Sirius laughed at the helpless, pissed off look on Snape's face.

Ana glared and pushed Sirius, "Grow up, Black!" She growled at him, taking Sirius aback for a moment.

She then turned to the rigid Snape, "And you need to grow up too, you're just as bad as him!" She said through gritted teeth and stalked down the main hall. Sirius glared at Snape, and ran after Ana knowing the body bind would wear off in no time.

Sirius ran down the hall, he turned a few times and found Ana walking at a slower pace, "Ana, wait up!" He called waving his hand, his caught up and grabbed her arm, but she tore it out of his grip.

"I don't understand why you're so mad! I was only defending you for what he called you." Sirius said glaring.

"I didn't ask for you to defend me, I'm glad that you were upset about it, it shows you care; but I'm not happy that you had to do that to him." Ana replied evenly.

"Why defend him? It's no use, he doesn't even care, he calls Lily a mudblood, and he's not worth defending." Sirius stated.

"I also think that no human being deserves that." Ana replied firmly.

Sirius smirked a little, "Who said anything about him being human?" He asked.

Ana refrained from smiling a little, she hated to admit that some of the things James and Sirius did were a little amusing. She felt horrible that she had laughed a few times; she was brought up in a home that had zero tolerance for teasing others, if the person being teased wasn't laughing at the joke, then it wasn't funny. She was brought up that no matter what you treat people with respect.

Ana shrugged and yawned, "Whatever, gonna go to bed." She said as they walked up to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked rather annoyed as she was talking with another painting at the moment Ana and Sirius chose to arrive.

"Balderdash." Sirius replied promptly, the Fat Lady swung open and both Ana and Sirius walked into the mostly empty common room. Sienna had already gone to bed with Lily and Remus and James along with Peter had gone to bed.

"How's you're back?" Ana asked turning to Sirius who shrugged, being a male he wouldn't admit that it hurt or anything.

"Its fine, it's just a scrape, not like I'm bleeding or anything." He muttered, as Ana looked at it.

Ana sighed, "Okay, well see you tomorrow; you're coming with us to Hogsmeade to pick out Halloween Costumes next Saturday right?" Ana asked.

Sirius yawned and nodded, "Right-O." He replied, walking up to his dorms tiredly.

Ana waved goodnight and walked up to the girls dorm rooms, Sienna and Lily were both out like lights, she quietly slipped into her Pajama's yawning the whole way, for some reason she felt more tired then usual. She climbed into her warm bed, snuggled in and within a few minutes she was snoring soundly with her two friends.

_Ana found herself in a room of some sort it was a little misty, she looked down and found she was standing on a glass floor, she could see through the floor and find nothing but white nothingness. Although mist was floating around underneath the glass floor as if she was in a room that was floating around; in some different dimension. She walked forward and heard the soft clicking of heels. _

_She looked down and found she was in a black spaghetti strap dress, with black gloves on, around the top part of the gloves was a gold design, she looked up at her head and found she had a big floppy witches hat on. She found it odd, but shrugged it off nonetheless, she felt like exploring. She wanted to know where she was. There was no sound whatsoever save for her heels clicking on the glass floor. _

_She had the fear that she would step too hard, and the glass would shatter, and she'd go falling through into the unknown mist. She lifted her skirts looking around the room, there were different doors made of a weird prism glass, and when a glowing bright light hit it, it was like a rainbow of colors. She was drawn to a door at the end of the glass room's path. She stared at it for a moment, afraid of what she might find if she opened the door. _

_Finally she mustered up enough courage she lifted a black gloved hand and opened the door it was a dark room, only a little bit of light was coming in from the open prism like door. Ana realized how vulnerable she felt in the room, it was glass everywhere, and it seemed like an endless maze of doors and paths, like she would be stuck in the glass room forever. _

_She left the door open, and walked further into the room and found a black round table that went up to her waist, right in the middle of the room. Upon that ledge was a clean glass Sphere sitting on it. She walked over looking at it with interest, there was mist floating around in it, making her at first believe it was a crystal ball. Yet the mist inside the sphere didn't cover the whole inside of it; like a crystal ball would have it, to be. _

_Her interest got the better of her and she walked up to it and picked up the sphere to find it was actually light, it didn't have the heavy weight of that of a crystal ball. It seemed to be as light as a feather. _

_She eyed it oddly as if waiting for it to have an image appear in the glass and tell her the future or give her an enigma of clues to something, but nothing, nothing was appearing, nothing was happening, the odd mist just continued to swirl in the sphere. _

_She felt herself becoming mesmerized and she relaxed her hand without her body actually wanting to do it, she couldn't catch it fast enough, and the glass shattered, and along with it, a hole was put in part of the floor since the floor too was made of glass; she was brought back to reality of being vulnerable. _

_The mist that had been swirling in the sphere was now rising above her in a ghostly looking way, sending chills down her spine, but she felt even more fearful when it spoke in a monotonous and wispy voice. _

**_"THE DARK LORD WILL SEEK HIM, THERE WILL BE A TRAITOR AMONGST FRIENDS; A SECRET GIVEN OUT WILLINGLY AND OUT OF COWARDICE, FIVE FRIENDS DIE, TWO SURVIVE, ONE OF THEM A TRAITOR; _** **_THE 31ST OF OCTOBER_****_ BLOOD WILL BE SHED; AND LOVE WILL PROTECT AN INNOCENT LIFE." _**

****

_The mist disappeared leaving Ana quite shaken at what it said, the seriousness of it. It was at this moment Ana realized she had held a prophecy in her hand. She felt herself shaking, as she slowly fell to her knees feeling a gush of cold air come out of the hole on the ground. She was brought back out of her trance when the room started to shake like an earthquake. The hole where the glass had started to crack was splitting. _

_She quickly stood up panicked as it started to come her way, she ran towards the prism door, again feeling the feeling of vulnerability, she pushed her way out the door and looked down the long hall that was filled with mist. There were so many doors that she wasn't sure which one to go in. _

_She looked around quickly and found one at the end of the hall and opened it, only, to find there was no floor, it wasn't even a room, and it only led outside of the glass room. She shut the door and ran to another one; she could hear the cracking and splitting of glass coming near her. _

_She started to breathe heavy and almost hyperventilate in fear, she opened another door to find it was pitch black, it was nothingness, she ran to another door and opened it, to find many glass sphere's sitting next to one another, with the odd mist floating in them. _

_Not wanting to hear another prophecy she turned around, which was her mistake, as she turned around, she stepped forward and her foot went through a hole, she fell through, and found herself falling… and falling and falling, mist was all around and it seemed like she would never stop falling. _

_She screamed out. _

_"Ana…" a female voice called, "Ana!" It called again, it sounded annoyed mixed with worry, she looked around, to find where the voice was coming from but she couldn't find it. _

Sienna stomped her foot, "ANA WAKE UP!" She said leaning over and screaming in Ana's ear out of frustration, with Ana's thrashing around and screaming.

Ana opened her eyes, breathing raged and fear on her face, she looked over to see both Lily and Sienna looking over her worriedly. "Ana, are you alright?" Lily asked more softly, and seemingly more understanding then Sienna.

Sienna hated loud screaming, so when Ana started screaming all Sienna wanted to do was find a way to get Ana to quiet up. Ana sat up a little shaking and trying to calm her breathing down as she looked at her two friends. She shook her head, "Nightmare." She muttered starting to calm down.

She got up out of bed quickly, "Just gonna take a shower." She said pushing past her friends, to avoid interrogation.

* * *

A week later on Saturday, the day before Halloween, Ana seemed to have pulled out of whatever slump she was in, or at least it appeared that way. Sienna had finally given up on trying to get anything out Ana; it didn't surprise her Ana never said anything. Ana was never one to talk about her problems, she always wanted to try and solve things on her own.

Lily and Sienna had told her countless times that it was okay to talk about problems, and that sometimes getting it off you're chest helps; Ana still was strong-will and bullheaded and wouldn't give into telling her friends what was wrong.

So Ana did what she did best to get her friends off her back, and that was acting like she had pulled out of some sort of rut, and that she was happy and back to normal which wasn't the case, Ana was still worried about her dream and the prophecy.

Yet as Halloween neared, and the day to go to Hogsmeade came to get Costumes, she pushed it out of her mind, and actually enjoyed herself a little.

"AIYO!" Sienna screamed, whatever it meant, and she was once again flipping out and making ridiculous words up.

Ana looked over from her bed in a groggy state, her hair was slightly sticking up and she was glaring at Sienna; through the slits in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, think of fuzzy bunnies and you'll be fine." Ana replied laying her head back down on her pillow yawning.

"We gotta get to Hogsmeade and get costumes, before the good ones are taken!" Sienna said throwing her covers off her and standing up, she ran to the bathroom and quickly got into the shower happily; one of her favorite holiday's was Halloween.

After her shower, she got out and quickly brushed her red-hair Ana always told Lily and Sienna that they had the 'redhead thing goin' on'. Sienna personally felt that her hair was boring. She came out of the bathroom and dressed in black nylons, a purple cotton skirt, a blue short sleeved V-neck shirt and black flats.

She looked over at Ana who was sleeping again; she skipped over there merrily and said, "Rise n' shine, its shopping time!" She squealed with delight.

Ana only ignored her, the response Sienna got was a soft snore, "Ana my sweet, wake up!" She said shaking her.

"Remind me to hide sugar from you." Ana mumbled in her sleep as she tried pulling away from Sienna's iron grasp.

"You know, I'm not big into sugar," Sienna commented, she grabbed Ana's hand and yanked on it, pulling Ana out of bed, it was then Sienna dragged Ana to the bathroom.

"Stop, you're going to give me rug burn! It's too early for this." Ana whined as she tried to claw Sienna's hand off hers, to no avail.

"Everyone's leaving in an hour! Lily's already up." Sienna said rolling her eyes, she got Ana into the bathroom and somehow got her into the shower, with Ana saying many different swearwords along with it.

Ana had thought that if she went limp there was no way Sienna was going to get her to get up. Oh how wrong she was. Sienna reached over and turned on the cold water, and then pulled the little stick thing up and the cold water showered down on Ana.

"AHHH! ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Ana screamed standing up; she got out of the shower, glared at Sienna and shoved her out of the bathroom grumbling to herself.

Sienna giggled to herself, her mission had been accomplished, and with this she went down to the Common Room only to see Remus looking at James and Lily disgustedly as they made out at one of the tables.

Sirius was ignoring it and playing a game of, "Annoy Remus". Remus was giving him his Death Glare of Doom, that was almost as bad as Sienna's.

"Can I call you… 'Remmy'?" Sirius asked, fluttering his eyelashes, asking this question in a female type voice, he obviously didn't take Ana's advice, last time they were in Hogsmeade.

Remus shook his head, "No!" He said, and then added, "You do a horrible imitation of a woman Padfoot."

Sirius pouted, "You let Sienna call you Remmy." He replied giving Remus one of his best puppy dog pouts, he had to be the best in the world at it; and not just because his Animagus form was a dog.

"No, I believe I told her to never call me that again." Remus said raising an eyebrow at his hyper friend.

Sienna smirked and bounded down the stairs and screamed, "REMMY!" She ran onto the couch and indulged Remus in a hug, nearly toppling both of them off the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged tighter.

"You had more sugar didn't you?" He asked as he returned the hug, Remus was one of the few men who didn't seem shy about public displays of hugging.

Sienna pulled back and rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone think I've had sugar?" Sienna asked shaking her head.

"Because, every Halloween you eat bags and bags of those Muggle Candies." Remus replied laughing at Sienna's pouting face.

"Not my fault Candy Corn is extremely good." She said leaning against the couch as Sirius pouted once more.

"YOU JUST LET HER CALL YOU REMMY." He said in mock anger.

Sienna turned and stared at Sirius, she blinked at him a few times and then said, "It's because I'm special!" She grinned hugging Remus again, and turning to look at Sirius as she did so.

"Remus, I'm you're best mate." He whined.

Remus laughed, "Yeah, well, I can't make out with you can I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his pitiful friend.

Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, he leaned towards Remus, Remus was looking scared, "Sirius…" He trailed off.

Sirius pushed Sienna out of the way, lay down against Remus and placed a kiss on him, and stuck his tongue in his mouth. "GET OFF!" Remus screamed.

Sirius pulled away and fell back onto the couch laughing his ass off as Sienna sniggered a little, "I'm going to go cleanse my mouth." Remus said running up to his dorm room.

"Ha-ha that was fun." Sirius said sitting up and leaning against the armrest of the couch, he looked over and found Lily and James still making out.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "How long have they been making out?" She asked as Ana came down in a huff.

"…forever?" Sirius replied shrugging, as he stood up, "'Ello Dahling." He said smoothly, grinning at her.

"'lo." Ana replied yawning and sitting down next to Sienna, she looked over and said, "Lets get going Miss Rusher." Ana yawned again as Remus came down from brushing his teeth over and over again.

Sirius put a hand to his heart mockingly, "My love hath returned to me!" He said walking over to Remus wiping fake tears away.

Remus crinkled his nose, "Get away, I just finished cleaning out my mouth." He said as Sienna stood up and laughed.

By this time Ana had stood up, "Did I miss something?" She asked, as Lily and James walked over hand-in-hand.

Sienna smirked, "Sirius laid one on Remus." She laughed.

Ana looked at Sirius disgustedly, "Never knew you swung that way Sirius." She smirked walking past.

"It was a joke!" He replied defensively.

Ana nodded, "Sure." She droned, "Just keep denying you're hot steamy romance with Remus." She laughed.

"HEY!" Remus yelled, "I do NOT swing that way." He said grabbing Sienna's hand and distancing himself from Sirius.

Sirius looked at Ana and rolled his eyes, "The only hot steamy romance I have is with you." He smirked.

"There has been nothing 'steamy'." She replied at Sirius' suggestive look, and smirk on his face.

They all walked out of the portrait hole, and down into the Entrance Hall where all the students where thronging around, as Filch started to lead them to Hogsmeade. Sienna and everyone jogged to catch up as they walked out into the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, and to the little town of Hogsmeade.

Sienna was feeling hyper again, she ran over to Remus and threw her arms around his shoulders, his back was to her she directed him around, trying to get him to fall to the ground so she could tackle him but just because he looked like he wasn't strong didn't mean he wasn't.

He only laughed as she sighed heavily, "You're no fun." She laughed, she then decided to go to Sirius as her next prey she ran at him and jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're insane." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Go faster." She said pulling at his hair and trying to muss it up, however Sirius has nice hair, and it always lay down perfectly.

"I knew you had too much sugar." Ana commented, "And stop riding my boyfriend." She glared playfully, knowing Sirius was like a brother to Sienna.

Sienna shrugged, "Sirius, run." She laughed, feeling the need for speed, it was true she had a hidden stash of Candy Corn in her trunk and had been eating them that morning, and every time she had sugar she got hyper.

Sirius grinned, "Fine." With that he tore off quickly through the crowd of students, James was laughing because Sienna was screaming her head off, she hadn't expected him to go that fast.

"Ha, she's an idiot." Lily laughed seeing, Sienna grabbed onto Sirius' neck and tilt her head back laughing and screaming at the same time.

At this moment, Sirius slipped on some ice and fell on his butt, however he found this amusing as Sienna screamed, "HOLY SHIT." She got off Sirius and fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

Students that passed by shook their head at the group. Lily, Ana, James and Remus ran up all laughing, Ana jumped up and down, "My turn!" She squealed.

"What am I? A pony you can ride?" He asked.

Lily, Ana, and Sienna looked at each other and then chorused, "Yes!" And then burst into fits of giggles at the look Sirius gave them.

"So," Ana said as they continued walking, "What are you gonna be for Halloween Sienna?" She asked as Remus helped Sienna up smirking.

Sienna thought about it and then said, "Gypsy most likely." She replied, "What are you gonna be?" She asked Lily.

"I'm thinking maybe some sort of Roman Goddess or something." She replied thoughtfully smiling.

James grinned, "It would fit you so well." He smiled charmingly, "I say I should be a pirate." He finished.

Sirius walked over and grinned at Ana, "I'm going to be a Vampire, " He began, "I vant to suck you're blood." He said putting on an accent.

Ana shook her head, "Not sure what I'm gonna be yet..." She replied as they walked down towards the shop.

Sirius grinned, "Be a sexy nurse with a very short dress." He said giddily, "Or maybe a naughty French Maid." He said even more excited at that thought.

Ana turned and gave him a weird look, "Why just so you can stare at my legs and butt, and chest all night?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

He nodded and grinned, "Of course!"

"Oh, well then I should be a French maid then." She replied sarcastically.

Sirius stood there for a moment and stared at her, it then hit him, "That was sarcastic wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yay! You figured it out." She said clapping as if talking to a two year old, he only scowled at her.

He sighed, "It would have looked so hot on you." He said dreamily.

"Dream on Sirius." Lily laughed as she patted him on the shoulder, "You didn't really expect Ana to wear something like that did you?" She asked.

"I was hoping." He pouted.

"Well, who am I to stop you from hoping?" Ana laughed, "Hope on." She said getting a snort of laughter from Remus and Sienna, even James laughed.

"You all are against me." He muttered, as they reached Gladrags, Ana only shook her head and patted him on the head, Sienna opened the door and the all walked in to see students everywhere looking through the racks and racks of costumes set up.

"Look Lily!" James said happily, "You could be a bar wench." He said running over to a costume.

Lily rolled her eyes, "No way!" She said following James as he ran from costume to costume on overdrive.

Sirius and Ana walked off, to look for their costumes leaving Remus and Sienna alone together. "Well, shall we go?" Remus asked.

Sienna nodded, "Thank god you at least aren't trying to me to wear something slut-worthy." She cringed.

However, Remus is a man, and he failed her, "You should be this sexy pirate." He said pointing to a skimpy outfit.

"Remus, not you too!" She pouted looking at him.

He only laughed, "Just kidding." He said walking past, "Although, I think you would have looked rather good in it." He said boldly.

Sienna grinned a little, "Ah, I didn't know you were so naughty Remus." She joked laughing as she shook her head.

Remus grinned, "I can be." He said as they walked through the isle's, looking through all the different costumes.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She asked.

Remus walked behind her, and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Really." He said it rather hotly and it sent chills down Sienna's spine.

He then walked over to the side of her and laughed, he was teasing her and it was driving her hormones wild.

He obviously didn't know she was 'hot and bothered' by it, and Sienna knew he was only teasing, still didn't change the fact he drove her wild sometimes. She smiled a little remembering her first crush, it was a Muggle boy down her block; but it turned out he was an ass. A question then struck her mind out of no where, she looked over at Remus, "Remus…" She trailed off for a moment.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to her.

"Do you believe that Muggles and Witches and Wizards could live together in harmony despite our differences?" She asked looking up at him.

"Why do you ask?" He said trying to read the expression on her face, however, it was unreadable.

"Well, my parents are Muggles…" she began, occupying herself with the costumes, "and I often wonder, that once I grow up and start living in the Wizarding world that because we're so different; we'll grow apart." She confessed.

Remus stood in thought for a moment and then turned back to the costumes, looking through them, he was silent for a long while and Sienna wondered if she had made him feel uncomfortable with the question. "I'm not sure if you'll grow apart, I'm sure if you work at keeping contact you won't." He answered finally.

"Yeah…" she said sounding unsatisfied, "But why can't Muggles know about us?" She asked looking at him.

He shrugged, "They just can't, think about it. A lot of Muggles aren't accepting of it, remember the witch burnings?" He asked.

Sienna nodded.

"Well, some Muggles are still like that nowadays, it's unsafe for them to know about us, not that they could kill us, but some Wizards such as… the Malfoy's for instance, they wouldn't think twice about killing a Muggle. I believe that if Muggles knew of our existence that either us or them would become extinct in trying to kill each other off." He answered.

Sienna nodded, "I see, why are they so close minded? It's not like we're all bad people, we can be very nice…I think it's judgmental, they're so scared by what they don't understand that they try to kill us off." Sienna said.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

Sienna sighed, "Sometimes I miss the Muggle world, and all I hear about from the _Daily Prophet_ and other sources is Lord Voldemort." Sienna's respect for Remus went up, because he didn't flinch at the name. "Sometimes I wish I was ignorant to it, because of all the stress sometimes; and I use to have some great Muggle friends, but when they found out about me; they would no longer speak to me." Sienna said sadly.

Remus sighed, "Obviously they weren't true friends then, if they couldn't accept you for who you are." He replied.

"I just don't understand why one can hate another, just because they were born something they couldn't help." She replied sniffing a little. She missed the Muggle world and it hurt and bothered her quite a bit that Muggles were un-accepting of things they didn't understand.

Remus wrapped his arms around her, "You've got us here, at Hogwarts." He said sighing, as he laid his head on hers.

Sienna pulled away and nodded, "I know," She began smiling a little, "Hogwarts was one of the first places I was accepted at, for who I was." She said, finally finding a Gypsy outfit. "Oooh, what do you think?" She asked holding it up.

Remus grinned, "You'll look great in it." He said happily.

Sienna looked at the tag to make sure it was her size and to her pleasure it was, it had some accessories with it that made the outfit complete and all the different colors and shiny beads attracted Sienna to it.

Sienna looked up at Remus, "What are you gonna be?" She asked looking around seeing all the students running around like crazy and laughing over stupid stuff, it was really sad that this would be the last year coming to Hogwarts.

Remus shrugged, "Not sure." He said looking through, Sienna also was looking through the costumes to help him.

She grinned when she came upon one costume it was a Captain of a ship, it was a Muggle Costume, "You so should be this!" Sienna squealed, for some reason she had an obsession for a man in uniform.

Remus looked up and raised an eyebrow, "THAT?" He asked slightly amused.

"Oh my God, Remus, I'm serious, girls like a guy in uniform!" She squealed again, Sienna pictured Remus in it, and nearly drooled, "My God…" she said looking starry eyed.

Remus smirked, "You're scaring me."

"She always scares people," said Ana, coming around with Sirius who was scowling, and looking quite unhappy, "and what's this about a man in uniform?" She grinned.

Remus shook his head, "That's as bad as Lily trying to convince Sirius he should be a playboy guy." He said pointing to an outfit that looked like some rich playboy would wear.

Sienna sniggered at this, "It would fit him, he'd play the Hogwarts Playboy." She laughed.

Ana rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to play it, he already IS the Hogwarts playboy." She smirked.

Sirius grinned cockily, "What can I say? I'm charming."

Ana pulled out a robed looking thing, it was a toga, "You should be a Roman God or something." She replied.

Remus looked at it and nodded, "It looks awesome." He said.

"It'll look sexy." Sienna said boldly, everyone looked at her, which caused her to blush; and then everyone laughed.

They were all interrupted with an obnoxious scream, "AVAST YE SCURVY DOGS!" It was James and he was brandishing a plastic sword at Sienna.

He poked her, again and again, "Stop it James," She said firmly as Lily was looking quite amused at this, he only continued to poke, "Either stop poking me, or I'm going to stick that where the sun don't shine." She said glaring.

"Ha-ha, have a sense of humor, Sienna-Poo." He laughed, as he pointed the sword at Sirius, Sirius looked around for another sword, and luckily a pirate costume was right near where they were all standing.

Sirius brandished his sword and James and Sirius engaged in a sword-fight right in the middle of the store, "Ha, is that all you've got ye scallywag!" James said getting into his part as a Pirate.

"I could beat you any day Potter." Sirius said as they thrust the plastic swords at each other, it looked quite silly.

"YAY! GO JAMESY-POO!" Sienna cheered, people outside of their group looked at them oddly, but it was an inside joke between James and Sienna and the rest of their group.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sirius asked pouting.

"It's Ana's job to root for you." Sienna laughed.

"Aw, thanks Sienna-Poo." He laughed looking over at her, at this moment, Sirius kicked James' feet out from under him, "YOU CHEATED!"

"Vampire." Sirius responded, "Are you going to say I ignored the rules of engagement?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" James whined, "In a fair fight I would have beaten you." He growled.

James stood up as Sirius sighed and threw an arm over his friend's shoulder, "That really doesn't give me much ambition to want to fight fair." He laughed.

Finally the group paid for all of their costumes and left, to see that it was getting dark outside, "It's dark… that means…DINNER!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Hey, let's all race to Hogwarts, last one there has to tell McGonagall that their in love with her!" Ana said grinning.

"You're on Ana." Lily grinned cheekily.

"I'm in," Remus, James, Sienna and Sirius all said together grinning at the challenge as well, they all got into the ready position, their eyes on the Castle ahead of them.

"Ready…set….GO!" Ana screamed, at that they all ran off, at a fast pace, Sienna was laughing, Ana was trying to seduce Sirius into getting him to slow down, Lily was outsmarting them all, James and Sirius were both being very competitive and; Sienna and Remus were running and laughing at the rest of them.

_This is the life. _Lily thought happily as she ran ahead of her friends hearing, "LILY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She giggled to herself.


	16. Halloween

**It's Just Your Subconscious **

**Authors Note: **_I am REALLY sorry for the wait, last Monday I fell outside really bad, and I broke my foot, it's in a cast, and it's gonna take like eight weeks to heal. I'm really accident prone. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I just got back from the doctor, had a cast put on so right now, my foot is in no pain, therefore I write. Oh, the joys of Hcodone!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**Halloween

"LILY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ana screamed as she fell to her face on a branch, she had cold snow in her mouth and a scowl on her face, Lily had kicked a branch in her path.

Lily shrugged continuing to run, "Not my fault you can't jump, and I remember you doing something like that in third year to me." Lily yelled back, still ahead of the group.

Ana scowled as Sirius grabbed her arm and drug her along, "Can't let Prongs pass us." He said, not checking to see if Ana was even okay.

She huffed, "Why don't you just sling me over you're shoulder?" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Sirius noticed this was sarcasm but chose to ignore it, he stopped for a moment, turned her to face him, put his arm against her stomach, lifted her and threw her over his shoulder, and she let out a yelp as he started to run again.

"SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN, IT WAS SARCASM!" She screamed, as she looked down and saw snow and rocks zooming past on the ground, and a nice view of Sirius' butt, she blushed a crimson red catching herself staring. "PUT ME DOWN." She said sternly.

She felt Sirius tap her butt as if he was giving her a spanking, she heard him snigger a little, "Be a good girl, so we can win this race." He responded.

Ana grinned and smacked his butt, "Go faster then." With that she started to brew up a plot of revenge against him, she grinned evilly as her mind started to work. She saw Sienna and Remus right up next to them James was behind, since he hadn't had a good start, and it didn't help Sirius had pushed him a few times; competitively.

Finally they made it to Hogwarts, Lily was first, of course Ana and Sirius were tied, and then came Sienna and Remus; James was the last one to reach the school. He scowled at his friends, who continued to laugh as all the students from Hogsmeade were getting back, crowding the halls again.

Sirius put Ana down, who had a grin on her face, "You're plotting against me aren't you?" Sirius asked in mock fright.

Ana raised her eyebrows, "Now, why would I do that?" She grinned.

"So," James said grinning, "You all don't really expect me to… tell McGonagall I'm in love with her…right?" He asked looking at his friends.

They all stared at him for a while before bursting into fits of laughter, "Right, James, you must have us confused with friends that care." Sienna laughed.

James pouted, "This is a cold hearted group." He said shaking his head.

Lily shrugged, "And yet you hang out with us." She pointed out grinning at him.

James shook his head, "Let's just go eat, I'm starving." He said rubbing his hands together as they made their way to the Great Hall. After dinner, they all trudged back to the Common Room suddenly they all felt tired from the day's events.

Sienna yawned, but she knew she had to study for a History of Magic test. Tiredly she walked upstairs and grabbed her book to go back down to the Common Room; she knew if she stayed in the Dorm room she'd fall asleep.

She came back down and the only person there was Remus who was reading something. Sienna smiled at him as she sat down on the couch next him. "Hi." She said making herself comfortable.

"Hullo…History of Magic huh?" He asked looking at the book Sienna had in her hands.

She groaned, "Yes, I have trouble with it, I hate it, it should die; it's not that I don't want to learn, but… it's BORING. I find Professor Bin's annoying; and it's cold in there, and-" Sienna rambled.

"You're rambling," Remus laughed, "And every time you hate something you say it should die; just so you know books can't die." He replied.

Sienna scowled, "I'm always rambling, don't you find it endearing?" She pouted.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're insane." He said.

Sienna shrugged, "I know, but that's why you love me right." She teased, "I'm a complex creature." Sienna laughed.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "No kidding." He ribbed.

She scrunched her face up at him and glared playfully, "And just what is that suppose to mean?" She laughed.

"That you're crazy and unpredictable." He answered.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Really, huh?" She said, she leaned closer to him, "I can be spontaneous too." She said.

Remus smirked, "Oh?" He asked wondering what was going through her mind. He was now completely facing her.

"Yeah," She said softly, she was only itches away from his face, however it was Remus that made the first move. He leaned in and kissed her softly and pulled back looking to see if she was upset by it.

She wasn't, this time she took control, she leaned in and kissed him more passionately, he wrapped his arms around her waist the minute she put hers around his shoulders. The kiss was growing hot, Sienna pulled away breathing heavily. "Wow." She said running her fingers over her numb lips.

She was slightly dazed, Remus chuckled and trailed kisses down her jaw line, she laughed when he kissed her neck, "That tickles." She said.

Remus laughed and kissed her on the lips, making her feel slightly brain-dead, "You should continue studying." He replied softly.

Sienna sighed and nodded, knowing he was right, "Yeah." Sienna was actually a little nervous and scared, Remus was making her feel things she had never felt before. It was a little unnerving.

She took a shaky breath and resumed studying, but she couldn't concentrate her body was on fire, the way he kissed her and touched her made her go wild. It scared her a little, since she had never felt like this before.

Sienna shifted again tiredly, and laid her head on Remus' shoulder… _BIG _mistake. Within a few minutes Remus looked down and found Sienna was fast asleep, holding an open book of History of Magic. She hadn't even gotten past the first page.

Remus sighed, he really didn't want to try and wake her up, he had tried that before, and it was horrible she was so crabby and moody; if disturbed, he laid his book down on the table, and shifted around, he laid back on the couch. Sienna kind of fell over and found comfort resting her head on his waist.

He sighed, and got himself comfortable, he pulled his wand out and muttered something, and the lights dimmed, Sienna yawned a little bit, and patted his stomach as if she was fluffing a pillow.

With that, she laid back down and that was it for both of their movements.

* * *

**Next Morning… **

They stood over the two with raised eyebrows, she had slid up and her head was buried in his neck, his arms were around her waist; both looked very comfortable.

He was snoring softly and she was just making odd breathing sounds. The one turned to his friend, "Looks like they had a little midnight romp." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Padfoot do you have to make everything so dirty?" The other asked turning to Sirius.

"Prongs, we're men, of course we make everything dirty." Sirius replied rolling his eyes.

James shook his head, he then grinned, and knelt down in front of the couch, he leaned down towards Remus' ear, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY." He yelled.

Remus jumped a little, his eyes flew open and he turned his head to come face to face, with a grinning James Potter. Sienna was starting to stir, her arms were still wrapped around Remus' neck as he got up into a sitting position; making Sienna kneel in front of him. Although her head was still on his shoulder, she hated mornings.

She was quiet for a while, during the time Remus lectured James and Sirius who just grinned at him. All of a sudden it hit her, what happened, she pulled away in panic. "I didn't get any studying done!" She said trying to untangle herself from Remus.

Sirius looked down at the open book on the table; he picked it up and shook his head. He never did understand her obsessive compulsive ways, "I've seen you study for this over and over." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it's the same thing with every test with History of Magic, I barely pass." She replied.

James shrugged, "So? You passed what more do you want?" He said clearly confused.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "A better grade, gonna go shower." She said, she would have kissed Remus, but with James and Sirius there; it would become embarrassing. Sirius seemed to like to tease people when they showed public displays of affection.

She stood up, and waved at Remus who was still slightly groggy, she walked up the steps to the girl's dorm room. When she walked in both Ana and Lily were grinning at her. "So," Ana began, making Sienna groan, " Midnight Tip-toe last night?" She asked.

Sienna shook her head, "I fell asleep studying." She replied.

Lily burst into laughter, "Likely story!" She giggled.

Sienna pouted, "But it's true!" She defended making Ana and Lily laugh even harder.

"Are you telling me, that you were next to a good looking guy, and you fell asleep studying next to him?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

Sienna shifted, "Yes." She said evenly.

"Ha!" Ana replied, "You and Remus got kinky…" She wiggled her eyebrows making Sienna roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She yawned, grabbing her robes and trudging into the bathroom, for a quick shower.

In the common room, with James, Remus and Sirius, it was pretty quiet. James talked Remus into playing some Exploding Snap with him. There were classes today, but after Dinner time in the Great Hall, the Halloween party would begin.

"So Remus, you gotten Sienna in bed yet?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus turned a delicate shade of pink, "Being in a relationship, Sirius, is more the bedding someone. Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of you're business." Remus replied shortly out of embarrassment.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "So is that a yes?" He asked, continuing to pester Remus about it.

Remus growled, "No, I haven't, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, "Ah, you should take the relationship to the next level; you've known her for how many years now."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I know that, and **when** and **if** we do, it'll be on our time, when she's ready; and it won't be anything we'll broadcast." Remus replied, as he continued to play Exploding Snap with James.

Sirius grinned, "Ana and I have already taken it to the next level, and she thinks I'm a God in bed." He said cockily.

Remus raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if that was a lie or not; he honestly couldn't see Ana saying 'yes' to it already.

"Oh, I do, do I? And in what dream of yours did I tell you this?" Ana's voice came, as she walked down the steps from the girl's dorm rooms; she seemed slightly annoyed.

Sirius looked nervous, "Heh, joke?" He offered.

She walked passed him without saying a word, "I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't spread lies about me." She stated sitting down on the couch.

After that the air in the room was thick with tension, James actually didn't do his stupid usually of conjuring a knife and saying, _"I'm cutting the tension."_

Remus was thankful he didn't do anything stupid, a few moments later Sienna came down with Lily, who was still teasing her. "Lily, stuff it already." Sienna said testily, only making Lily laugh harder.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and James asked, "What's she doing?" He asked.

"She insists Remus and I had sex last night." Sienna said nonchalantly.

James grinned and asked, "Did you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She huffed_, WHY is everyone SO obsessed with my sex life? Hell, I don't even have one!_ She thought to herself.

"No," Sienna said digging through her school bag, "And if we did we wouldn't do it in the Gryffindor Common Room." She rolled her eyes.

Sirius' curiosity got the better of him, "And just where would you do it?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, "There are plenty of places, Astronomy tower…" For some reason she was feeling bold, maybe it was the annoyance of Lily teasing her; or maybe the new feelings she was experiencing; no matter she was feeling quite good this morning.

Ana perked up, "There's also the Quidditch Pitch," She laughed earning a raised eyebrow from Sirius.

He grinned, "Had you thought about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wondered if that's where James would drag Lily, you know since he's obsessed with Quidditch." She grinned.

Sirius' face fell, "Oh… yeah."

Lily's face was bright red, even James' was, "Call me old fashioned but what happened to commencing a physical relationship; in the bedroom?" Lily asked fidgeting, James nodded in agreement.

Sienna grinned, "Oh come on, are you saying you've never felt a little experimental?" She asked.

"I can't believe we're all having this conversation." Remus commented, eyes wide.

Sienna shrugged, "Neither can I, but it's interesting." She replied flashing a grin at him.

Remus swallowed hard, he hated the way she made him feel and how she drove him wild, yet he liked. She turned back to Ana grinning, "There's also the Room of Requirement." Sienna pointed out.

Lily was quite ashamed when she said, "There's also the lake…" She said sheepishly.

"Ewww," James said, "The Lake has the Giant Squid…" He looked thoroughly disgusted.

Ana shrugged, "I'm sure if you go to a certain spot, it won't bother you." She reasoned.

Remus stood up a little flustered, "I think it's time for class." He said briskly, grabbing his things and walking ahead.

Sienna raised an eyebrow and walked up to him, "Aw, are you uncomfortable with the discussion?" She said smiling a little.

"Not at all," He said looking over at Sienna; his eyes weren't their usual Amber but a dark honey color. "I didn't think you were _that _bold." He said.

Sienna shrugged, "Neither did I, it's almost like I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth." She said frowning.

There was silence for a while, Remus seemed like he wanted to ask something. Finally after what seemed like forever he asked, "Have you thought about it?" He asked curiously.

Sienna turned and looked at him, "What? You mean sex?" She asked. Remus nodded looking at her. Sienna was silent for a while and then sighed, "Yeah, I have. I was actually a little scared last night." She confessed.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Sienna nodded, "Yeah, even with you just kissing me, and touching me, I felt like I was on fire; I felt things I had never felt before. It was unnerving, yet I liked it at the same time." She replied.

Remus was quiet for a while, and Sienna wondered if she had said something to upset him; so of course this threw her into a panic. As they continued to walk down the hall she fidgeted with the straps of her school bag, almost wanting to scream out,_ "Say something!"_ However, she didn't, she just felt herself growing more and more nervous at his silence.

It was what young adults thought about, right? Was it bad to be curious? Was it bad to wonder what all the fuss about sex was about? Sienna wasn't sure, but lately she had wondered a lot about it.

Remus seemed to be deep in thought, she sneaked a glance at him, but his eyes were hooded by his hair falling into his face. She couldn't see any body language that suggested he was upset. The only thing that suggested it, was his deadly silence.

"I've thought about it too." He said finally, making Sienna breathe a sigh of relief.

"Really? I was beginning to think, I was weird." She laughed.

"Heh, you ARE weird." Ana's voice came, as she caught up with them, grinning.

"Nah, I'm the crazy one in the group." Sienna said amusedly.

Ana shrugged, "I don't know, between you and James it's a pretty close call, on who is the craziest." Ana laughed, making Remus chuckle.

Sienna scowled, "I am the craziest and always will be." She joked as Sirius came up and looked at her oddly.

He then shook his head, "That's really something to be proud of." He ribbed.

"Oh shut up, you're the moody one, of the group." Sienna countered hearing Ana mutter, "nice".

Sirius frowned, "I'm not moody… I'm complex." As he said this, they reached their first class, for most of the day it was uneventful, Ana still seemed upset at Sirius; and Remus and Sienna seemed a little nervous or… _bothered_. James and Lily seemed to be the only ones unaffected.

It wasn't until Transfiguration when things got interesting. James slowly stood up in class; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Go get you're girl Prongs," Sirius teased wiggling his eyebrows.

James shot him a glare, daring Sirius to say anything more. Sienna was laughing along with Lily and Ana, Remus was trying to hide his amusement. There was the faintest smirk on his face; James didn't seem to be too pleased with his friends that they were making him do this. McGonagall noticed James was standing up and said, "What on earth are you doing Potter? Take a seat." She said sternly.

James shifted and did nothing, "Potter, sit down." She repeated her lips thinning, which she usually did when losing her patience.

James took a deep breath, "I have something to say." He cringed.

She huffed a little and said, "Well, go on!" Her lips were thinning even more.

"I, James Potter, am in love with you Minerva." He looked a little green, and McGonagall looked pissed.

Her lips were now so thin that they were turning white, "Detention. With Filch tomorrow, now take a seat!" She screamed glaring so hard it seemed her eyes might spew fire from them, her lips so thin you might think she was biting her lips, from how white they were.

The class laughed James sunk into his seat, he looked at his friends who were laughing. _Traitors_. He thought bitterly.

Finally after about thirty minutes, McGonagall stood, "If you haven't finished you're essay's, please finish them by Tuesday. You're all excused, and Happy Halloween." She said nodding and gathering her things up.

"YES!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air grinning, Ana smiled a little at his enthusiasm. McGonagall looked over to where Sirius was and glared, but said nothing. They all put their parchment, quills and ink bottles in their bags, along with their books.

The class was moving fast, as this was the last class of the day, and people were excited for dinner, and then the Halloween Party. The only thing Sienna hated was that they had a thousand live bats flying around and it freaked her out. Her first year, she had seen them, she had screamed and hid under the table, which was where she met Remus.

He had heard her scream and looked under the table to see her shaking and peeking out at all the bats.

**Flashback **

_Sienna walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, however she did not expect to see what she saw. All around the Great Hall, fluttering around the ceiling were at least a thousand live bats flying around. _

_Sienna's face went white as she looked around, she would have darted out, but by the time she had noticed them, she was at the Gryffindor table; and it was a long run out of the Hall. _

_She let out a scream and fell to the floor and dived under the table, peeking out seeing them all flutter around. Remus had been sitting at the table, when he heard a yelp, he saw red hair fly down and dive under the table; in a flash._

_He sat there for a moment confused, he bent down and peeked under the table to see a girl looking at the bats in fear. He got off of the bench and crawled under the table to see what was wrong._

_"Hullo…" He said. _

_The girl's head whipped around as she let out a scream, once she realized it was only another Gryffindor she calmed down a little, "Oh, Hi, sorry, I didn't know you liked to be under the table. It's just those bats, their so scary, I hate bats; I heard they suck you're blood!" She said her eyes growing large, "I heard a Slytherin boy…. Snape or something, say they can kill you! Why would they have bats if they could kill you? Oh, I'm Sienna by the way." She rambled on, mostly out of nervousness. _

_Remus found this amusing, "I'm Remus, and they won't hurt you." He informed her, "They stay away from us, and I've never heard of a bat killing someone," He said trying to hide his amusement. _

_She frowned, "You're finding this funny aren't you?" She asked. _

_Remus tried to hid his grin but it was no use, "Of course not." He lied. _

_Sienna raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Well, thanks for lying to me and making me feel better." She laughed, at least he was TRYING to hide his amusement; so she wouldn't feel bad. _

_He laughed, "No problem, and don't mind Snape, he's kind of bitter, he does that just to scare people. He hates Gryffindor's." Remus said holding out his hand to help her up. _

_She smiled and took it, they both stood up to meet two grinning male faces. "Remus you sly thing." Said one with dark hair, falling into his face. _

_Remus rolled his eyes, "Shut up Sirius, she was afraid of the bats." Remus said. _

_Sirius grinned and draped his arm around Sienna's shoulder, "Aw, they won't hurt you, we'll protect you." He laughed. _

_Remus shook his head, as the other said, "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked, this one had brown eyes, and very messy black hair; with glasses on. _

_Remus scowled, "Sienna this is Sirius," He said pointing to the one that had his arm draped around her, "and this is James, their both idiots sometimes." He laughed earning scowls from James and Sirius. _

_Sienna grinned, "I'm Sienna nice to meet you." From then on, she became close friends with the Marauders. _

**End of Flashback **

Sienna smiled slightly at the memory, by this time Remus had approached her. "Hullo," He said and then noticed her grin, "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh, remembering when we met…" She laughed.

Remus smirked, "Yeah, I had to save you from the big bad, evil, blood-sucking; killer bats." He teased.

Sienna pouted, "I was only eleven." She defended.

He nodded, "And very gullible to believe Snape." He ribbed her, making her roll her eyes.

"You better stop while you're ahead Mr. Lupin." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Remus waggled his eyebrows, "Well Ms. Costello, if I'm ahead, why should I stop?" He laughed.

Sienna laughed, "Witty Remus, witty."

They made it out into the Hall, which was now filled with students talking excitedly, and discussing what they would wear to the Party. Lily caught up with Sienna grinning, "Did I tell you what I was going to be?" She asked.

Sienna shook her head, "You said you weren't sure, you said maybe a Roman Goddess."

Lily grinned, "Oh well, I decided finally. I'm going to be a Southern Belle, it's some sort of person in America. The dress and everything was so pretty, I just _had _to be it!" She said excitedly.

Sienna grinned, imagining Lily as one, her red hair and everything would make her look so beautiful, along with her beautiful pale skin. "Awesome, I can't wait to see you, it sounds beautiful!"

Lily nodded, "I can't wait till James sees me, " She blushed a little, "Anyway, what's Ana going to be?" She asked.

Sienna shrugged, "Wouldn't tell me, supposed to be a surprise I guess." Sienna sighed.

Remus nodded, "I heard Sirius asking her, and she told him to bugger off, that it was a surprise; of course that didn't stop Sirius from continuing to badger her about it." He said shaking his head.

They walked to the Great Hall for dinner, they would eat, and then an hour later the Halloween Party would begin. Ana, Sirius and James caught up with them as they entered the live bats were already loose inside the Hall. Sienna latched onto Remus, those things still gave her the creeps.

Hagrid had grown pumpkins and they were now being used for Pumpkin Pie, and decorations, with candles lit in them. Flaming orange streamers swam across the ceiling with the bats, giving it a very Halloween feel.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table, and ate, most of the students were eating quickly, because they wanted to get to the party. About an hour later, dinner was over and everyone rushed out of the Great Hall and to their Common Rooms to get into their costumes.

They reached the Gryffindor Common Room and Sienna ran up the stairs and put her books away, she came back down when Lily and Ana didn't come up. She wanted to see what they were doing.

"Gonna go change in the boys dorm room," Ana announced, they all stared at her oddly.

"What? I might need help, besides, I hear the bathrooms in the Boys dorm rooms are bigger." She commented.

With that, she bounded up the stairs to the girls dorm room, got her bag with the outfit in it, and ran back down, and up to the boys dorm room; Sirius right behind her.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Right, I'm gonna go get into mine," She said, and with that her and Lily ran up the steps, and James and Remus went to the boys dorms.

"I think Ana wanted an excuse to be with Sirius… _alone_." Lily giggled pulling out a beautiful white ruffled dress, with black around the edges.

Sienna nodded, "Oooh, that's pretty!" She said in awe, staring at the dress.

Lily grinned, "Thanks," she said running to the bathroom to change. Since Lily wasn't in the room, Sienna decided to just change in the dorm room. The pulled out the top and then the bottom skirt and laid it on the bed.

She quickly pulled her clothes off, and started to get into her costume, it didn't take long, and she was starting to put all the bracelets and stuff on that went with it.

The outfit itself was wildly colored, and had different pieces of cloth and beads and coins hanging from it, giving it a Gypsy look. It took her awhile to apply the makeup since she was really obsessive about it; and had to make sure it looked just right.

She stared at her hair, it looked frizzy and puffy, she pressed her hands into her hair trying to keep it down, but it didn't work. She glared at the mirror, and searched around for her wand.

It was no where to be found, she stood up and walked over to her bed and searched in her bag, she then went over to her nightstand and dug through there.

She frowned looking around, her eyes landing on her robes, she dug in one of the pockets, and found her wand. Sighing with relief, she walked back over to the mirror and sat down in front of it.

She took her wand and did a spell to get her hair to tame, slightly satisfied she set her wand down and sighed. She wasn't completely content.

She couldn't figure out why, probably because she was nervous for some reason. Lily came out of the bathroom finally, and Sienna turned around and grinned.

"That's beautiful!" She gasped, the dress fit Lily beautifully, it was white with black edging on it; the top had sleeves that went down to show her shoulders, it was ruffled around the edges giving it a feminine look. Along with it, were small white lacy gloves, and then a white hat, that completed the look.

Lily grinned, "Really?" She asked looking Sienna over with approval, "You look great too, I'm sure Remus will like it." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Sienna shook her head, "I'm sure James will like you too." She said making Lily blush.

They both walked out of the dorm room and down to the Common Room, where James, and Remus were already there, in their costumes and waiting.

Remus looked good, Ana was right that he would look good as a Roman God, the outfit seemed to cling to his chest, making Sienna's eyes grow large. Lily elbowed her, "Looks good huh?" She asked noticed Sienna's look.

The feelings Sienna had had the previous night were returning, and driving her crazy. "Yeah," Sienna nodded, tearing her eyes away. "James looks good too." She pointed out.

Lily grinned, "He does." She said as the girls walked down and came into view, Remus and James looked over.

James' jaw dropped upon seeing Lily, it was obvious he approved, Remus was looking at Sienna in awe too, "You look great…" He said thickly.

Sienna smiled and blushed a little, "You look great too." She replied.

James was still staring at Lily for a few moments before he said, "You look beautiful." Lily blushed at this and thanked him shyly.

"Where's Ana and Sirius?" Sienna asked looking around.

"Hmm, their still in the boys dorm room," Remus said, "Let's go check on them."

They all trudged up the stairs to the door of the dorm room when they heard, "Sirius, go faster, or I'm going to rip all the hair out of you're head." Ana said strained.

Remus and Sienna along with James and Lily raised their eyebrows. "What are they doing in there?" Sienna asked afraid of the answer.

Remus smirked a little, "With Sirius anything is possible." He replied.

James grinned, as they heard, "Well, I'm sorry Ana, I can't get in! Move over a little, and I can." Sirius complained.

Sienna's eyes got large, "No…they couldn't be…" She said amused and slightly grossed out.

James sighed, "Let's go in and check on them." He said, and before anyone could protest, he opened the door to the dorm room.

Ana glared at Sirius, "If this bathroom wasn't such a pit, I wouldn't be being shoved against the counter, so you can get in; all so you can help me zip up my outfit." Ana growled.

Sirius frowned, "It's not that messy!" He protested.

"Sirius, you have candy wrappers everywhere, Butterbeer bottles, brushes, toothbrushes, clothes that haven't been cleaned in who knows how long; and a bunch of other crap." She replied shaking her head.

Sirius sighed as he slid in, nearly falling when he stepped on a Butterbeer bottle. He finally got behind Ana and zipped up the dress to her outfit. She breathed a sigh of relief and pushed her way out the door, since her dress was pretty big.

"Hola, Glenda." Sienna said as Ana came out, she grinned.

James raised an eyebrow, "Whose Glenda?" He asked.

Lily sighed, "It's a Muggle book, called the Wizard of Oz, Glenda is the Good Witch." Lily explained.

James nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, are we all ready now?" He asked looking at them all.

Ana sighed, "Yes, finally, you all need to clean that bathroom." She said shaking her head, as they all filed out to the Common Room and then making their way to the Great Hall.

When they got there, there were tons of people already there, and all the different costumes were interesting to see. Sienna saw Snape dressed as some sort of Phantom. Most of the Slytherin's were dressed in dark costumes.

Sienna felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kat the Slytherin girl, she was dressed as a Dark Prophetess, she wore a purple velvet dress, with a long silver cross necklace hanging down. The dress had a hood, but Kat currently had it down.

"Sienna, I haven't seen you in a while!" She said smiling brightly, but she looked really tired and drained, not to mention depressed. She had dark rings under her eyes., they looked hollow.

Sienna smiled, "Yeah I know, it's a been a while, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, say, what are you doing for Christmas?" She asked suddenly.

Sienna shrugged, "Probably go home for the Holiday's… why?" She asked, as Remus whispered, "Gonna go get us something to drink."

Sienna looked over and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be over with you in a minute." She said sneaking a kiss. She turned back to Kat who looked slightly amused.

"Well, my family, the distant relatives invited me to this Christmas Party, at some huge mansion, and I was wondering if you and you're friends would like to come? I was told I could invite anyone I wanted." She said happily and almost hopefully, she had a slight begging tone to her voice.

Sienna grinned, "Sure, I'll talk to my friends about it, sounds cool. Is it a formal dance?" She asked.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, if you go, I'm sure a nice… cocktail dress or maybe just a really dressy kind of dress will do." She said, as a good looking Slytherin boy walked over, and dragged her to the dance floor.

With that Sienna grinned and turned and found Remus getting some Pumpkin Juice. She walked up behind up and whispered in his ear, "Boo." She laughed.

Remus grinned and turned around, setting the drinks on the table, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she giggled into his mouth.

"What?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just really happy." She grinned, leaning her forehead against his.

"Wanna dance?" He asked smiling at her.

Sienna laughed again and nodded, "Sure." She said as Remus stood in front of her.

He put one hand behind his back, took one of Sienna's hands in his and bent down and kissed it, "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Sienna giggled, which was odd, she was never this happy and worry-free. "Yes, you may Good Sir." She grinned, Remus led her out and she put her arms around his neck and his were on her waist.

"So you remember when we first met?" Remus asked, Sienna nodded. "Are you going to be one of those women, who will get mad if I don't remember every single thing; and put me in a headlock?" He asked smirking.

Sienna frowned, "Ewww, no, I've vowed never to do that. Are you going to be a man that will put me in a headlock if I don't remember every single thing?" She asked.

Remus thought about it for a moment and then said, "Yes, I will be." He teased.

Sienna scowled, "It's not nice to be ladies in headlocks." She pouted.

Remus scoffed, "I didn't know I was dancing with a lady." He replied.

Sienna rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest playfully, "Be nice." She laughed.

Remus grinned, "And what if I don't?" He asked.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Well, then I'll have to punish you." She grinned.

"Will it be painful?" He asked.

Sienna stared at him with her mouth open blushing slightly; and then shook her head, "You're more kinky then I thought." She said.

Remus grinned, "Oh come on, there are two ways to take that statement." He countered.

Sienna nodded, "True, but I'm sure you meant it in a dirty way." She said.

He dipped her for no reason in particular, "It made you blush." He smirked.

Sienna blushed again, "I did not blush." She said as Remus pulled her back up to him.

Remus grinned, "Oh yes you did, I distinctly remember faint pink spots on you're cheek." He teased.

Sienna blushed again looking to the side, Remus took his finger and turned her to face him and kissed her deeply, once again Sienna giggled.

Ana and Sirius were sitting on chairs, she still seemed upset about his earlier statement. "You owe me an apology about making up that lie." She said stubbornly.

Sirius grinned, "I love how the light shines on you're blonde hair," He complimented.

Ana turned away, "You owe me an apology." She said again.

"I just love how you're eyes sparkle when you laugh…" He said, getting closer to her.

Ana sighed, "You. Owe. Me. An. Apology." She repeated.

"And I just love you're ears, perfect…" He said and leaned in nibbling on her earlobe, Ana didn't say anything but he heard her sigh contently.

He pulled away and she turned to face him, "I'm sorry." He said pouting at her with his beautiful grey eyes.

She sighed, "Okay." She grinned, "Wanna dance?" She asked him standing up and pushing her chair in.

Sirius grinned and stood up as well, "It would be my pleasure." He said extending his arm towards her.

She smiled and took it, as he led her to the dance floor, a few people away, Lily and James were dancing happily, and he seemed to be whispering Sweet Nothings in her ear; because she had the biggest grin ever on her face.

* * *

**Two Hours Later… **

Sienna was a little skeptical, she looked at James and Sirius who seemed to be serious about doing this and ditching the party. Sienna couldn't read what Ana was thinking, "Come on, Truth and Dare would be fun," James grinned as Sirius piped up.

"Come Ana, or are you…_a chicken_?" He said waggling his eyebrows, Sienna rolled her eyes.

Ana grinned, "Why would I be scared of you Sirius, you're just one big ol' puppy dog." She teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes and finally they all agreed to play Truth or Dare. They all snuck out of the Party and walked down the empty halls towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there Sirius told the password and they walked through the portrait hole.

Sirius sat down on the floor and patted it, "Come sit down." They all walked over and sat down in a circle, they all had grins plastered on their faces.

Sienna was already getting ideas on what dares and questions she wanted to ask. "Alright, whose starting?" Lily asked.

Everyone pointed to Sirius, "Lily will start with Sirius." James said.

Lily nodded and said, "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Sirius thought about and then said, "Truth." Getting a boo from James.

"Alright," Lily said in thought, "Is it true that when you first came to Hogwarts, you slept with a teddy bear?" She asked grinning.

Sirius scowled, "What happens if I lie?" He asked.

"Whose a chicken now Sirius?" Ana asked laughing.

He scowled, "Oh, alright, yes it's true." He said blushing a little, "BUT I DON'T ANYMORE." He said as they all started to snigger.

"Okay, Sirius, you can ask Sienna a question now." James said wiping tears away from his laughter.

Sirius grinned and turned to Sienna, "Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

Sienna thought about it and decided to be daring, "Dare." She replied getting a huge grin from Sirius.

He thought about it for a moment and then said, "I dare you, to go to the top of the Astronomy Tower and yell, "I love Remus Lupin." Really loud." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Sienna blushed slightly and James whistled earning a smack from Lily. "Now?" She asked.

"Yes, now." Sirius said, "And to make sure you do this, we will all go with you!" He laughed.

Sienna grumbled and stood up, they all followed her out and Remus was slightly grinning, amused by this. They walked out of the portrait hole, and then walked up several flights of stairs to get to the Astronomy Tower.

Once at the Tower, she took a deep breath and walked over to the edge, "Go on." Sirius said when she hesitated, there were a bunch of students outside on the grounds.

She sucked in her breath and yelled, "I love Remus Lupin!" Really loud, before the students looked up, Sirius grabbed Sienna by the back of her shirt and started dragging her down the steps.

They were all laughing hysterically, as they ran through the halls and back to the Common Room, by the time they got back they could barely breath.

Even Sienna was laughing at the confused faces of the students at the sudden outburst. They all sat back down and calmed a little, Sienna was still laughing along with James.

"Sienna, ask James something." Ana grinned excitedly.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." James said without a blink of the eye.

Sienna thought hard and then said, "I dare you to conjure some whip cream and put it down you're pants." She said.

James looked disgusted, he pulled out his wand and conjured a can of whipped cream. He shook it up and stuck it down his pants and sprayed it. He looked grossed out, Sirius was nearly wetting himself with laughter.

James sat down, and you could hear it squish in his pants, "My turn." He said shifting a bit, "Ana, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said bravely.

He grinned, "I dare you to take whipped cream, spray it on Sirius' stomach and lick it off." Lily again smacked James on the back of the head.

Ana sighed and conjured another can of whipped cream, Sirius was looking a little nervous. "Lay down Sirius." She commanded.

Sienna was giggling like crazy, Sirius laid down and lifted his shirt, Ana sprayed some of it on his stomach and took in a shaky breath.

She leaned down and started to lick it off, Lily wanted to kill James, Remus and Sienna were fidgeting, and Sirius would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

Finally she reached the end, and she swore she heard him gasp a little when her tongue came in contact with his skin. Sirius sat up and so did Ana.

All of them were looking sheepish, "So," James said, "I think it's getting late, we should get to bed." He said, sexual tension was thick in the air, and it was a good idea that the girls get away from the guys for a while.

They all nodded in agreement, "First smart thing you've said." Lily teased a little to James, they all said goodnight to one another and then walked to their separate dorm rooms. Sienna sighed as she threw herself on her bed, finally in her Pajama's.

"Tonight was fun," She said truthfully.

Lily and Ana nodded getting into their beds, "Yeah, even if the last part was a little nerve racking, it was fun all in all." Ana said as Lily turned out the lights.

Once they all snuggled into bed it wasn't long and they were all sound asleep.


	17. Sensations Girl Talk and Jack o lanterns

**It's Just you're Subconscious**

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to write! I recently wrote a one-shot, and then I had to update a fiction; I'm co-writing with a friend. Even though I don't reply to reviews, I do appreciate them! I just tend to get a little lazy in that area! ) Also I'm sorry for the short chapter; I struggled writing this for some reason._

**Chapter Seventeen: **Sensations, Girl Talk and Jack 'o lanterns

* * *

_He had her against a wall, her hands pinned, but she wasn't afraid; she felt completely safe with him. However, he was driving her wild; he kissed her neck, eliciting moans from her. He continued to kiss her tenderly; he trailed down her collarbone making her gasp a little. She wanted to grab onto him, but he wouldn't allow it and kept her hands pinned to the wall. He growled her spaghetti strap shirt was in his way; he let go of her hands for a few seconds as he removed the shirt quickly. He looked up into her soft blue eyes; she looked into his loving amber ones, as his lips crashed down into hers. _

_She whimpered into his mouth, her hands running through his hair, driving him wild. Her whole body was on fire, as he touched her, and kissed her; she was wild with desire for him._

_He pulled her away from the wall, she went willingly with him, she found she was now laying on a bed with him in top of her; she felt his hands wander down and rest on her thighs. Her breath hitched a little as his hands caressed her thighs, as he continued to kiss her._

_He pulled away and stared into her eyes, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Sienna…" He whispered nibbling at her ears, his breath tickling her a little bit._

_She whimpered again, "Remus…" She whispered._

* * *

Sienna flew up in a sweat, her body was on fire, and she was definitely aroused by that dream; but she suddenly felt cold by the lack of body heat next to her. "It was only a dream…" She whispered to herself shivering.

She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop shaking, she looked out the window and saw day was breaking, she decided to take a cold shower to calm herself down. Ana and Lily were still asleep, she quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed her robes and tip-toed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she laid her robes on the counter and stripped down, turning on the shower, she made sure it was cold, and then she jumped in. She refrained from letting out a yelp, when the cold hit her, but it seemed to cool her off from that dream.

She couldn't get it out of her head, it was still so vivid in her mind, but the more she thought about it, the more she had to stay in the cold shower; to keep herself calm. She frowned as she scrubbed her hair, lathering the soap up.

She always thought it was the males that were preoccupied with sex, and here she was getting feelings she had never experienced in her life. For some reason she felt extremely ashamed to say she enjoyed this feelings.

She ducked her head under the water and rinsed out all the soap, trying to erase the images from her mind. Why was she suddenly feeling like this?

She hadn't the foggiest idea, it was worse when Remus was around and he'd brush up against her or give her an innocent kiss; it always made her feel like she was on fire, or that sparks were going through her body.

She wondered often if he felt like that. As the weeks progressed and she was having these feelings increase, she had a hard time restraining herself from jumping him. It was horrible when they were alone; of course Sienna was pretty sure Remus was oblivious to her feeling this way.

…at least she hoped he was.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off getting dressed, it would be another day of her trying to not act like she was avoiding Remus, but refrain from getting improper thoughts.

Once dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt looked like crap, her hair was messy because she was a little too lazy to brush it; and her face was quite flushed despite the cold shower. She had slightly puffy cheeks, and her hair always seemed to be fuzzy and puffy when dry.

She shook her head. _What is he thinking? There are how many other girls, that look so much better then I do. Yet, he asked ME out to Hogsmeade, he was jealous about someone else being with ME. I don't get it. _

She sighed one last time, before turning and walking out of the bathroom, Ana and Lily were just starting to get out of bed, when they saw Sienna walk out.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "I think I just saw pigs fly." She said staring at Sienna blankly; Lily was rubbing her eyes to see if it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "You people, act like I'm never up early." She said walking by Ana's bed; to her own to get her School Bag.

Lily snorted, "It's because, you never are…" Lily yawned getting up, and running to the bathroom before Ana could. Ana glared at the bathroom door as Sienna sighed shaking her head; her friends were insane.

She got all her books into her bag, and stood up, "Well, gonna go down to the Common Room, finish that essay, McGonagall wants done." She said.

Ana rolled her eyes, "You've got till tomorrow, you know." She replied.

Sienna shrugged, "I know, but I don't want to be in a rush to do it." With that, she opened the door and walked down to the Common Room.

James and Sirius were there playing Wizarding Chess. As she came down, both boys looked up and grinned, or at least Sirius did; James looked out of it.

Sienna sat down on the couch and Sirius said, "Hullo your sleepiness." He grinned.

Sienna yawned again, she was suddenly very tired again, "Hello, your annoyingness." She countered.

Sirius frowned, "Are you crabby?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, "I'm tired, I had… I just couldn't sleep so I got up early." She replied, nearly slipping up about her dream.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Who know the world would end so quickly!" He grinned.

Sienna scowled, "Why, do you people find it so unbelievable, that I got up early?" She asked testily.

James sniggered, "Because Sienna-Poo, you always try and sleep as MUCH as you can; I always hear Ana screaming at you from here; in the mornings." He said taking one of Sirius' pawns.

Sirius scowled, "Stop that, mate." He said.

"You all are against me; you all joke around about me." Sienna yawned once again.

James laughed, "It's because you're funny." He said patting Sienna's leg.

She raised an eyebrow, "Gee, thanks Jamesy-Poo." She sighed, "It should be outlawed to get up in the morning. It should be a law that no one is to get up before noon." She replied.

James shook his head, "What about the people, that like to be up early in the morning?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, "They're abnormal." She laughed a little.

Sirius chuckled, "Are you saying, Moony is abnormal?" He asked, when Sienna looked at him oddly, he continued, "Moony is always up about 6 AM sometimes a little earlier." He finished.

Sienna stared at Sirius in awe, her mouth hanging open slightly, "How? Why? What on earth, does it do that early? Why?" She asked looking quite dramatic.

James shrugged, "Study, read, bug us about how lazy we are, eat from his chocolate stash; come up with ways to take over the world, who knows what he does." James said pouting as Sirius took his pawn.

"Stop that, mate." James mocked Sirius' earlier statement.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Grow up," He said as James took another one of Sirius' pawns, "JAAAAMES." He whined.

James clucked his tongue, "_Now_, who should grow up?" He grinned as Remus came down the steps from the boy's dorms.

Cue Sienna's mental breakdown. It wasn't that she didn't like Remus, oooh she liked him alright. That seemed to be the big problem. However, Sienna was so caught up in TRYING to write her essay, she didn't notice; Remus also seemed flustered.

James grinned, "Why'd you need that cold shower, Moony?" He asked elbowing Remus' knees.

Remus looked down and glared, "Shove it, James." He said testily.

Sienna looked up from writing and stared at Remus, having him say something like that sounded…_weird_. She didn't think she had ever heard him tell ANYONE to shove it before.

She went back to writing and sniggered to herself, as James and Sirius picked up after themselves. James had won that game, and Sirius was pretty sour about it. Ana at this time came down and sat down on the chair near the couch yawning.

Sirius sighed, standing up on the couch near Sienna and screamed, "I'M A LOSER BABY!"

Sienna raised an eyebrow, and blinked looking up at her insane friend; this was a man who was playing a serious game of chess a few moments ago?

Ana sighed, "Sirius, this is not news; we've known this for a while now." She commented and stood up from the chair. Sirius only glared mockingly at her before getting down off of the couch.

James stood up and grinned at Sirius who grinned back, "BREAKFAST!" They chorused and darted out of the Common Room at top speed, Ana trailing behind; sighing an exasperated sigh.

"They act like ravenous wolves." Remus said, Sienna looked up from her essay and took a good look at him. His hair was still wet, and slightly clinging to his face. His top two buttons were undone, making her raise her eyebrow slightly. She also had to fight to keep her blush away; he still hadn't but his black robe on. She wished he would.

She squirmed a little, "Yes, well, this is Sirius and James; two people who in their second year were found in the kitchens; going on some sort of binge." She said laughing lightly.

Remus grinned a little looking over at Sienna, "You have a point." He said.

Sienna didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, "Sienna, you okay?" He asked.

Sienna looked up, "Huh? Why do you ask?" She replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Because, you're chewing you're nails." He pointed out.

Sienna dropped her hands and laughed a little, "Oh, yeah, um… I'm okay." She replied.

Remus didn't look completely convinced, and when Remus wanted to know something, he would ask till he got an answer. "You're lying." He stated.

Sienna huffed, "_Humph_, I am not, Remus." She pouted at him.

Remus grinned, and scooted over to her, he leaned over her, and grabbed her school bag, and then proceeded to take her work out of her hands and put it in her bag.

She glared, "Remus, I got work to do." She said trying to snatch the bag from his fingers.

He laughed holding it above his head, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said.

What was she supposed to tell him? _Gee Remus, I've been having erotic dreams about you. _Yeah, that'd go over _real _well.

She continued to try and reach her bag, but he kept dangling it away from her, "REEEMUS!" She whined, leaning up against him to try and get it.

This was not the smartest move, because then Remus lost his balance, and came crashing down on the couch, with Sienna on top of him. This time no matter how are she tried, she could not keep the blush from creeping up on her face.

Remus actually looked surprised, but he was far from being shy about it. Sienna didn't move she just stared down at him surprised, and looking _very _red in the face. "Er…um…" She stuttered.

Scared she wouldn't be able to control herself, she quickly pushed herself off, snatched the bag from Remus' hands and went to run, but he was quick and he stood up; and grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him.

"Sienna… have I done something?" he asked seriously, looking down at her, she was fidgeting, and not able to make eye-contact without blushing.

"Um… yes, I mean no, I mean… I don't know…" She stuttered, he raised his hands away from her wrists and put them on her shoulder massaging them, with concern in his eyes.

"You can talk to me about anything." He frowned.

"I-I-I know, Remus." She said looking up and smile a bit, "I'm fine, really." She said smiling.

Remus sighed and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, before grabbing his things, he still seemed upset. It wasn't really that she didn't want to talk to him; she just didn't know how to approach the subject.

_You had you're chance, you had you're opening to tell him, and you blew it! _She scolded herself; _he's pissed at you now! _She swallowed hard, "Remus, you're not upset are you?" She asked.

"No." He said quickly, not looking her way, with that he walked out of the portrait hole, Sienna sighed and sank down into the couch. She played out a scenario in her mind, on what he might say if she told him.

She kept coming up with the fact, he would feel… upset she was dreaming about him like that.

She growled to herself, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sirius sighed, "Mate, she's a woman, and women are mysterious." He had his school bag, in his hand, and both arms resting against the back of his head as he walked.

Remus sighed, "I just have this feeling, and she's keeping something from me. She's always flustered around me, and every time she looks up at me; she blushes." He sighed.

Sirius grinned, "Ah, okay." He said thinking hard about it, he had a slight inkling.

"So, _why _did you need a cold shower this morning?" Sirius asked seriously, looking over at his friend.

Remus looked at him annoyed, but said, "If I tell you, you can't go running to Sienna about it, got it?" He said.

Sirius shrugged, "Sure, now tell me." He replied.

Remus now looked flustered when Remus blushed a little Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What, you having dreams about her?" Sirius joked. When he looked down at Remus and saw he was very quiet, he broke out into laughter. "Moony, you sly thing!" He grinned slapping Remus on the back. "So, what _are_ you doing in these dreams?" He asked.

Remus' face grew redder, "Um…" He trailed off, "So, Sirius how are you and Ana doing?" He said wishing he hadn't brought this up to Sirius.

Sirius smirked, it then trigged in his mind what Remus was dreaming about, "You're having sex dreams about her, aren't you?" He whispered a huge grin on his face.

Remus put his head down and Sirius laughed again, as Remus mumbled, "Yes."

Sirius then shrugged, "We're men, we're supposed to have sex dreams about out girlfriends. It's normal." He replied.

Remus rolled his eyes, " Normal, maybe for you, since you've got to be the horniest man; in the History of Hogwarts." Remus said dryly.

Sirius grinned, "What can I say, and you cannot tell me; you don't like these naughty thoughts about her." He replied, "Because whether you want to admit it; you probably _like _it." Sirius said.

Remus sighed, he should have gone to someone more mature… of course, James would have probably had the same responses, he was surrounded by a bunch of horny idiots.

Of course, he could have gone to Ana or Lily, who would have been serious about it, but that would have clarified their statement from earlier in the year, _"He's one of the girls." _Remus shook his head, and felt like saying, "Woe is me."

Most of the day was pretty uneventful, Remus had this feeling Sirius just _knew something _and it bothered him. The last class of the day was Potions and he; Lily and Sienna were paired up. They were making a sleeping draught.

Sienna was pretty talkative to him, and Lily, Lily was cutting up the ingredients and Remus and Sienna went up to the cabinet to get some supplies at the same time James and Sirius went up there.

Sienna had the book in her hand but tripped on her shoelace, that came undone, and she dropped the book. "Arrgh, I'm such a klutz." She muttered to herself. At the same time she stood up, Remus opened the cabinet door, and it hit her in the face.

"OW!" She yelped, dropping the book again, she put her hand to her face when Remus looked over panicked; he turned even more panicky when her hand left her face, and there was blood, and a tooth in her hand.

However, he couldn't tell if she was pissed at him or not, she had a contemplative look on her face.

She looked up and opened her mouth a little in pain, Professor Slughorn ran over in a rush, "Smile for me dear," He said she did so and Sirius burst into laughter.

"You look like a Jack 'O lantern!" He cackled madly, along with James.

Slughorn glared at the boys as Sienna pouted, "Enough, boys, one of you will take her to the Hospital Wing." He said sternly.

Sirius and James went to say they would went Sienna said, "Oh, no, I'm not having one of those clowns take me," She said holding her face. "Remus will." With that, she grabbed his hand with her other, and nearly dragged him out of the room.

The walk down there was hard for Remus, "Um… Sienna I'm sorry." He said.

Sienna shrugged, "I know." She replied.

There was silence again and he said, "Sienna, I'm _really_ sorry." He said.

Sienna sighed, "I _really _know that Remus." She said a little sarcastically.

Remus went to say something when Sienna spoke up, "Remus, don't apologize again, I'm not mad. I'm annoyed at Sirius and James, not you." She said she hated to be talked to when she was in pain.

Every time she did talk, she sounded weird; finally they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey looked at Sienna and shook her head, "You students, the injuries you come to me with." She pushed Sienna down on a bed gently and started rooting around for a potion.

Remus still was feeling awful and Sienna could tell, "Accidents happen," She said looking over at him, she would have smiled but, it looked gross; in her opinion.

"Lupin, you can leave, she'll need to be here for at least an hour, before the potion has another tooth come in." She said waving her hand motioning for him to leave.

Sienna told him goodbye, and Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion that was green colored, it looked nasty. She drank it, but had to plug her nose. She coughed and spluttered but got down the nasty vile concoction. "Well, lay down, I'll let you leave in an hour." Pomfrey said walking over to another student. The Hospital Wing was full today for some reason.

Sienna sighed, she hated the hospital wing, she looked over outside, it was starting to snow. She felt her eyelids go heavy, and soon she was drifting off to sleep, the potion must have had something in it, it made her sleepy like a Muggle narcotic.

* * *

An hour later, Sienna was released which was around dinner time. Too tired and numb to eat, she passed the Great Hall and trudged to the Common Room.

Her tooth was now grown back, and she was in less pain, the Common Room was empty save for Sirius who was sitting on the couch messing around with something.

Ignoring him, she plopped down at the one of the tables, and pulled her books out; she laid them on the table. Sienna sighed deeply leaning against her school books that rested on the Gryffindor Common Room table; her head rested in the palms of her hands, and she seemed troubled. Sirius, the only one in the Common Room at the moment noticed this and grinned; he stuffed a bunch of small prank items in his robes, and stood up walking over to her. Sienna either didn't notice he was there, or she chose to ignore him, because when his shadow loomed over her, she did nothing.

He pulled a chair up, and threw an arm around her shoulder, making her roll her eyes slightly. "Yes, Sirius?" She asked, still not looking at him.

He smiled, "What's troubling you my dear Sienna?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She shrugged, "Nothing."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Aw, come on, you can tell ol' Siri, what's wrong." He cooed at her.

Sienna huffed, "Take a hint, 'Siri', and go." She snapped, maybe a little too harshly at him.

His face fell, "Well, I was only trying to help." He replied, going to stand up looking genuinely hurt, Sienna sighed feeling like a shmuck and said, "No, sit down, you and you're damn puppy dog pout." She said shaking her head, it was always a downfall.

Sirius grinned, "Awww, we gonna have girl talk now?" He asked, making Sienna raise an eyebrow, if he wasn't dating Ana, she would seriously question is sexuality.

"Whatever, it's about Remus…" She said trailing off, looking up at Sirius.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about, Moony?" He asked, feeling this was a strange coincidence Remus and Sienna were coming to him about each other.

"Well, lately, I've been having these feelings," She began trying not to blush. She had no clue why she was telling Sirius this, when she could easily go to Ana or Lily. "And I've been starting to have these… _dreams _about him." She said.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, this was strange, he hid his grin, "What kind of dreams?" He asked, fighting not to laugh.

Sienna sighed, "Well, they aren't innocent, I'll tell you that." She said, "Anyway, I think he's angry. I mean I want to tell him, but I think he'd be repulsed I was dreaming about him like that." She finished.

Sirius again had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "Well," he said somewhat strained, "I say you talk to him, I know Remus; it won't be as bad as you think." He said.

Sienna looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "But what if, he becomes disgusted?" She asked.

"He won't." Sirius replied.

Sienna stood up with her books, "Thanks." She said walking away, she got to the couch and said, "But what if he does?" She asked.

Sirius shook his head, "He WON'T. **Trust** **Me.**" He replied.

Sienna nodded and went to walk up the stairs to the girls dorm rooms, she then turned and said, "But, what if—"

This time Sirius cut her off, "Bloody Hell woman, I've known him longer then you trust me on this!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

Sienna grinned, "Thanks Sirius!" With that, she ran up the steps with a smile on her face, hearing, _"Yeah, Yeah,"_ maybe Sirius wasn't so bad. It was nice to have friends to talk to, even if they could be _immature idiots _at times.


	18. Procrastination, Musing, and Elladan

**It's just you're Subconscious**

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the short update, the next few chapters will get more interesting, and maybe a little more humorous. _

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Procrastination, Musing, and Elladan.

Weeks passed by quickly for Sienna, Remus and she had decided to try and take it slow, much to Sirius' disappointment. He seemed to have an obsession with Remus and Sienna 'taking it to the next level'. Sienna would simply point out that he was being a very perverted man. He seemed to swell with pride at this statement, making Ana give him some smart remark on the lines of, "_Oh, that's something to be proud of."_ Things were going pretty good for the group, save for Sienna's grades slacking in History of Magic. Remus was forced to help her, since Professor Binns was loosing patience with her bad grades; it was mostly because Sienna didn't care, even though she knew she should. She still had no clue as to why she would take such a boring and difficult class.

When the second week of December came, Professor McGonagall came and took the names of the students who would be staying over the Christmas Holidays. Sienna, Remus, Ana, Lily, James, and Sirius were going home. Peter decided to stay behind at Hogwarts for some strange reason. Nevertheless Sienna was excited; she would be spending her holidays at home with her family and friends. Last year Sienna was over at James' house and they all got caught up in a snowball fight.

Finally the week came, to where they would leave Hogwarts till January 1st came, when terms would start again. Sirius, as usual, was bouncing off the walls, and asking if James was packed yet; Sirius seemed to really enjoy staying at the Potters. Ana on several occasions had to snog him, just to shut him up. However, after a while, the rest of the group was getting sick at the public display of affection…_constantly. _Sienna started to believe that Sirius did this, just to get snogged.

Kat the Slytherin girl gave Sienna the address to where the Christmas party would be held. Sirius had been a bit skeptical at going to a Slytherin's house, but in the end the rest of them convinced him to go. After Lily convinced James it would be okay, that they go.

Finally the day was there, they would be leaving. Was Sienna ready? No, she hadn't even begun packing, she was the queen of procrastination, and Ana had always told her one of these times; it would get in her trouble. Sienna flew out of bed, looking around frantically; Lily was already up packing a few last minute things. She looked up to see Sienna and she smiled with amusement, "Better start packing, or we'll leave without you." She teased.

This thought through Sienna into a panic attack, she started breathing raggedly, and making stupid mistakes; she whipped open the bathroom door and looked at all the things she needed to pack. She stood there for a moment frantically, as if her mind couldn't comprehend what she was supposed to be doing. Finally it seemed to click, and she scooped all her things into her arms, dropping things on the way to her trunk.

Cursing she turned around and started picking up all the items she had dropped, insulting each of them, as if they had caused her to be so lazy and put packing off at the last possible moment. Once she got all her bathroom supplies in her trunk (very sloppily, might I add), she started going though her nightstand drawer and small other drawers she had put things in. Ana ended up having to calm her down and talk her through it, as she was ready to pull her hair out; in her frenzy.

Finally, she brushed through her hair, and dressed quickly before putting everything else in her trunk and closing it. Once it was closed she heaved a huge sigh, rubbed her face wearily and threw herself down on to the drunk trying to calm her breathing. Ana raised an eyebrow, "If you wouldn't procrastinate, you wouldn't end up in these silly messes." Ana said laughing.

Lily nodded, "You've done this every year, yet you never learn." She teased, "Remember, last year? You were hopping around in Entrance Hall putting on you're sweater and shoes, and combing through you hair, in which you made me hold you're brush in my purse, because it was too late, to put it in you're trunk." She said.

Sienna grinned, "Well, I've improved! I won't be doing, no hopping in the Entrance Hall." She laughed as Ana and Lily shook their heads, sighing exasperatedly.

It was about fifteen minutes before they had to leave, so they hung out in the Common Room for a few minutes, letting Sienna catch her breath. She was in one of her hyper moods, and musing to herself about things.

For some reason she imagined she had razor sharp claws, that came in handy for slicing fruits, and that she went into a fruits slicing frenzy. She also mused that those claws could be used for kinky-ish reasons as well. She also found that they might be useful for slicing up, a girls ex-boyfriends clothing, in revenge for him cheating on her with some airhead bimbo. She giggled to herself; actually she giggled out loud getting strange looks from her friends.

"What on earth, are you laughing about?" Lily asked.

Ana shuddered, "Not sure I wanna know." She said raising an eyebrow.

_Happy Hotel? Yes, only one today. Sienna Costello, here for slightly demented and weird musings, lock her up and put a straight jacket on her. _Sienna thought again giggling.

Lily looked up again from filing her nails, "What are you smoking?" She asked, slightly amused at her friends random bouts of laughter.

Sienna shook her head, "Just musing to myself." She replied.

Ana sighed, "Now, I _KNOW_, I don't want to know." She said standing up and grabbing her coat, putting it on. She looked at her watch and saw they still had a few minutes to sit and do nothing.

Sienna was back to musing to herself, she wondered if those claws could be retractable, maybe she'd have pointy ears too, just because it sounded cool. Of course people might think she was some demented deformed human being, she crossed out the pointy ears. She then mused about pirates, yeah, she'd be a Muggle-Born/Witch/Pirate type person, and she'd use her amazing Witch-y powers to raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer her weasely black guts out. She would then find some debonair pirate man, to pillage and plunder with her, and she'd sweep him off his feet, with her retractable, blue painted finger nail claw type things. She then giggled to herself, this time not out loud.

Sometimes her musings got out of control and way… _out there. _Then Sienna's mind drifted to the _Lord of the Rings_. Her favorite character? Well, she had many, Elladan being her first favorite. She imagined him as some tall hot sexy debonair…_elf. _Except she was sure she would freak him out with her crazy ways, Remus seemed to be the only one that could handle the craziness that was Sienna.

Yes she'd be an elleth with dark hair, and she'd meet Elladan and they'd fall madly in love, and he'd show her…_his sword. _She'd meet Glorfindel, and she'd teach him how to do the Irish jig. She laughed out loud at the stupidity of that thought. The unrealistic points in that thought, made her laugh even harder. It was ridiculous, and idiotic. However, most of her musings were only to amuse herself, she was never trying to be realistic.

Ana huffed, "What the hell are you laughing about? I swear, something is eating at you're brain." She said rolling her eyes.

Sienna continued to giggle, "Elladan, elleth, claws, fruits, airhead bimbo!" She choked out, lying across her trunk, laughing herself to tears. What the heck was wrong with her anyway? Was she giddy to go home? Or was she just in one of her hyper moods.

_Note to self: Hide all sugar from Sienna. _Lily thought, watching her friend trying to regain control of herself.

Sienna soon calmed herself, wiping tears from her eyes as Sirius barreled in at mach one, he stopped in front of the red squishy arm chair, staring down at Ana, he was in a hyper mood like Sienna.

Sienna stood up and yelled, "WE GET TO GO HOME! WOOT!" She said Sirius looked over at her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He ran over to her and took his hands in hers, as they began jumping up and down screaming, "YAY!" James feeling left out bolted over and soon all three of them were joined by hands, jumping up and down screaming, "YAY!" It was quite an immature moment for the three of them, I assure you.

Remus who was sitting on the armrest of the couch, stared at the three and shook his head, "I'm surrounded my crazies." He said.

Sienna stopped and turned towards him grinning, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips, "Aw, but you like us crazies right, Remus?" She asked, pulling away.

Remus looked slightly dazed, "Of course." He replied, too dazed to say anything more coherent then that.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, as Lily stood up and said, "Well, we should get going. The Hogwarts Express is nearly here." She said. Everyone nodded, and Sienna grabbed her trunk. Sirius grabbed his and Ana's and dragged them down the halls like it was nothing. Sienna shook her head and wondered how he did it; most of those trunks were really heavy.

Sienna and Remus were lagging behind, Sienna all of a sudden felt extremely nervous, her parents had no clue she was dating Remus. Her Father hated the thought that she would date. Supposedly, no man was good enough for her.

She found this extremely unfair. She decided that once, they got onto the Hogwarts Express, her and Remus would find an empty compartment, so she could talk to him about it. He looked over at her, as they walked and noticed the anxiety on her face.

He took her hand and gripped it, "Are you alright?" She asked looking at her.

Sienna turned and looked up at him, she never noticed how tall Remus was, and of course Sienna was an extremely short person. She smiled weakly, "Yeah, look, I wanna talk to you about something, when we got on the train; so we'll need to find an empty compartment." She said.

Remus nodded, "Okay." He replied.

"Oy, Moony, can you stop staring at her for one moment, so we can go?" Sirius asked smirking.

Remus growled, "Why, I made friends with those idiots, I'll never know." He said, as they both picked up their pace.

Sienna shrugged, "Even in all their idiocy they're likeable. You can't help but like the dorks." She replied looking up at Remus and grinning.

Remus chuckled, "Yes, and they _are _extremely loyal to those they befriend, but still they put their friends through so much; with all their insane ways." He said. "One year, Sirius wanted to see how many Every Flavored Beans he could stick up his nose." He shook his head.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious how many did he get up his nose?"

"But of course, he got like 20, Madame Pomfrey had to do something to get them out; Sirius would never tell us what." He laughed.

Sienna giggled as they reached the group, they walked aways outside, before reaching the Hogwarts Express. There were students all around, on the platform. Some were happily talking, some had scowls on their faces and others just wanted to hurry up and get on the train.

Ana and Sirius were in the middle of a serious snog session even Lily and James were, so Remus and Sienna took it upon themselves to go ahead. Sienna, knowing that the rest would hunt them out, went over to Ana.

She tapped her on the shoulder, and Ana detached herself from Sirius for a few seconds so Sienna could say, "I'm gonna go talk to Remus about something, so don't come look for us." Sienna said, not really thinking about how that sounded.

Sirius grinned, "If you wanted privacy to snog, all you had to do was ask." He laughed along with Ana.

"Shove it, you two." Sienna snapped, glaring at Sirius and his implications, she turned on her heel and stomped towards Remus.

He raised an eyebrow, "He said something dirty didn't, he?" He asked referring to Sirius.

Sienna grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him inside the train and said, "Of course, this is Sirius Black we're talking about here." She replied.

She heard Remus chuckle a little, as they squeezed past students, to find an empty compartment, they didn't find one for at least two minutes, and when they did it was all the way in the back of the train. Which was perfectly fine for Sienna, finally arriving at said compartment, she opened it up, pulled on Remus' arm and pulled him in; shutting the door.

He was slightly surprised; she turned around to see his clothes all ruffled and his hair all messy. _Damn, he's sexy. _She thought looking him over.

For the first time she saw Remus smirk at little, "Are you done staring?" He asked, she looked up and decided he should smirk more often, it looked hot on him.

"Er, yeah," She blushed, motioning for him to sit down, which he did across from her, straightening himself out, much to Sienna's disappointment.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs and said, "What's up?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm crazy," She began.

"Duh." He teased.

"Shut up." She glared.

"No." He laughed.

Sienna huffed a little and continued, "The same goes for my family, and they're VERY crazy. My Father is an overprotective…well, _father_. And when he finds out you and I are dating, heh, he might ask you some very _personal _questions." She said.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I'll handle it."

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "I'm telling you Remus! They're crazy!" She said failing her arms about.

Remus chuckled again, "Ah can't be any worse then you." He teased.

Sienna crossed her arms, "I am not as bad as them!" She replied pouting at Remus.

He laughed again, so she hit him on the head, however he seemed to find this amusing, which caused her to hit him across his chest, _very firm chest, if I may say. _She thought, as he again laughed. "And what is so funny?" She asked.

"You." He replied.

"How am I funny?" Sienna asked.

"In many ways, Sienna." He laughed.

"Stop laughing." She commanded this only caused him to raise his eyebrow and lean back against the seat and laugh harder.

She glared, "I command thee to stop." She said looking out the window noticing the train was already on its way back to London, for the Christmas Holidays.

Remus rose an eyebrow grinning at her, "And what if I don't?" He asked challenging her.

Sienna stopped and thought about it for a moment, what could she do to stop him from laughing at her? She placed an index finger to her chin, and then a smirk spread across her face.

Remus looked a little afraid, "What are you thinking?" He asked leaning back a little.

She grinned and leaned forward, she grabbed the collar of his tan jacket he had on, and pulled him forward on top of her and kissed him, with all the passion she had, which was a big mistake, because Sienna had no self control whatsoever.

Remus braced his hands on either side of Sienna's hip, he was still standing and bent over her, at first he was surprised and didn't kiss back; but once it sunk in, at what she had done he kissed her back passionately.

Even though they both said they wouldn't kiss for a while, due to their problems. That was just thrown out the proverbial window.

Remus felt the beast inside him purring, he kissed her even more passionately, making her whimper a little. However, the need for air, made them break apart. Sienna was breathing heavily, her arms were around his neck, and he noticed how dark her eyes looked, they weren't their normal bright color. He was pretty sure his were looking dark too; she pulled him into another passionate kiss, this time letting her hands roam.

As bad as he wanted her to continue, he felt this needed to stop, he pulled away making her whimper a little, "Sienna…" He whispered trying to pull away from her.

She growled, "Damn it Remus, for once don't use you're head." She said, ignoring the ridiculousness of that statement.

He chuckled a little, "Anyone could walk in on us." He said huskily, trying to pull away from her grip.

She let him go, and he sat across from her, this time not bothering to straighten out his ruffled clothing. She glared and stood up walking over to him, (which wasn't a long walk), and pinned him against the seat and kissed him again.

He growled into her mouth, making it rumble against her chest, since she had herself pressed up against him. He pulled away again, and took her head in his hands, "Not here." He said more commandingly.

He let go of her and she leaned her head against he shoulder and said, "Then, where?" She asked.

She felt him chuckle, "Am I that desirable?" He asked.

Sienna lifted her head and said, "Hell yeah," she leaned in and kissed him again, she was driving him crazy, he knew this really needed to stop, but the more she kissed him the more he was feeling like he didn't want it to stop. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, as she trailed kisses down his jaw line.

"Sienna," This time he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her back, "No." She looked annoyed at him. "Trust me, it's not because I don't want to." He whispered.

She sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder, "I can't stand these feelings Remus, and they drive me insane." She whispered.

He sighed leaning his head against hers, "I know…" he then chuckled a little, "I always thought I would be the one commanding to go further," He said looking down at Sienna.

She raised an eyebrow, "What can I say? I'm a demanding woman, when I want something really bad." She replied.

He chuckled a little, and they stayed like that for a little while, which left Sienna to muse again. She mused about Elladan and Remus fighting for her love. Remus with his awesome wand and Elladan with a beautiful bow and arrow, and it would be pouring rain out making them both look majorly sexy and wet. Instead of using weapons, they would be fighting over Sienna by rolling around in the mud, making them look dirty. Sienna had a dazed expression on her face, she had weird musings, and they all seemed to center on her, or at least please or amuse her in some way.

Remus looked down seeing this dazed expression, "What are you thinking about?" He asked, curious.

She looked up and said, "You and Elladan were mud wrestling." She in a complete serious tone, making him somewhat… afraid… confused?

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who the heck is Elladan, and why am I mud wrestling with him?" He asked somewhat afraid.

"He's an elf in _The Lord of the Rings._ Though there is no picture of him, I imagine him to be quite sexy, and you were mud wrestling for me."

"I'm scared." Remus replied.

Sienna sat up and pouted at him, "What? A guy can fantasize about having two women, but a girl can't fantasize about two men fighting over her, looking extremely hot and dirty?" She asked.

Remus shook his head, "I have never fantasized about having two women, you must have me confused with Sirius, and I don't even wanna know where you come up with these fantasies." He said.

Sienna shrugged, "Bored, nothing to do, and I feel like being the center of attention. I tend to have a huge imagination." She replied.

Remus smirked, "No kidding." He laughed.

"Are you saying you've never fantasized about something, or someone?" She asked cheekily, leaning towards him.

"Of course, not!" He replied appalled.

"Oh come on, even Lily's fantasized! Yeah, I think it involved q-tips." Sienna said giggling remembering the whole conversation.

Remus looked down, "I don't want to know." He said, as Sienna made herself comfortable sitting in his lap.

"Aren't you the _least _bit curious?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He scoffed, "Of course not, why on earth, would I be?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, as she felt Remus' arms wrap around her, "You're a male?" She offered, leaning against his shoulder playing with the zipper on his jacket. It was fun. It went up and down and made a funny zippy noise, making Sienna laugh.

"That's a stereotype; do you really intend to stereotype you're boyfriend?" He asked, looking down grabbing her hand from zipping his jacket up again.

She then amused herself by playing with his hair, and ruffling it up, "Of course not, and as you're girlfriend, I must tell you, my deep dark secret." She grinned.

He sighed, "Is this going to scar me for life?" He asked.

Sienna shook her head; "I'm having a secret love affair…" she trailed off, grinning a little, as she resumed laying her head on his shoulder and playing with his zipper. She liked it, it was all zippy like.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"With who?" He asked.

"You're Jacket." She replied and then burst into fits of giggles against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, trying to steady herself. She almost fell off his lap, but he had quick reflexes and grabbed her and held her tightly, this time so she wouldn't fall off.

He shook his head, "Sienna, are you ever serious?" He asked.

"No, does it look like I have black hair? Am I attached at the mouth, to Ana?" She asked laughing.

He glared and Sienna sighed, "Of course I am." She said running her fingers across his lips, still lying against his shoulder.

He kissed her fingertips making her giggle, he looked down with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"That tickles." She replied.

He sighed shaking his head, "You're insane." He laughed.

Sienna grinned, "I know, that's why I like you, you keep my balanced with you're sanity." She said.

It was silent again for a while, before she said, "Thanks for helping me with my History of Magic report." She sighed.

He kissed her on the forehead, "No problem, besides if I hadn't, you would have failed, and then you would have ranted at me; I would have felt immensely guilty. James and Sirius would say I was a pansy, half the school would be against me, because I was a pansy, and I would have gone into a life as recluse." He said.

Sienna lifted her head from his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" She asked.

He grinned, "Aw, but you love me anyway." He said, running his hands through her hair. He was silent for a while and Sienna swore she was going to fall asleep. He was relaxing her. "You have puffy hair." He commented.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Is this a bad thing?" she asked as he continued to mess around with her hair. What guy did that? Hell, if she knew, but she certainly wasn't going to stop him. It was really relaxing.

"No." He replied, as she laid her head back on his shoulder, after a few moments of him running his hands through her hair, she was fast asleep.


	19. Remus Weed Whacker Lupin

**It's Just Your Subconscious**

**Authors Note:** _Okay, I know it's been a while since an update, but I've really been busy, lazy and just… simply lazy. Anyway, this is a short filler chapter. Sorry for the shortness, enjoy nonetheless._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, I would not be writing this lame fan fiction, unless of course, I was the author, in disguise, trying to write a less then stellar fiction; but alas! I am simply an American Woman that has nothing better to do then write Fan Fiction in her spare time. Don't sue, because I have no money, and there is no money made in this. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nineteen:** Remus Weed Whacker Lupin

Lily had always had this thing about the Hogwarts Express, she hated when it went across one of the bridges, she had this fear it was going to fall off the bridge, and they'd all die. Of course this bridge was high, and Lily had a fear of heights. She would never tell James this of course, because he would end up doing one of two things.

He could either go into his Hero-protective complex and be all over her for the rest of the train ride; (in which she would never admit she liked) and it would be a great effort to act as if she hated it.

Or he would end up teasing her about it for the rest of her life, and she'd probably end up murdering him, and she'd have to have her wand snapped, and the Ministry of Magic would be after her; and she'd have to go into hiding for the rest of her life to stay away from Dementor's. Either that or she'd be found, have her soul sucked out by a Dementor's Kiss, and be a lifeless being in a shell of a body spending the rest of her life in Azkaban.

She shuddered at the thought, and it would as always, be caused by James' incessant teasing, and her uncontrolled temper. Ana always said it was because she was a redhead, and she believed redhead's had tempers. Lily would always scowl at that stereotype, and tell her it wasn't true.

Lily, Ana, James, and Sirius sat in the compartment; James was staring out the window, while eating Chocolate Frogs. Ana was staring off into space, most likely daydreaming, and Sirius was bored out of his mind; and Remus and Sienna still had not come into the compartment with them.

Sirius being as bored as he was got an idea in his head to cure his boredom. He grinned widely, and Ana raised an eyebrow at this sudden jovial attitude. "What?" She asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

Sirius sometimes had odd cures for boredom. He stroked his imaginary goatee, "Sienna and Remus sure have been gone a while..." He trailed off. "I have my camera, and I bet they're in the middle of a serious snog session. I say we go in there and take a picture." He said grinning. Ana did think it was a fun idea, however the prospect of Sienna killing her, did not amuse her in the least. Sirius was giddy as he stood up and went for his camera, "This is gonna be good." He said grabbing it, and sliding the compartment door open. "Bwuahahaha." He said, causing Ana to roll her eyes.

James and Lily perked up at this, Ana stayed sitting as James and Lily stood up, Ana pouted, "Are you gonna leave me here?" She asked, not sure she wanted to see what Remus and Sienna were doing.

Lily looked over at her friend and said, "Of course not," with that she grabbed Ana by the sleeve of her jacket and dragged her down the pathway as they checked every compartment for them. By the time they got to the last compartment Ana had given up on protesting and walked with them willingly.

She had to admit, she was curious as to what they would be doing in there for so long, and she actually missed Sienna's insanity, it had been way too quite and boring without her. They came to the last compartment and Sirius had a broad grin on his face.

He readied his camera and slowly slid the door open, to see Sienna on Remus' lap, laying her head on his shoulder asleep. Remus had his head lying back against the wall, and was asleep his one hand resting on the small of her back and the other resting on her lap as they slept.

Neither was aware of their prying friends, Ana was slightly amused; Lily thought it was adorable, and Sirius and James were grinning from ear to ear. Sirius lifted his camera, focused in on them, and snapped the picture.

The minute it clicked both Sienna and Remus jolted out of their slumber, and looked over sleepily at their friends. Sienna shifted a little trying to focus her eyes as Sirius snapped another picture. This seemed to wake Sienna up fully; she stood up and turned to glare at her friends. "Honestly, can _no _one get _any_ rest around here?" She asked, sounding like a snobby know it all.

Remus yawned and looked over at Sirius and James, "Looks like, she wants to take that camera and beat you with it." Remus chortled standing up, behind a fuming Sienna.

James sighed, "Aw, Sienna-Poo, it was all in good fun." He said flashing a grin, and running a hand through his hair, ruffling it up.

Sirius nodded, "Right, and in like 5 years from now, you'll see this picture and laugh, having fond memories of it." He said slinging an arm around Ana's shoulder.

Ana rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her, "In 5 years, they'll probably be married, and that picture will be like, a symbol of when Remus courted her." Ana teased.

Sienna and Remus both flushed, as Lily laughed, "Awww, this picture will be lovely to look at for years to come." She said.

Remus rolled his eyes, "So, if Sirius and I were to take a picture of you and James making out, it would be a lovely picture to look at for years to come?" He asked.

Sienna grinned at the smart retort as Lily scowled, "Oh shut up." She replied, as she turned around, her red hair fanning out, as she did so, she then marched back to their compartment, dragging a laughing Ana along.

James sniggered, "Nice comeback Moony." He said patting him on the back, as Remus and Sienna came out of their compartment. Sienna led the way back to the compartment where Ana and Lily were, it was easy to find with Lily's ranting and Ana's sniggering and wise ass comments.

Sienna slid into the compartment just before Remus and sat down, across from Lily and commenced kicking Lily. Lily looked over with a raised eyebrow and kicked her back in the legs, making Sienna snigger. She always did like to egg Lily on; Lily then stretched her legs out and laid them on Sienna's lap.

Sienna pushed them off with a grunt and scooted away, as James took her place, he didn't push her legs off when she laid them on his lap, resting her head against the wall behind her. She sighed, James had a comfortable lap.

He seemed pleased to have her legs on his lap, as he laid back and closed his eyes; Ana was already asleep on Sirius' shoulder that left Remus and Sienna.

Since they already had a sort of nap, they weren't really tired, for about five minutes they sat in comfortable silence, while their friends rested. Sienna sighed heavily, "Have a middle name?" Sienna asked out of the blue.

Remus looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yep."

Sienna started at him for a moment, "Well, what is it?" She asked poking him in the side.

He batted her hand away, "Well, you didn't ask, what it was, just if I had a middle name." He replied.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "But one would assume, that if one is asking another if they have a middle name, that the one asking, would also like to know what that middle name is." She rattled off.

Remus stared at her, "No, not always, you're question did not tell me that you wanted to know my middle name, so no; one could not assume that one would want to know that ones middle name." He replied.

Sienna sighed, "Since the person even asked if one had a middle name, they must want to know what it would be, one can safely assume that." She said.

Remus shook his head, "The only sure thing you can assume from the question, is that the person wants to know whether or not one has a middle name." He replied.

Sienna was silent for a while, "Why are we having this conversation?" She asked blinking at him slightly.

"Because, you assumed that one would assume that one would know that the other wanted to know the ones middle name." He said.

"Well, we wouldn't have been having the conversation if you had just told me, you're middle name. You could have said, "Yes, it's Weed whacker" or something." She replied randomly.

Remus gave her a weird look, "First off, we would have solved this already if you wouldn't have had to go into this whole middle name stuff. Secondly, WEED WHACKER? Who the heck has a middle name like that?" He asked.

Sienna shrugged, "Well, we could have saved on not having the conversation, if you had just told me, you're middle name in the first place, and I don't know, it was off the top of my head; I'm sure someone somewhere has a middle name like that." She replied.

Remus turned to Sienna and looked at her bemusedly, "You started it by asking if I had a middle name, and I doubt anyone has the middle name, 'weed whacker' no parent would give their child that kind of name." He laughed.

"Again Remus my dear, you could have just told me you're middle name and be done with it, but you didn't, and I don't know." She said thoughtfully, "Remus Weed Whacker Lupin." She grinned, "I like it." She giggled, "I now dub thee, Remus Weed Whacker Lupin." She said bursting into a fit of giggles.

Remus shook his head and sighed, "It's Remus John Lupin, for you're information." He informed her.

Sienna shrugged, "You're Remus Weed Whacker Lupin, to me." She said grinning and batting her eyelashes at him.

He sighed, "Why do I put up with you?" He asked.

Sienna put her index finger on her chin thoughtfully and said, "Because I'm beautiful, intelligent, funny, awesome, enchanting…"

"…modest, don't forget modest." Remus said dryly.

Sienna chose to ignore it, "Yeah, and modest." She grinned.

Remus growled, "That was sarcastic." He replied.

Sienna shook her head, "No, I meant what I said." She teased.

He gave her a look that said, 'don't play stupid', "You know what I meant." He said poking her on the side of her stomach.

She shrugged, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She started flicking him on the forehead, and then laughing at the expression on his face, which was a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Again, why do I put up with you?" He replied rhetorically.

Sienna shrugged, "Because you're Remus." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Again Sienna shrugged, "That you give you're friends and awful lot of slack." She said making funny faces at the sleeping Sirius Black, it was amusing her.

He tugged on her arm to get her attention, "So, is that necessarily a bad thing?" He asked.

"Depends." Was her cryptic response.

He groaned, she could never give a straight answer at times, "Sienna, what the hell do you mean?" He said growing annoyed.

She sighed heavily, "For heaven's sakes Remus." She said turning around so she could sit on the seat crossed legged, "Sometimes you're a doormat, and other times you're extremely forgiving, and you don't get angry over things." She replied getting annoyed as well.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It should." She replied messing around with the laces of Remus' shoes.

He batted her hands away, "But it doesn't." He said.

She huffed, "Okay, sometimes James and Sirius do wrong things, and when you were a prefect you let those things slide when you probably shouldn't have. You sort of let them walk all over you, and although James and Sirius like you a lot, they sort of take you for granted sometimes. Just my opinion…" She trailed off thinking of what to say next, Remus was having mixed feelings about this. "Other times you give slack when it's needed. It's really hard to explain, I'm not saying it's bad thing." She finished.

Remus stared at her and said, "Well, what are you saying?" He asked.

She huffed, "I don't know Remus, I think because you don't always have a lot of friends, you tend to cut them slack, in fear of loosing them. In all honesty, James and Sirius would never leave you, and nor would Ana, Lily and myself. I'm sure you know that, but the insecure side seems to have more power over you. I'm not saying change, but it is okay to tell James and Sirius when they are out of line." She finished.

Remus was silent for a moment, Sienna looked over at him, and instantly knew he was upset, but he would never tell her that, because Remus was Remus, and he didn't really get angry very often if at all. He usually kept it to himself.

She put an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "That's just you though, and I like you the way you are. I'm just saying that, a lot of other people in my life don't put up with my annoying ways, but since you are the way you are, that's why you put up with me." She said.

Remus was silent but Sienna knew he was thinking it through, "So, are Sirius and James bad friends?" He asked.

Sienna looked up, "They're human, and like anyone they do things that are wrong. Sometimes I think they just automatically expect you to cover for them." She replied.

Remus sighed as if something else was bothering him, he was silent for a few moments before saying, "It's gonna be hard for me to get a job in the Wizarding World. I'll have nothing to offer you." He said.

Sienna sat up and frowned, "But why?" She asked, "There's nothing wrong with you." It wasn't that she ignorant to prejudice, to her, Remus was great and to her anyone would have trouble not liking him.

He looked over at her, "Because of… what I am." He replied softly.

Sienna huffed, "Well, that's not fair! Do you have to tell, them you know… that you're…" She looked around in fear someone might hear.

Remus sighed, "I have to tell them, I am. People usually don't like to hire someone like me, because it can cause me to be very sick, and well, they're prejudice." He replied.

Sienna shook her head, "How stupid, and what do you mean you have nothing to offer me?" she asked confused.

"I won't be able to support you well enough." He replied.

He looked over and expected her to be upset, but the expression on her face was impassive, "Oh well, I can get a job, so who cares? I don't." She said picking at her nails calmly.

He could not understand how on earth she wasn't worried, somehow this comforted him a little, "I'll never understand you or you're logic." He said laughing lightly.

Ana by this time was rousing out of her sleep, she pushed herself off of Sirius and yawned, "That's because she has no logic." She said.

Sienna scoffed and shook her head, even when Ana was half a sleep she had a wise crack to make. The rest of the trip to Kings Cross was spent with Ana and Sienna driving Remus insane while James, Sirius and Lily slept.

"What lazy bums." Sienna said as they neared Kings Cross, she was staring at the three of them. Sirius somehow ended up on the floor sleeping, Ana was resting her feet on his stomach along with Sienna. Lily's legs were now resting on James' shoulders and she was slumped down laying her head on the seats to rest. James was sitting up, slouched a little and his head was lying against her ankle.

Ana snorted, "Lily is going to have one hell of a kink in her neck, when she wakes up." She said.

Remus had gone back to sleep, the girls had made him sleepy with their incessant ramblings, so his head was lying against the window, and his feet was lying against Sirius' collarbone.

The train came to a stop soon after, and Ana and Sienna could hear compartment doors opening and students filing out of the train.

It was now time to wake up the lazy people. Ana took her feet and pushed them into Sirius' stomach lightly; she then took her toes and wiggled them across his stomach tickling him. He laughed a little, drool falling out of his mouth, down the side of his face.

Ana crinkled her nose slightly, "Gross." She said pushing on him again, he mumbled something about women and their feet, before he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked dazed.

Ana shook her head, "You're on the Hogwarts Express." She replied.

Sirius yawned, "Oh, well, wake me when we get to Kings Cross." He said oblivious to the fact they were already at Kings Cross.

Sienna pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from laughing at his stupidity, and his dazed stupor.

Ana huffed, "We're already there, idiot." She said kicking him lightly.

Sirius whined, "Well, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" He asked.

"Because, you asked where you were, and I told you that you were on the Hogwarts Express, you never asked me if we were at Kings Cross." She said matter of factly.

Sirius wiped the drool off his face and said, "Well, I asked where I was, Kings Cross is a place, so you could have told me, 'you're on the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross.' Hogwarts Express is not a place." He replied.

Ana raised an eyebrow, "Yeah it is, I could have either told you, we were at Kings Cross, or at the Hogwarts Express." She said.

Sirius shook his head, and slowly stood up, "You could have saved us this stupid conversation if you had just said, we were ON the Hogwarts Express AT Kings Cross." He replied.

Ana shrugged, "I could have also said, that you were on the floor, that's on the Hogwarts Express, that's at Kings Cross, if you wanted me to be specific, but you never told me to be specific." She countered.

Sirius sighed, "One would assume, to tell the person that they were at Kings Cross. It's common sense." He said.

Ana sighed, "No, one would not assume that unless they were told to be specific, you did not tell me to do so, that's all that counts."

Sienna was amused by this small argument, Remus was now awake and watching this conversation take place and shaking his head, they could just shut up and go. At this rate, they would be here for hours.

Sirius put his hands on his hips, "No sugar, it doesn't count; because you're wrong. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just told me we were at Kings Cross in the first place."

Ana glared, "Don't call me sugar, it does count because I'm a woman, and women are better then men, and if you had not asked, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place" we would already be out of this dumb train; but no you had to make that stupid statement, and you had to be right, just like always." She replied.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I don't always have to be right, you always have to be right." He said.

Ana grinned, "You're catching on, I am always right." She laughed standing up.

Sirius stood up with her, and pushed Lily's legs off of James, waking them both up, James and Lily glared at Sirius and Ana as they walked out continuing to fight.

"I was having a really good dream." Lily pouted.

Sienna shrugged as Remus said, "We could have left you on the train back to Hogwarts." He said standing up, grabbing Sienna's hand and leading her out.

Lily sighed and straightened herself out with James as they followed the rest of the group off of the train.

Once they were off, they walked through the barrier to Platforms Nine and Ten, where their families would be waiting for them. Ana and Sirius was making out before going through the barrier. Ana's Father had a thing for boys being with his 'baby girl', and her older sister Raven would be giving her hell about it, teasing and generally getting Ana flustered.

Sienna sighed, and followed suit with Remus, her Father would be like a hawk, and she wasn't sure that she would get a chance to kiss Remus over the holidays with her Father watching over her. Her Father had a thing with her being with boys. He always said no boy was good enough for her. _So unfair_. She thought to herself as Remus was caught off guard by her spontaneous kiss.

He kissed her back and pulled away, "What's that for?" he asked dazed.

"Well, not sure when we'll be able to kiss next, my Dad's probably gonna give you hell. So, if I never see you again, after you meet him, it's been nice making out with you; and knowing you Remus Weed Whacker Lupin." She grinned at him cheekily.

Remus shook his head, "You're really making me paranoid about you're Father." He laughed as they heard a bark of laughter.

They looked over to see Ana and Sirius doubled over in laughter, "Weed Whacker?" Sirius choked out.

Sienna glared and flipped him off, "Shove it Black, or go hump a pole." She said a little amused.

Remus shook his head, "I'll never live this one down, I'll forever be known as Weed Whacker." He said sighing at his girlfriend's insanity.

Sirius and Ana were still laughing as they all walked through the barrier where James and Lily were already standing and waiting for them with their families.

"What took you so long, did you get into a serious sno-"James was about to say snog session, but Lily cut him off, by kicking him in the shin.

Only Sienna's mum was there, most likely because her Father had patients to attend to, during the day. Sienna said goodbye to Remus and that she would see him tomorrow or so, after Remus had said hello to Mrs. Costello.

With that they parted ways, and Ana and Sienna were the only ones left standing at the train station with their families.

Ana's sister Raven was there grinning from ear to ear, after Sirius followed James and his family out of the train station.

"Aw, does my wittle baby sister have a boyfriend?" She cooed making Ana glare at her older sister.

"Shut up, Rave." She growled.

Raven sniggered, "No, I'm older and therefore I get to torture you, it's my job as an elder sister." She teased.

Ana grumbled, "I need a little sister to torture." She muttered as Sienna came up to say goodbye, even though they would probably see each other tomorrow.

"Hey, Raven." Sienna said smiling, Sienna and Raven got along pretty well for the most part, "Nice to see you." She said.

"Ditto." Raven grinned as Sienna turned to Ana, "Well, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, but anyway, I'll give you a hug." Sienna said and then latched onto Ana.

"Jeez, don't get emotional; we'll se each other tomorrow." She laughed a little, as Sienna waved goodbye and walked out of the Train Station with her Mother. Sienna had to admit it was nice to see her mother. It was also a bother; her Mum was a Muggle so she wouldn't really be able to tell her Mother much about what she had learned.

She had tried once, but that ended up in a huge mess, because her Mother had no clue as to what Sienna was talking about. They ended up spending the whole night in her room, on her bed as Sienna went over some things from one of her text books till her Mother understood it a little bit.

Sienna smiled a little, it was actually a little fun teaching her Mother about her world, they had sat up with hot chocolate that night during a blizzard as she explained things. Sienna sighed actually happy to be around Muggles, they were ignorant to her world and for a while she could live as ignorant as them and not think about her problems with Voldemort and Dreams till she went back.

She sighed happily; it was good to be home for a while.


	20. Memories In A Box

**It's Just you're Subconscious**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:** Memories in a Box

_Sienna felt her limbs being pulled at; she could hear her muscles and bones straining against something or someone pulling them. She could only see blackness, her eyes were squeezed shut, as if it would help the pain; her teeth were clenched on her tongue, making it bleed. Her mouth was now filled with blood, she couldn't feel anything under her, she was levitated in the air, she threw her head back in pain as she felt another tug at her limbs, and she was choking on her blood as she let out a blood curdling scream. _

_Then it all stopped._

_Everything was now in a blur, the pain was gone, and the blood was no longer filling her taste buds with a sour yet sweet sensation, her teeth and jaws no longer hurt from clenching them so tight. Everything seemed to be on rewind at a fast rate of speed. Then it stopped, she found herself talking happily to Kat who seemed nervous about something. She paid no heed and kept talking. Kat was wringing her hands, and looking around, it was starting to worry Sienna._

_However, she was cut off by screams, and cold cruel laughter. It all went black and she couldn't see anything, she saw flashing images of Sirius and Ana, James and Lily, and Remus being struck by a spell, from someone she couldn't make out. She felt herself let out an anguished scream, at seeing Remus fall to the ground his face a mixture of anger and pain. _

Sienna screamed bloody murder as she flew up from her bed, in a cold sweat; she looked around and found she was in the safety of her room. It was messy like always, the soft glow of her lamp was on. Her Advanced Potions book lay in her lap from where she had tried to study; her window was open letting a soft autumn breeze in.

The horror was gone. She wasn't in pain, Remus had not been struck by a spell, and it had only been a dream. It wasn't real; she was safe in her room, away from the horror, away from the pain. It had been so real, like her premonitions of her and her friends dying. Her jaw actually hurt as if she had clenched it in her sleep.

She pulled off a sweater that she had been wearing before bed, she was still in a cold sweat, chills of horror and emotion ran up her spine, teasing her, and making her remember the horrifying images of her dream. Once she pulled the sweater off, all she had on was a white tank top, and some light shorts. She shivered involuntarily looking around, still seeing the images in her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but it only made it worse, she calmed her breathing down a little and sat on the bed staring off into space, as if in a trance. She hated these visions, and dreams, they were a curse to her. If they were premonitions, why couldn't someone else have them? They were too much for her to handle sometimes; they gave her splitting headaches afterwards, and paranoid feelings. Some people might call having premonitions a gift, she found it to be a curse. How could she stop what was to come anyway? Was it really realistic to be able to stop what was to come? Would the events happen anyway, because there was no way to change what was supposedly to come?

It didn't take long and Sienna's Mother came running into the room, in her nightgown a look of fear on her face.

She ran over and held Sienna's sweaty face in her hands in a motherly fashion, fear and concern etched on her face. Sienna stared back into her Mother's eyes with a sort of emotionless hollow look that sent chills down Mrs. Costello's spine.

Sienna's eyes looked dark as if she didn't care anymore. As if this nightmare had shaken her so bad, that it had sent her into a downward spiral. As if it had shaken Sienna's soul, right down to the core. Mrs. Costello didn't like it; she didn't like this whole Witch and Wizard thing.

It seemed to be hard on Sienna she seemed to have trouble dealing with it, as if the Wizarding world was much more complicated then her own world. Mrs. Costello hated it, she wished she could take her daughter's pain and fears away, as the years went on Sienna seemed to be pulling away, and she seemed more quiet and hollow. Emotionless even, though, she tried to hide it from her parents, a Mother always knows.

Whatever was happening in this Wizarding World, Sienna shouldn't have had to go through it, at only Seventeen. Whatever it was that was bothering Sienna and driving her mad like this, Mrs. Costello had a feeling she couldn't stop, she had a feeling she couldn't protect Sienna from this, like she had been able to protect her from other things.

"Sienna, are you alright?" She asked, sitting on the bed, still holding onto Sienna as if her whole life depended on it. She brushed her hair out of Sienna's face, and tried to get rid of the sweat.

Sienna stared back for a moment quietly and then slowly a smile reached her face, as she grabbed onto her mother's wrist, even though she was smiling she still had that scared defenseless hollow look in her eyes. "Fine Mum, just a nightmare, go back to bed." She said smiling, and caressing her Mother's wrists, as if trying to soothe her and tell her it was going to be alright.

Mrs. Costello frowned to herself, it wasn't supposed to be like that she was the one that was supposed to calm her daughter down, she was supposed to soothe, and tell Sienna it was supposed to be alright.

It was all so wrong, and there was nothing she could do.

Her lips thinned a little bit, and she puckered them and looked away from her daughter, pulling her hands away and setting them neatly in her lap, looking down. "Sienna, every year you go to that _school _it gets worse. I know about that evil wizard, you've told me about him, maybe you'd be much safer here, at home." She said softly.

Sienna looked over at her Mother through hooded eyes, contemplating what her Mother said, "No, I wouldn't be." Sienna replied it was all she was going to say. She wouldn't worry her Mother into a frantic tizzy that Voldemort also killed Muggles. It wasn't just the Wizarding World in danger. She wouldn't tell her Mother that, and put her through that terror, the same terror Sienna was going through.

Sienna was slightly annoyed, she had come home to put this behind her for a bit and relax, and here it was cropping up again, and it had settled down for a while. Now out of the blue it happens again, sending Sienna into another slight depression. At least until she saw her friends again, they seemed to be the only ones that were able to bring her spirits up.

Mrs. Costello looked over at Sienna sharply, "Then how am I supposed to protect you? I regret the day, I sent you to the school. I was proud, until I found out what this is doing to you. I can't protect you from this." She snapped.

Sienna stood up quickly untangling herself from her sheets and slamming her History of Magic book to the ground, "Mother," She said sharply, "For the most part, I am a happy person. I'm a teenager, things seem worse then they are. I will get through it. You can't protect me forever, you can't. You can't protect me from everything; you need to get over that." She said sighing heavily.

Mrs. Costello stood from Sienna's bed clasping her hands behind her back, "Don't talk to me like that." She replied evenly, "I'm you're Mother, and it's a Mother's prerogative to want to protect their young. Is this you're first nightmare?" She asked studying Sienna's face.

Sienna looked her evenly in the eye and said, "Yep." Lying to her Mother, to keep her Mother from worrying was no problem to Sienna.

Mrs. Costello sighed, "I want you to leave that school." She said wearily.

Sienna shrugged and sat down on her bed again, "No, I'm not leaving; In fact, I'm safer at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore there." Sienna reasoned.

"Sienna, I'm you're Mother, don't tell me 'no'." She replied a tone of frantic fear in her voice as if she knew she would loose this battle.

Sienna sat up, since she had laid down, "Mum you can't make me, not go. I'm 17, an adult in the Wizarding World. It's my choice, I'm going." Sienna feeling that finalized it lay back down.

Mrs. Costello glared at the lumpy form that was her daughter, "Sienna, you're not going, I won't take you." She said.

Sienna shrugged, and sighed, "Fine, I'll have Mrs. Potter take me then, I'm going. I'm not leaving to a Muggle school, away from my friends. No." Sienna said the thought of it made her depressed about hardly ever seeing her friends.

Mrs. Costello stared at the lump for a moment, realizing she had lost the battle, that no matter what she did she couldn't stop Sienna, she couldn't protect her, she couldn't take her pains away like she did when Sienna was little; when all it took was to give a kiss and a hug and everything was okay.

That was over. Sienna was now an adult, and Mrs. Costello couldn't do anything, she had to let go, but she didn't want to.

Mrs. Costello felt on the brink of tears for her daughter, what if she left after Christmas and never came back? What if something happened to her? Mrs. Costello's life was Sienna and her husband, if Sienna was gone, she wasn't sure she could bear it. "Fine. Go. I'll be damned if I take you though." With that she turned and left, closing the door quietly behind her. She was angry, but she wasn't angry at Sienna, just the situation.

After Mrs. Costello left, Sienna finally let out a sob. She didn't like to anger or worry her Mother, but the thought of never going to Hogwarts again was unbearable. "Mum…" She whispered, she wanted nothing more then for her Mother to protect her; she wanted to hold onto her Mother forever. Sienna felt she couldn't though, she knew it would only put her Mother in danger.

She couldn't bear hardly seeing her friends again, she would be filled with insecurities of Ana and Lily making a new friend, never hearing James call her "Sienna Poo," again never hearing Sirius' dirty comments, and most of all Remus finding someone new.

After an hour of silent crying Sienna fell back to sleep, and albeit she was happy it was dreamless.

* * *

The next day Sienna felt a little better at the prospect of her friends coming over to her house to do something. Otherwise it would have been dreadfully boring. Sienna's mother had been quiet for most of the day, and her Father seemed to be in a foul mood. 

Not Good.

Especially when you're planning on telling Daddy Dearest you're dating one of you're best friends.

A very _over protective_ Daddy Dearest.

Till about 3: 00 PM Sienna sat around the house, or read or tried to get some Homework done, but she felt like her stomach was in knots. She really was dreading telling her Father about Remus, but she couldn't keep it from her parents forever.

She was an adult.

She had a right to date.

Right?

Sienna sighed heavily knowing that no matter how much her parents had previously liked Remus, he was now dating their daughter and thus forth her Father was gonna put Remus through hell.

Oh the joy.

Sienna was currently laying her head on the kitchen table trying to devise ways to tell her Dad she was dating. She put her chin on her hands that were lying on the table and started to rack her brain.

"_So basically Dad, Remus and I are dating." Sienna would say nervously._

…

…_Silence…_

_"What do you plan on doing for a living son? How will you provide for my cupcake? Will you be able to provide, and do you have a 7 year financial plan?" He would ask. _

Sienna sat up straight in the kitchen chair and shook her head that definitely would not work.

_"Dad you know Remus? The guy I've been friends with since I was 11. Well, I'm proud to announce Remus is courting me." Sienna would sweet-talk. _

_… _

_"Do you treat her like a lady? You better. I expect you to pull out her chair when she sits down, what do you think about sex before marriage? I think you should wait, till 3 years after you marry. I don't want you bragging to you're buddies." He would say which would make Sirius and James snigger. _

…

Definitely not the way to go.

Sienna groaned and looked up towards the ceiling, there was no possible way she could tell her Father about this without him going all over protective on Remus.

Wasn't her Father in the Navy or Army?

Sienna tried to remember but couldn't, her face fell even more, if he was he'd probably be a drill sergeant to Remus.

_Dear God, I'm dead, my relationship will be over, every other guy I bring home, my Father will scare away, all men will know about me, and fear my Father, I'll be forever dateless, I'll never talk to Remus again, and I'll end up a spinster living with Ana as a third wheel; as she starts her family with Sirius. _She thought melodramatically.

Her self-pitying thoughts were broken by the doorbell ringing.

_Shit, they're here. Oh God, oh God, oh God. This is it; I have to tell him, IT'S ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE. _

_I'm getting way too sappy. _

She sighed standing up as her Mother ran out of the kitchen from making fudge, to answer the door. _Good, she has fudge, dad loves fudge, I'll tell him when his mouth his full of it. _

Mrs. Costello wiped her hands on her apron and opened the front door with Sienna behind her. Remus, Ana, Sirius, Lily and James were all standing there bundled up due to the cold weather outside. They all smiled and Mrs. Costello allowed them in, as they took off all they're stuff and put they're coats and boots in the closet.

"Would you all like some fudge, I've made?" Mrs. Costello asked offering a smile.

Remus nodded first along with the others, she told them to sit down at the table, and then she ran into the kitchen to grab the fudge. At this time Mr. Costello came walking in and sat at the table with them all.

Sienna's nerves were high-strung, she started wringing her hands. Thankfully James and Sirius were there to lighten the mood.

"So," James began, "You must be happy about Remus and Sienna's relationship." James said grinning at Mr. Costello.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, they're so cute when they kiss." He crooned winking at Sienna who looked horrified.

_Oh Sweet Merlin I'll kill the idiots, if they don't get killed by my Father. _She thought sending glares towards James and Sirius.

Remus blushed and looked down at his hands and Sienna just kept glaring, Ana leaned back in her chair thoroughly enjoying this, Lily kicked James under the table.

Mr. Costello looked over at Sienna, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, he just stared at her, he slowly raised an eyebrow.

She laughed nervously, "James, Sirius, I was waiting for the right time to tell him." She said glaring at them. James and Sirius laughed nervously.

Sienna turned back to her Dad, "Dad, I was going to tell you today, I just wasn't sure how." She said laughing nervously looking quite pale and as if she was going to faint at any moment.

"When?" Mr. Costello asked.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"When did you start dating?" He asked evenly as if trying to control himself.

"O-oh, U—um, middle of S-s-s-s-September just before the first Hogsmeade Weekend." She stuttered, playing with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Why didn't you write and tell me?" He asked.

"We thought it would be better to tell you in person." Sienna replied wiggling her legs back and fourth nervously.

Mr. Costello then focused on Remus, "Treat her well, son?" He asked.

Remus was clearly intimidated by Mr. Costello although; Sienna's Dad did have that way about him. Remus swallowed hard, "Of course." He replied.

Even though Remus had met Mr. and Mrs. Costello before it was like they were first meeting again. "Are you going to be able to support her?" He asked.

This is when Sienna knew she needed to jump in, because if she didn't Remus wouldn't make it. She couldn't tell her Father that she probably would end up having to work because Remus couldn't get a job, with him being a werewolf. She wasn't about to tell her Father about her boyfriends 'furry little problem.'

"Oh, of course, he wants to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, it's got great pay." She said lying.

Mr. Costello raised an eyebrow, "I didn't ask you, cupcake." He said smiling at Sienna and then turning back to Remus, "Is that true?" He asked.

Remus swallowed hard and choked out a, "yes." It really sounded more like a squeak, but Sienna was too anxious to really be able to tell.

Mr. Costello narrowed his eyes, having a feeling these two were lying, but didn't push it. Sienna was a horrible liar, "You didn't pull her chair out." He said.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"When she came in and sat down here, you didn't pull her chair out for her, like a gentleman should." He replied.

Remus looked like he wanted to run out the door and it was then Sienna decided that her friends wouldn't come here anymore but she'd go their houses. "Dad you know I hate to be babied." She said trying to pass it over.

Mr. Costello shifted, "It doesn't matter, he should have at least offered, and if you two have kissed like," He said turning to Sirius, "Sirius has stated, it better not have gotten any farther then that. No sex before marriage and if you hurt my baby girl, you'll have me to deal with." Mr. Costello said as Mrs. Costello came in with the fudge.

Remus looked relieved so did Sienna, Ana was sniggering behind her arm, and Lily was somewhat amused as well. James and Sirius were afraid at what plot Sienna would come up with to exact her revenge on them.

Mr. Costello smiled, "Did you hear? Remus and Sienna are dating." He said patting Remus on the back smiling.

_Dear God, he's moody, he's got to have Bi-polar disorder. _Sienna thought slightly amused at her Father's mood change.

Mrs. Costello cooed, "How sweet, Remus you are getting such a delightful young lady, take care of her." Mrs. Costello said setting the fudge down.

"Mum," Sienna groaned at her mother's cooing Remus was amused by it, as her Mother sat down going on about how adorable Sienna was.

"Oh, you should see her baby pictures, there is one where she's sitting in a suitcase chewing on her Father's baseball cap it's so darling!" She said waving her hands around getting teary-eyed.

"Mum." Sienna again, "Stop." She sighed as James and Sirius sniggered.

Ana grinned, "Do you know where that picture is? Could we see some?" She asked knowing Sienna would not be happy. This was going to be amusing for them.

Mrs. Costello grinned, "Of course, I'll go get them!" She replied standing up.

"Mum, please." Sienna sighed.

"Oh, hush Sienna, eat some fudge, you seem to have gotten to skinny, put some meat on your bones." She said walking away.

"Dad, can't you do something about her?" She asked turning to her Father.

He only laughed taking a sip of cold milk, "It won't be that bad Sienna."

Sienna grumbled a little, "I hate my life." She said to herself dramatically.

After a few moments, Mrs. Costello came back with a box in hand, with photos in it; she pushed the fudge plate aside and sat the box down. Everyone but Sienna stood up to look inside as Mrs. Costello looked for the photo she had mentioned.

Lily giggled pulling a photo out looking at it, "Sienna did you have a crush when you were little?" She asked laughing, showing Sienna the photo.

Sienna groaned, it was of her and some little boy, who she leaned over and kissed, the boy looked disgusted. "Ugh. No." She said rolling her eyes.

Lily shook her head, "Lighten up, Sienna, if this was anyone else you'd be laughing." She reminded digging through the box again.

She hated when her friends were right.

She really hated it.

She really, really, REALLY hated it.

Ana pulled out another picture and sniggered, "This is cute!" She cooed, Sienna took the picture from Ana and actually smiled herself.

It was a picture of her when she was about five and her Dad was sitting on the couch, and he had her lifted over his head, laughing at her. She also seemed to be laughing in the picture, "Yeah, Dad and I were wrestling around." She replied.

"Oh that reminds me of another," She stood up digging through the box and showed Ana and Lily one of when Sienna's Aunt was over, and they were all wrestling, with Sienna sandwiched in between her Dad and her Aunt.

"That is so freaking' cute." Sirius said looking at it sniggering; he also felt a little pang of jealously, Sienna had such an awesome family.

She had a family to fight with, she had a family to really be there for her and support her. Even though her Dad was over-protective it was all out of love. She had all these memories in a box.

He really had nothing. He looked over to see Sienna laughing and digging through the box as her Mother teased and poked at her over some picture. He wondered why he had to be born into the Black family, where there were so many dark artifacts and they were strict about blood lines.

He had been disowned from his family, the Potters were a nice family, but when it came down to it, they weren't his family; they were his best mate's family. It was at times like these he really wished for his own family.

He wished for a box full of memories and people to laugh and tease with. Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by Ana, "Hey, Sirius look, blackmail huh?" She teased shoving a photo in his face.

He looked down at it and saw Sienna with a pink Teddy bear taken only about a year ago, and with Sienna on a pink hating frenzy this was funny. Sirius laughed as James looked over at the picture he grinned widely and grabbed it from Ana waving it around, "SIENNA LOVES PINK." He laughed.

Mr. Costello raised an eyebrow, "Of course she does, and her whole room has a bunch of pink items in it." He laughed.

Ana, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius all looked at Sienna who blushed and looked down, "I do not Dad." She mumbled.

He laughed, "Don't be ashamed sweetie." He teased as she stuck her tongue out at him, playfully.

"Oh!" Mrs. Costello exclaimed, "Here it is!" She said handing the photo to Remus, there in the photo was baby Sienna sitting in a black suitcase chewing on a baseball cap. She only had a diaper and T-shirt on, which had been drooled on.

You could see her toothy grin as she chewed on the drool soaked hat. They all took turns passing it around, all of them sniggering, "You were such a cute baby Sienna." James laughed along with Lily.

Remus nodded, "I really like this picture." He whispered to Sienna, everyone else was too busy looking at other pictures to notice the two.

Sienna took the photo from him and looked at it, a smile spread across her face. It was a photo of last year, during Christmas time. Her and Remus were outside with they're friends. But it was a picture of her and Remus in the snow having a snowball fight, both laughing.

Sienna looked over at Remus who grinned and kissed her on the cheek, unbeknownst to them, her Father had been watching.

He took a sip of his milk and smiled a little before returning to talking with James about Muggle sports.

The boy really didn't know that much, he was shocked, and told James sometime he'd have to teach him how to play baseball.

Then James set about trying to explain Quidditch to her Father. Mr. Costello was greatly interested in it, although all the different rules confused him.

"Look this is when Sirius got snow down his pants." And laughed waving a picture around, Sirius trying to take it away from her.

"Give it to me!" He growled. She laughed and tossed it to Lily who giggled and tossed it to James.

"C'mon guys!" Sirius whined.

"No, this is too much bloody fun." Lily laughed as Ana threw the picture back to her.

Sienna grinned, "I know, let's play keep away from Sirius!" She laughed.

"Yea!" James said throwing the picture to Sienna who threw it to Remus who threw it to Ana.

"You all are against me." He pouted, although as he looked around at them passing the picture around, away from him, he smiled a little. He would definitely start a better family with Ana, and all his friends, and then he would have a box of memories to share.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, the dreams and premonitions Sienna is having will start to become clearer, and will start making sense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the reviews._


End file.
